Castle of Glass
by McParaflyes
Summary: Cuando todo se hace añicos, parece que nada podrá volver a ser nunca igual. Y surgen preguntas sobre si merece la pena escarbar en el pasado o si es mejor dejar las cenizas donde están. Slash PONES (secuela de Hello Cold World).
1. Let's convince ourselves

_**Holis :3 Ey, juraría que yo pasaba por aquí a hacer algo importante... hummm... algo relacionado con... ¿una secuela?... **_

_** Ok, dejo ya de hacer el mongui xD Después de un tortuoso (?) mes sin estar dándoos la murga con Pones, aquí vuelvo. Debo, primero, daros las gracias por poner tanto interés en esta secuela, ya que cuando se me ocurrió la idea pensé que quizás era excesivo porque ya estaríais cansadas de esta historia. So, it's a great pleasure comprobar que no :3 Segundo, perdonadme si no es lo que esperáis, me habéis puesto el listón muuuuuy alto tras HCW y ahora no sé si me meteré la hostia, pero bueno xDDD Aunque la verdad es que creo que la trama que tengo pensada llevar en es bastante chachi *se cubre de flores*. No sé, ya me lo diréis vosotras, ¿sí? **_

_** Una última cosa, si eres nuevo/a por aquí, I mean, si no tienes ni pajorela idea de qué coño estoy hablando porque no te has leído la primera parte de esto, te recomiendo que vayas primero a leer dicha parte, Hello Cold World, porque aunque trate de evitarlo, inconscientemente voy a dar muchas cosas por sabidas ya que aparecen en el otro fic. So, lees ese, y luego vuelves, que te aceptamos igual, ¿eh? :P **_

_** Ea, ya está :3**_

_**PD: era broma, JE. Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a M (mePonesPoynter). Espero que tengas mucha suerte en la PAU, y aunque no lo necesites porque te saldrá genial: may the odds be always in your favour :3 **_

_**PD2: ¿Habíais echado o no mis kilométricas introducciones? Sí, que lo sé yo... JEJEJEJEJE ._. **_

* * *

_**-CAPÍTULO 1: LET'S CONVINCE OURSELVES IT'S ALL UNDER CONTROL.-**_

_**Dougie**_

Echo una última ojeada al espejo retrovisor de mi lado del coche, asegurándome de que queda suficiente espacio entre el culo de mi coche y el morro del de atrás. Asiento satisfecho al comprobar que sí, y en un ágil movimiento giro la llave en el contacto, apagando el motor. Tras comprobar que llevo todo y no me dejo nada a por lo que después tenga que bajar, salgo del vehículo, apretando el botón del control remoto que lo bloquea y echando a andar dirección al bloque de edificios que queda a unos metros.

No puedo evitar que un bostezo cansado me haga parecer el león de la Metro Goldwyn Mayer, y llevo la mano que no sujeta la bolsa de deporte llena de ropa y otras cosas alrededor de mi hombro a mi boca, tapándola. Esa misma mano es la que utilizo para frotarme un ojo después. Joder, sí que estoy cansado… Y eso que no me acosté tan tarde, serían las cinco de la mañana cuando me fui a la habitación del hotel que habían reservado para mí. Vale, sí, sí, lo admito, era tarde. Pero es lo que hay, no podía abandonar la fiesta cuando a mí me placiese, tenía un contrato que cumplir y respetar… Además, estoy seguro que mi cansancio también se ve influido por el hecho de haber dormido solo dos horas… Es que la cama se sentía tan fría, tan grande y tan vacía… Por eso odio trabajar fuera, porque me toca dormir solo, y me he acostumbrado tan bien a tener siempre unos brazos a mi alrededor, un cuerpo caliente junto a mí, que se me hace difícil conciliar el sueño en su ausencia.

A pesar de ello, no me quejo, porque tiene algo bueno: como no pude dormir, salí del hotel a las siete y cuarto, lo que ha adelantado mi llegada a casa casi dos horas. Echo una veloz ojeada a mi reloj de muñeca para confirmar que son las diez pasadas, para después sacar las llaves del portal del bolsillo.

-Buenos días, Dougie.-me saluda el portero del bloque de edificios, con una sonrisa de dientes blancos, cuando cruzo el vestíbulo que lleva a los ascensores.

-Hey, Steve.-sonrío, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección, tras pulsar el botón para llamar al ascensor (porque, obviamente, no me apetece lo más mínimo subir cinco pisos a pata).

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez?-me pregunta rascándose la coronilla cubierta por una fina capa de cabello blanco. Sus ojillos azules me miran con amabilidad tras unas pobladas cejas a juego con el color de su pelo.

-Otra boda.-suspiro, sobreactuando como si me doliese la respuesta.

-No será tan malo…-comenta, inclinándose sobre el mostrador en el que está, desde donde vigila a todo el mundo que entra o sale del edificio, además de recoger el correo y… bueno, todas esas cosas que hacen los porteros de los edificios, vaya.-Hablando de bodas, mi hija se casa en unos meses, espero que me haga un precio especial…

Me río, girándome ya para cruzar las puertas metálicas que se acaban de abrir con un tintineo.

-Sabe que no está en mi mano, es cosa de la jefa… Aunque seguro que algo podremos hacer.-le guiño un ojo, apretando el botoncito del panel de control con el número cinco.

Antes de que se vuelvan a cerrar las puertas, escucho una carcajada por su parte, seguido de un 'y a ver si sigues ejemplo algún día', que me hace resoplar divertido.

Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras el ascensor se pone en marcha, una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Steve es un sesentón que lleva prácticamente toda la vida de portero en este edificio. Ya cuando lo conocí, al mudarnos a este bloque un poco más céntrico y más apartado de los suburbios hace unos nueve meses, nos preguntó a ver si estábamos casados. Al decirle que no, se llevó una gran decepción, y no hay día que no nos lance una pullita para motivarnos a subir al altar.

Niego con la cabeza, la sonrisa aun perfilando tenuemente mis labios, mientras jugueteo con el manojo de llaves de mi mano, esperando a llegar a mi planta.

No me malinterpretéis, por favor. No es que no quiera casarme. Solo… considero que tener un anillo en el dedo y unos cuantos papeles firmados no es signo de que quieras más a alguien. No digo que sea siempre fachada, por supuesto. Pero no es algo primordial en una relación. Además, siento que no estoy preparado para pertenecer a alguien de esa manera, porque, admitámoslo, ¿no os parece que ese anillo se asemeja demasiado a unas esposas? … Vale, quizás son solo paranoias mías, que busco una excusa metafórica y rimbombante para no admitir que, a mis veintiséis años, me acojona la idea de casarme… además, ¿y si me caso con la persona equivoc…? No, no es por eso, desde luego…

Carraspeando a pesar de estar solo en el ascensor, sacudo la cabeza, alejando de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento relacionado con trajes, con invitados, con tartas enormes y con curas. Segundos después el ascensor se detiene con un pequeño bote y las puertas automáticas comienzan a abrirse.

Salgo del ascensor y enfilo por un ancho pasillo de paredes color pastel con puertas de madera oscura, hasta pararme frente a la que tiene la letra G. No tardo mucho en meter la llave en la cerradura y abrirla, sigilosamente, pues me da a mí en la nariz que a estas horas no va a haber nadie levantado dentro.

Reprimo un 'aja' victorioso cuando, al entrar en el apartamento, no me recibe más que un silencio tranquilo y casi dulce. Con cuidado de no hacer más ruido del necesario, dejo las llaves en el mueble de la entrada, así como la bolsa en el suelo, me quito los zapatos, la americana y la corbata (sí, he sido taaaan vago que ni me he cambiado la ropa de la boda… no me juzguéis, jopé), y luego voy desabotonándome la camisa bajo la que llevo una camiseta de tirantes plana, a la vez que camino por el pasillito, dirección a las habitaciones.

Mi intención es de ir directamente al dormitorio principal, pero no me resisto y, al pasar por al lado de una puerta blanca entornada, la empujo con delicadeza, colándome dentro de ese cuarto amplio y luminoso (aunque ahora está en penumbras porque la persiana está medio bajada) debido al azulito celeste de las paredes. Camino de puntillas hacia uno de los laterales, inconscientemente mordiéndome el labio inferior. Casi conteniendo la respiración, me inclino sobre la cuna, también blanca, mis ojos topándose con la pequeña figurilla arrebujada bajo las mantas. Una pequeña manita sobresale, y la aún más diminuta naricilla se arruga, casi como si notase mi presencia. ¿No son adorables los bebés?

-Hey, campeón, ¿qué pasa?-susurro, irresistible la tentación de pasar el dorso de mi dedo por su suave y regordeta mejilla. Frunce el ceño, a lo que yo reprimo una risita idiota. Cojo con cuidado el chupete que yace junto a su cabeza, entre el bracito y su cara, y se lo acerco a los labios. Según lo nota, lo atrapa y se pone a chuparlo como si fuera la vida en ello, y ahora sí que sí no contengo el gorgorito divertido que escapa de mi garganta.-Tranquilo, Jake, hombre, que nadie te lo va a quitar.

-Bueno, eso no se sabe. Además, de alguien habrá aprendido a hacer eso…-una voz me sobresalta, y me vuelvo para ver recortada contra la luz del pasillo una silueta, apoyada contra el umbral. Sonrío, me inclino una vez más para depositar un delicado beso en la frente de Jake, el bebé que hemos adoptado hará unos seis meses, y luego hago el camino inverso al de antes, igual de sigiloso.

-Shhh, no digas esas cosas pervertidas delante del niño, hombre. A ver si le causas un trauma.-bromeo, tras cerrar la puerta.

-¿Cosas pervertidas? ¿Qué cosas pervertidas? ¿Y por qué te has dado por aludido?-dice, sus ojos color ámbar brillando con un reflejo de picardía, a la vez que rodea mi cintura con los brazos, los míos hace ya rato alrededor de su cuello.

-Ahora intenta arreglarlo, Jem…-susurro, dejando que mi peso repose en él, antes de pegar mis labios a los suyos en un beso de buenos días.

-Mmm, ¿arreglar el qué?-tras separarse, sonríe, apoyando su frente en la mía, sus ojos derritiendo mis pupilas.

No contesto, solo me río por lo bajo antes de escaparme de su abrazo, eso sí, despeinando su cabello, un par de tonos más oscuro que el mío. Aunque no es que me haga sentir malévolo, porque ya lo tenía despeinado, seguramente porque se acaba de levantar. Sep, todavía lleva puesto el pijama, así que…

-¿Te he despertado o me estabas esperando?-pregunto, dirigiéndome hacia nuestra habitación, como tenía planeado en un principio, deshaciéndome ya de la camisa blanca, toda arrugada debido al viaje y a la fiesta de anoche. Al deshacerme de la camiseta interior, se me pone la carne de gallina, y aunque sé que ya no voy a encontrar nada más que un muy débil y tenue trazado, lanzo una fugaz mirada a mi pecho desnudo.

Jeremy me sigue, descalzo, estirando los brazos al aire hasta que su espalda cruje.

-Un poco de las dos.-confiesa, rascándose la mejilla.

Me hago el ofendido, tirándole la camiseta según pasa por la puerta. Él solo me pone ojitos, los cuales ignoro mientras rebusco en el enorme armario empotrado de este, el dormitorio principal, algo cómodo para ponerme.

Segundos después, y a pesar de que estoy con medio cuerpo dentro del armario rebuscando en busca de una camiseta vieja, noto como Jeremy se sienta en la cama de tamaño monárquico, aun sin hacer.

-¿Qué tal la boda?

-Como siempre. Mucho trabajo. Muchos invitados. Muchas fotos que sacar.-murmuro, extrayendo por fin algo que me vale.-Solo de pensar en que tengo que mirar todas y cada una para seleccionarlas y retocarlas… me voy a pegar un tiro.

-Hombre, no seas tan radical.-me giro, haciendo un gesto con la mano, antes de quitarme los pantalones, sustituyéndolos por unos deportivos anchos azul marino.- ¿Cuándo tienes que dárselas?

-Quería tenerlas en un par de días para que Alice no me ande dando la murga. Ya sabes cómo le gusta a esa mujer que los proyectos estén acabados casi antes de que los encarguen.

Ruedo los ojos, bufando, con lo que mi flequillo revolotea.

Alice es la dueña del estudio fotográfico en el que trabajo, y, a pesar de ser una persona genial, es como un sargento de hierro en lo que al trabajo se refiere.

Sí, ¡sorpresa!, estoy trabajando en algo que, si no es exactamente lo que quería, tiene algo que ver. Hace un año que acabé la carrera de periodismo en la universidad, pero encontrar el trabajo de mis sueños no es tan fácil como pensé en un principio. A ver, tampoco es que pensase que en cuanto me dieran el diploma y el título, los periódicos y revistas mundialmente conocidos me acosarían a llamadas para que trabajase para ellos. Pero, no sé, tuve muy buenas notas y no me esperé que cada vez que llamaba a una puerta me la cerraran prácticamente en las narices. Supongo que hay un montón de personas como yo, que darás una patada a una piedra y apareceremos veinte debajo. La cuestión es que después de unos meses buscando sin encontrar, desesperándome, me apareció este trabajillo de fotógrafo en un modesto estudio. Bodas, comuniones, sesiones por encargo… de acuerdo, no era viajar por el mundo capturando cada ínfimo detalle de cada cuidad, pero menos es nada.

-Hablando de bodas, Steve ha vuelto a mencionar lo de casarnos.-comento como quien no quiere la cosa, en voz un poco baja, aunque, sinceramente, no sé para qué he sacado el tema a colación.

Jeremy se remueve un poco en la cama, sentado en el borde, y juguetea con una de las esquinas del edredón.

-¿Qué te ha dicho esta vez?-pregunta, forzando un poco la sonrisa.

-Que debería aprender ejemplo viniendo de la boda.-suspiro y voy a sentarme a su lado.

-Bueno, no es tan grave, es mejor que esa vez que dijo que teníamos que aprovechar ahora que el matrimonio gay está legalizado.-intenta bromear, y yo tuerzo la boca, mirando a mis manos, las cuales he dejado reposando en mi regazo. Atrapo mi labio inferior entre los dientes, mordisqueándolo nervioso, y luego cojo aire y valor para alzar la mirada y clavar los ojos en los dorados de Jeremy.

-Oye, tú… ¿tú de verdad quieres casarte? Porque… porque ya me lo has pedido como, seis veces…

-Siete. Siete veces.-me interrumpe, un deje triste en su profunda voz.

-Siete veces,-me corrijo, aclarándome la garganta.-y todas te he dicho que no, y, no sé, igual te estás cansando de mí y de mi estúpida indecisión y cobardía…-me callo unos segundos, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar esta conversación que, tonto de mí, yo he empezado. Me froto la frente con los dedos, frustrado.

-Doug, no estoy cansado de ti.-una mano se apoya en mi hombro y vuelvo a dirigir la mirada hacia Jeremy.-Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, ¿sí? No quiero forzarte ni que te sientas obligado a darme el sí quiero. Sé que me quieres, y yo te quiero a ti, y con eso sobra, ¿de acuerdo?-dice, una pequeña sonrisa torciendo una de las comisuras de su boca.

De nuevo, exhalo el aire de mis pulmones de forma dramática, y procedo a darle un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabes?-susurro en su oído, después de besarlo, sus manos contra mis omoplatos. Lo noto sonreír.

-Sí, lo sé…-pongo los ojos en blanco y le doy un capón, separándome.

Se queja, intentando retenerme, pero yo me escabullo porque mi estómago ya empieza a gruñir, exigiendo alimento.

-Voy a desayunar, ¿vienes?-informo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Primero voy a darme una ducha, que ya sabes que me gusta empezar el día fresco.-se levanta de un salto de la cama, da unas palmaditas y luego viene a darme un beso en la mejilla, antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño de la habitación para ir templando el agua.

-Genial. Te dejaré un poco de café.-giro sobre mis talones, únicamente enfundados en calcetines.

Enfilo de nuevo por el pasillo, esta vez hacia la cocina, silbando por lo bajo, mientras las yemas de mis dedos recorren las paredes del apartamento. Debo admitir que me encanta. Es tan grande, tan espacioso y tan luminoso, que alegra estar en él. No ha sido barato, desde luego, más debido a la zona donde está, pero no tenemos problema para mantenerlo porque entre mi sueldo y el de Jeremy, pagamos la hipoteca de sobra y de más. Bueno, en realidad podríamos pagarlo perfectamente igual sin mis ingresos, porque Jem gana bastante con su trabajo de modelo a tiempo parcial, pero incluyéndome en los pagos me siento más realizado como persona y adulto, je.

Jeremy y yo nos conocimos hace tres años, en la universidad. Por aquel entonces él ya era modelo y posaba para algunas colecciones quizás no tan importantes como Emilio Tucci o Giorgio Armani, pero sí para algunas con cierto prestigio menos conocidas. Además, había estudiado escenográficas y había participado en papeles secundarios en algunas miniseries británicas. No era mundialmente famoso pero ya había amasado una buena reputación en sus por aquel entonces veintiocho años. Él había acudido a dar una pequeña charla sobre su carrera profesional y demás, y como yo necesitaba desconectar un poco de tanto examen, había ido. Al final de la misma me había acercado para preguntar por algo de información sobre el trabajo de fotógrafo en las revistas (hay que estar abierto a todas las posibilidades), empezamos a charlar, me invitó a un café… y, voilá, ahora vivimos juntos y acabamos de adoptar un bebé. ¿No es la vida perfecta? Sí, ¿verdad?

Mientras entro en la cocina y voy hacia la cafetera, me digo a mí mismo que sí, que es la vida perfecta que cualquiera podría desear, y ratifico una vez más que es la única que quiero, para ver si esa vocecilla dentro de mi cráneo que me increpa en siseos que una vida perfecta no tiene porqué ser la más feliz o la que uno desea. Yo soy feliz, ¿de acuerdo? Mucho. Tengo más de lo que podría querer, tengo un novio que me quiere, un trabajo que me gusta a pesar de todo, un piso bonito, incluso un hijo al que darle mi amor. No necesito más. Y no quiero otra…

Para intentar que mi mente vaya por derroteros y caminos fanganosos por los que no quiero entrar, enciendo la considerable televisión de LED atornillada a una de las paredes, esperando a que el café se termine de hacer, su amargo y delicioso olor ya inundando mis sentidos. Sintonizo el primer canal que pillo, que resultan ser las noticias, y dejo el mando sobre la encimera, dándole la espalda y yendo a buscar un par de tazas.

En menos de diez minutos ya estoy degustando un apetitoso croissant con mi cremoso café solo, sentado en uno de los taburetes de nuestra mesa alta. Estoy prestando más atención a la forma del crujiente hojaldre que a la tele, porque no dejan de salir noticias de lo mismo: que si la crisis, que si un accidente, que si el medio ambiente, que si este político ha robado no sé qué millonada… Sin embargo, parece que una antenita en mi cabeza sí que está al loro, porque las siguientes palabras del presentador hacen que vuelque absolutamente toda mi atención sobre la pantalla, mis ojos abiertos de par en par y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, el corazón desbocado en mi pecho.

Bajo del taburete casi sin darme cuenta y recojo el mando, subiéndole el volumen a la televisión.

-_Contactamos entonces con nuestra corresponsal en el lugar del incidente, para saber la última hora sobre este incendio. ¿Cuáles son las novedades?_

La imagen cambia y aparece en la tele una mujer, con micrófono y expresión seria, tras la cual se divisa, a unos metros y detrás el cordón policial, el coche de bomberos y una intensa y oscura humareda, mezclada con alargadas y brillantes llamas, ambos consumiendo un edificio grande de aspecto destartalado.

-_Aquí, en el número 23 de la Sunshine Street, los bomberos siguen afanándose por controlar este incendio que, a las seis y media de la madrugada, ha comenzado en este almacén abandonado. A pesar de que las autoridades no pueden reunir pruebas hasta que el incendio quede erradicado, el jefe de Bomberos nos ha adelantado que barajan la hipótesis de que sea un fuego provocado. No se han encontrado de momento víctimas mortales, aunque no descartan la posibilidad, pues debido a la magnitud del incendio, los bomberos aún no han podido acceder al interior del edificio…_

Tengo que apoyarme en la encimera porque siento que me mareo un poco. Número 23 de la Sunshine Street.

''_Ven al almacén abandonado de la Sunshine Street Número 23.''_

Las palabras pronunciadas por una voz inaudible reverberan sin embargo con total nitidez en las paredes de mi cráneo.

Ese almacén… ese es el almacén donde comenzó el principio del fin. El lugar donde Ian nos tuvo retenidos. El lugar del que se escapó. El lugar donde me marcó. El lugar donde, a pesar de mis intentos por sujetarla en ese hueco del montacargas que se abrió como un agujero directo al infierno, había dejado caer a Lilly, la hermana pelirroja, adolescente y angelical de Danny. Ese funesto lugar señalado por la muerte, por la impotencia, por la desesperación y por la culpa. Ahora mismo, ese lugar está siendo pasto de las llamas, como si por gracia divina se hubiera convertido en el tártaro que resultó ser.

A pesar de que mis ojos siguen fijos en la pantalla, ya no estoy viendo la sucesión de imágenes que plasma, sino que estoy sumido en mis pensamientos, esos en los que prometí que no volvería a caer. Así que el fuego es provocado… yo tengo una ligera idea de quién ha podido ser el causante… espera, ¿ligera idea? No, puedo asegurar al cien por cien y sin miedo alguno a equivocarme quién ha sido. ¿Quién si no iba a ser? Es mucha casualidad que ese, justamente ese almacén esté en llamas. Lo que me extraña es que no haya ardido antes…

No puedo evitar analizar eso que ha dicho la periodista de que no han confirmado aún si hay o no víctimas mortales. ¿Habrá…? No, seguro que salió, no pudo quedarse dentro, ni siquiera él querría morir en unas condiciones tan horribles como aquellas… ¿verdad?

Me doy cuenta entonces de lo mucho que tiembla mi mano, cerrada con tanta fuerza alrededor del mando que los nudillos y las puntas de los dedos han perdido por completo el color. Encuentro algo de dificultad para respirar, quizás por ese apretado nudo que ahora se cierne en la boca de mi estómago, o quizás por el ritmo errático y lacerante con el que se comprime mi corazón en el pecho, como si cada latido fuera una puñalada. Y tengo tentaciones, tentaciones irracionales y estúpidas de coger el teléfono y marcar un número que ni si quiera sé si existe ya después de estos cinco años, tengo tentaciones del llamarle y asegurarme de que por algún puto milagro o momento de sensatez no decidió quedarse dentro del edificio en llamas.

-Espero que me hayas dejado suficien… Doug, ¿estás bien?-una voz me sube de nuevo a la Tierra, y antes si quiera de saber qué hago mi dedo ya ha pulsado el botón rojo del mando que apaga la televisión. Me vuelvo hacia Jeremy, que acaba de entrar en la cocina con una toalla alrededor del cuello y unos pantalones vaqueros caídos, el pelo aún húmedo, y juro que nunca he dibujado una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro tan velozmente como esta. Y eso que antes aprendí a ser un maestro en esto…

-Mmm, claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dejo el mando de nuevo sobre la encimera, secretamente orgulloso de poder controlar el temblor que, instantes antes, se había adueñado de mis dedos. Al menos, soy capaz de ocultar el exterior, porque siento que por dentro tiemblo como si fuera una hoja a merced de un huracán.

Jeremy me lanza una mirada de extrañeza, el ceño fruncido y un brillo entre preocupado y curioso en sus pupilas.

-Es que… estás muy pálido y juraría que… casi parece que has visto un fantasma.

Me río alegremente, retorciéndome por dentro porque, con su comentario, ha dado más que en el clavo: un fantasma, sí… Si él supiera… aunque, claro, nunca se lo he contado, y espero que nunca llegue el día en el que tenga que hacerlo.

-Me he atragantado con el café, eso es todo, por eso estoy pálido.-miento, tocándome las mejillas, pellizcándolas con el objetivo de que ganen algo de color, para luego caminar hacia él, sin borrar la sonrisa.- ¿Desayunas? Yo voy a despertar a Jakie, ¿sí?

Salgo de la cocina antes de que me replique, o de que haga algún otro inciso que amenace con romper la máscara de normalidad que rápidamente he levantado.

Esta, sin embargo, una vez fuera de su alcance se cae, se volatiliza tan rauda como apareció.

Entro en la habitación azul del bebé, aunque no avanzo más de dos pasos. Miro hacia atrás, mordiéndome el labio, dudando en ir a por el teléfono. ¿Cómo admitir que después de todo este tiempo me sigue importando su seguridad? ¿Qué excusa poner en el caso de que descolgase y escuchase mi voz por primera vez en más de cuatro años? ¿Cuál sería mi reacción al escuchar la suya? ¿Seguiría estando ronca, ebria y rota por los pedazos de un alma que nunca pudo recuperarse de la pérdida de su hermana, de la traición de su padre y de la promesa rota del que tanto le quiso en su día? ¿O él también habría rehecho su vida, una vez que yo estuve fuera de ella?

La necesidad de volver a escuchar su voz, fuese como fuese, me golpea con tanta fuerza que me asusta. Y por ello y por el gimoteo procedente de la cuna me doy la orden de bloquear y a tapiar con grueso hormigón cualquier pensamiento relacionado con él, con nosotros, con todo lo que paso antes y después. Ahora yo tengo una nueva vida. Una vida lejos del caos en el que antes estaba sumido, lejos de las personas que podían hacerme daño, lejos de lo que había sido y ahora ya no era. Soy feliz con Jeremy y con Jake, con mi trabajo, y de ninguna de las maneras cambiaría lo que tengo ahora por un mísero atisbo de lo que tiempo atrás tuve. Esto es mil veces mejor. Esto hace menos daño…

Mientras camino hacia la cuna con una nueva sonrisa de plástico en mi cara, dispuesto a achuchar a mi hijo y al de Jeremy, a nuestro hijo, me obligo a olvidar cualquier hecho o persona de mi pasado, me obligo a centrarme en el presente.

Porque Danny ya no es absolutamente nada para mí.

**Danny**

Atino a salir del ascensor sin caerme de bruces al suelo según se abren las puertas. Bueno, casi.

-Weeepaaaaaa.-suelto, cuando en mi intento de no caer tropiezo con mis propios pies y pierdo el equilibrio, por poco besando el suelo. Por suerte, tengo la pared cerca y puedo apoyarme en ella.

Tras unos momentos prácticamente sujeto por ella, en los que espero que el mundo deje girar tan sumamente rápido, me separo y continúo con mi colosal hazaña de llegar a la puerta del apartamento sin abrirme la crisma por el camino. Y, cuando lo consigo, me siento tan orgulloso que creo que merece una celebración, por lo que antes de sacar con dedos torpes las llaves del bolsillo de mi chaqueta pego un considerable trago a la botella de Jack Daniels que llevo en la otra mano.

Me cuesta como cinco intentos atinar con la llave en ese diminuto agujero que es la cerradura, pero lo logro y termino abriendo la puerta empujándola con el hombro. Esto se merece otro trago a mi salud, ¿verdad? Verdad.

Estoy separando la húmeda boquilla de mis labios cuando mis intoxicados ojos divisan, en la entrada del piso, una figura que mantiene los brazos fuertemente cruzados en el pecho y un ceño tan pronunciado que me recuerda al de Mister Potato.

-Bueeeenoooooos díaaaaas, Hazzzz.-saludo, tras reírme con mi genial ocurrencia.

-Danny, son las once de la mañana.-dice él, y considero una falta de respeto tal que no me conteste y me dé los buenos días también que dejo de sonreír.

-Ajá.-tamborileo en el cuello de la botella con los dedos, mi garganta empezando a exigir volver a tener el ardiente líquido bañando sus paredes.

-¿Estás borracho? ¿Otra vez?-en su tono de voz hay un reproche tan claro que, en otro estado, me hubiera hecho sentirme culpable. Pero ahora solo me hace gracia, Mucha gracia. Así que vuelvo a formar en mis labios una bobalicona sonrisa mientras busco sus ojos azules.

-Nope.-digo, y me empiezo a reír tan alto que mis propios oídos se quejan. Vale, puede que sí que esté un poco borracho… Pero ayer estaba más borracho, así que menos quejas.

Le escucho suspirar, y se aprieta el puente de la nariz, como si su paciencia se estuviese agotando.

-¿Dónde coño tienes el teléfono? Te he estado llamando desde las dos. ¿Tú sabes, pedazo alcornoque, que llevas más de dieciocho horas fuera de casa? Ya creí que te iba a tener que ir a buscar al depósito.

Su tono preocupado solo hace que hacerme reír (más), y trastabillo hasta él, colgándome de su cuello antes de que pueda recular.

-Aaaaaaaaaaw, ¿Haz estaba preocupado por Danny?-él arruga la nariz, tal vez porque le disgusta el olor a alcohol y a humo que desprende cada poro de mi piel, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego me separa de él lo suficiente como para quitarme mi preciada botella de la mano, a lo que yo empiezo a lloriquear.

-Joder, Danny, eres un gilipollas.-masculla, empezando a arrastrarme hacia la habitación que todavía ocupo en su casa después de más de cuatro años y pico.-Y un puto pirómano.

Me hago el sorprendido con ese último cometario, aunque se me empieza a escapar la risa.

-Shhhhhhhhhhh.-siseo, entre risitas, a la vez que me dejo tumbar en la cama. Me siento incapaz de retener por más tiempo el supuesto secreto a voces, por lo que confieso con vocecilla infantil.- ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste como ardió? ¿Viste, viste? Solo me hizo falta un par de garrafas de gasolina, una cerilla y ¡buuuuuum!, estalló por los aires…-suspiro, bajo la mirada cada vez más consternada de Harry.-Fue tan bonito… el fuego era rojo, muy rojo…-alzo las manos hacia el techo y muevo los dedos, observando su silueta con ojos maravillados.-Tan rojo… era como su pelo, Haz… como el pelo de Lilly… muy, muy, muy rojo… parecía que el edificio sangraba… la sangre también es roja, ¿verdad? Su pelo también era rojo…

Voy callándome, sin dejar de mirarme los dedos.

Harry espira, y me da unas palmaditas en la pierna.

-Lo sé, Dan, lo sé.-parece que va a decir algo más, pero lo interrumpo, bajando los brazos y apoyándolos en mi pecho que sube y baja erráticamente.

-¿Me dejas solo? Estoy cansado…-susurro, torciendo la cabeza para el lado contrario al que está él.

Duda, pero termina accediendo, asegurándome que estará en la cocina para cualquier cosa que necesite. Al salir, cierra la puerta con suavidad.

He fallado. He fallado miserablemente. Creí que si quemaba el lugar donde había muerto, el fantasma de Lilly dejaría de atormentarme, dejaría de perseguirme cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Creí que así recuperaría un poco la cordura que parece, hace siglos que he perdido. Pero no, no ha desaparecido, sigo notándolo aquí, justo al lado de donde debería latirme el corazón. Y lo noto en mi cabeza, como una presencia oscura, como una sombra más negra en la ya de por sí oscuridad que me consume.

Una parte de mí, sin embargo, se alegra de que quemar el almacén donde murió no haya funcionado. Porque así la sigo teniendo, se queda conmigo. La echo tanto de menos…

Me hago un ovillo en la cama, subiendo las rodillas al pecho, aunque la izquierda, esa llena de tornillos metálicos, se queja un poco con el movimiento. Cierro los ojos. Sí, la echo mucho de menos. Es como si, al perderla, unas tijeras imaginarias hubieran cercenado el hilo que me mantenía sujeto al mundo, a la vida. Y ahora estoy tan perdido, en la oscuridad, en el dolor, en mi propia miseria y en mi propia soledad…

Aprieto los párpados con fuerza, el uno contra el otro, deseando que nunca más se vuelvan a abrir. El sentimiento de soledad, de no tener absolutamente a nadie vuelve a burbujear en mi pecho, vuelve a comprimirse contra las paredes, vuelve a amenazar con estallar como si fuera una estrella, que luego se convertirá en un agujero negro, que me arrastrará, que me engullirá. Por favor, basta. Deja de apretar. Duele. Deja de crecer, no lo voy a poder soportar… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué duele tanto la soledad? Es culpa mía, a fin de cuentas… Estar tan solo, me refiero. Desde la muerte de Lilly me he cerrado, he construido un grueso caparazón, y me niego a que el calor de cualquier otro ser humano derrita los muros de hielo que ahora encierran mi alma. Y, tenéis que creerme, no es que yo me quiera sentirme así, no es que yo haya decidido esto, ¿creéis que me gusta sufrir? Pero no puedo, me siento incapaz de actuar de ningún otro modo, y tenéis que creerme de verdad, lo he intentado… Sin embargo, parece que con intentarlo no siempre basta, que no es suficiente… Y ahora, ¿qué? Ahora estoy solo, he perdido a prácticamente todo el mundo que una vez había querido, me he distanciado de la gente a la que realmente le importaba y lo único que hago bien es emborracharme día sí día también, en un intento de ahogar la soledad en una marea de alcohol, pues comprobé hace tiempo que no era suficiente con la de mis lágrimas.

Y el único que, en el pasado, pudo atenuar este inmanente sentimiento que me lleva acompañando desde que era un adolescente, el único que logró coser los lacerantes bordes de la herida, también se ha ido hace tiempo…

-No sé fue, estúpido.-me recrimino a mí mismo, abriendo los ojos y poniéndome boca a arriba.-Tú lo echaste. Tú hiciste que Dougie se fuese de tu lado.

Pongo una mueca, el recuerdo del rubio haciendo que la burbuja de mi pecho crezca más, incluso obligándome a soltar un pequeño resuello. Sí, hice que se fuera de mi lado… yo y solo yo… Bastante hizo que aguantó todo un año, ¿no? ¿Quién en su situación, en mi situación, lo hubiera aguantado? Yo habría tirado mucho antes la toalla, porque sabía que no era el caballo ganador, sabía que no merecía la pena apostar por mí, sabía que estaba condenado a perder.

Con todos estos deprimentes recuerdos y pensamientos revoloteándome en la cabeza, fortalecidos debido al efecto depresivo del alcohol, me inclino sobre el borde de la cama, en busca de las latas de cerveza que escondo ahí debajo.

Cuando mis dedos topan con la cilíndrica figura, se cierran con fuerza en torno a ella, subiéndola hasta mi pecho. No me molesto si quiera en incorporarme, mi dedo haciendo presión hacia arriba en la argolla de aluminio que abre con un chasquido la boquilla de la lata.

-Por ti.-digo, alzando el recipiente al aire, sin saber muy bien por quién estoy brindando en solitario. Luego me lo llevo a los labios, dando un voraz trago, tratando de que el alcohol acabe por convertirse en el veneno que mate el monstruo que, desde que Lilly murió, lleva creciendo ahí, en mi interior, donde antes estuvo mi alma.

* * *

**_¿Una gominola? :D *huye perseguida por una orda de lectoras con horcas y antorchas, furiosas porque ha roto Pones*_**

**_PD: por si os interesa/no lo sabíais, he subido un nuevo fic titulado 'Bite me again'. Es aceptable, lo prometo... O casi. _**

**_PD2: Lots of love 3 _**


	2. But the pain carries on

_**Hoooooooooooooola, personitas adorables :3 Mirad qué bien, que me ha dado tiempo a acabar el capítulo antes de lo que pensaba y ha quedado bastante decente *PARTY HARD*. Ahora solo falta que os guste xDDD Es un poco... ña, enrevesado, pero es la única forma de hacer avanzar la historia (ya veréis a qué me refiero). Y... creo que no tengo que decir nada más a excepción de daros mil gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado en el capi uno. Me hacen sumamente feliz :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_** Joup llu laic it :]**_

* * *

_**-CAPÍTULO 2: AND EVERYTHING'S GONE BUT THE PAIN CARRIES ON-**_

_**Danny**_

Au.

A…au…

Joder.

Por mi boca se escapa un lastimero quejido debido al dolor de cabeza monumental que llevo, y con una mano me encasqueto mejor las gafas de sol que cubren mis ojos, hipersensibles a la luz que se cuela por entre el nublado cielo de Londres. Me escurro en el asiento del copiloto donde estoy sentado, deslizando el culo por el cuero del mismo, buscando que la hiriente luz no dañe mis irritados ojos.

Cómo duele estar sobrio, por Dios…

-¿Te duele algo?-me pregunta una voz con un retintín socarrón a mi derecha. No me molesto ni en girar la cabeza hacia Harry, solo emito un gruñido grave, apoyando la cabeza en la mano, mi codo contra la ventanilla.- ¿Qué tal si pongo algo de música?

Y el muy cabrón enciende la radio, la voz del interlocutor impacta mis tímpanos como si de una apisonadora se tratase. No puedo evitar gimotear un poco más, agarrándome la cabeza con las manos, a ver si así cesan los golpes contra el gong que debo de tener dentro.

-Eres un hijo de puta…-farfullo, lanzándole una mirada asesina a través de los tintados cristales de mis gafas. Él sonríe, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, atento al congestionado tráfico que nos hace avanzar y parar cada poco.

-Puede parecerlo, sí. Pero lo estoy haciendo por tu bien… al menos, mayormente por tu bien.-suelta, subiendo el volumen de la radio.

-Mayormente por mi… -repito, estupefacto. ¿Qué entiende este por hacer el bien?-¿Hacer que me explote la cabeza, que se me funda el cerebro y que me revienten los tímpanos es ''por mi bien''?

-Exacto.-contesta él todo tranquilo, asintiendo.-A ver si así de una jodida vez le coges tanto miedo a las resacas que no vuelves a emborracharte.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, ni siquiera molestándome en elaborar una respuesta a eso. Claro. Cómo si la oh-cuidado-qué-pedazo-de-técnica fuera a funcionar. Psé. Estoy más que acostumbrado a las resacas, es más, para mí ya es como un estado natural antagónico y complementario al de estar borracho… Sí, es penoso que no me acuerde de la última vez que estuve sobrio sin andar luego medio moribundo por ahí…

Nos quedamos en silencio (bueno, silencio no, porque los altavoces siguen expulsando estridentes e infernales chirridos) unos minutos, en los que yo cierro los ojos, suspirando.

-¿Y la otra parte?-pregunto después de un rato, levantando los párpados y girando levemente la cabeza para enfocar a mi amigo. Ha dicho 'mayormente' por mi bien, así que habrá un 'en menor medida' por algún lado, ¿no? Ja, si es que mis lastimadas neuronas aún dan de sí un poco más de lo que creíais…

-La otra parte es por satisfacción personal.-contesta, subiendo un hombro, una imperceptible arruga deformando su entrecejo.

Bufando, echo hacia atrás la cabeza, que aún me late, hasta que hace contacto con el reposacabezas. Me lo suponía. Tanta tortura si no, no es lógica.

-Sigues enfadado conmigo.-susurro, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y vaciando el contenido de mis pulmones de en forma de afligido suspiro, notando cómo mis mejillas ganan algo de color.

-No, qué va. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Quizás el hecho de que casi jodes con tu estupidez una relación de más de un año con una persona que realmente quiero? ¿Quizás porque he tenido que suplicar y arrastrarme ante ella y ante su hermana para que no te cuelguen de los huevos? ¿Quizás porque a pesar de ello no estoy seguro de que no te denuncien y acabes en prisión? ¿Por eso tendría que estar enfadado? ¿Eh, Danny?-su voz está teñida ahora, no tanto de enfado, sino de una decepción tan grande y aplastante que la siento como algo físico que me hunde más en el asiento. Me encojo, tragando saliva, bajando los ojos a mi regazo, tan avergonzado que creo que la cara me va a estallar en cualquier momento. Joder, mola más cuando estoy con la castaña y sus reproches me resbalan…

-Yo…-empiezo, dirigiendo momentáneamente mis ojos hacia el exterior, encontrándose con un niño que me observa ojiplático desde la parte trasera del coche contiguo. Pongo una mueca, pero eso no hace que deje de mirarme, así que termino siendo yo el que aparta la mirada.-Lo siento, ¿vale? Ya te dije que lo siento… Estaba…

-Sí, coño, estabas borracho.-me interrumpe abruptamente el ojiazul, y por el rabillo del ojo veo cómo aprieta las manos en torno al volante, a la vez que su boca se transforma en una fina línea de labios apretados.-Ese es el problema. Que últimamente siempre estás borracho. Y crees que eso es excusa para hacer lo que te venga en gana y luego arreglarlo con un 'lo siento'.

-Eso no es cierto.-me reboto, irguiéndome y mirándole, aunque el movimiento me provoca una descarga de dolor directa al cerebro.-Yo solo…

-¿Qué, Danny, tú solo qué?-suspira, girando la cabeza para enfocarme, aprovechando que hemos parado en un semáforo en rojo.-No lo verás así, pero es la verdad. Y puede que no busques hacer daño a los demás, joder, sé que no quieres hacérselo. Pero no te das cuenta de que lo haces, lo haces a pesar de que tu objetivo sea autodestruirte a ti mismo.

Me muerdo el interior de los carrillos, sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho. Busco algo con lo que rebatirle, pero a mi lengua no acude ninguna excusa. ¿Cómo idear alguna contra lo que es la más pura y sórdida realidad?

-Eso no es verdad…-miento de todas maneras, y vuelvo a recostarme, cruzándome de brazos y cerrando los ojos, aunque finjo que estoy mirando por la ventana.

-Sí que lo es, Dan. Solo hay que mirarte para saberlo… Das pena, tío.-esto no suena a reproche, sin embargo, sino que lo dice incluso con cariño. ¿Qué doy pena? Dime algo que no sepa… Además, esto no es nuevo. Esto no es para nada nuevo. Llevo dando pena ya unos cuantos años…-Tienes… que dejar de hacerte esto. No te lo mereces…

-Oh, venga, Harry.-salto, con los puños apretados. Por ahí no paso.-Ahora me vendrás con la mierda de que me merezco ser feliz. No me toques los cojones. Yo no quiero ser feliz.

El contacto visual solo se ve roto tras unos intensos segundos, cuando un coche de detrás nos pita porque el semáforo ya se ha puesto verde, abriéndonos el paso.

-Solo trato de ayudarte.-afirma Harry, negando con la cabeza, poniendo el motor de nuevo en marcha.

Y yo, en mi actitud de borde e integral gilipollas, le contesto desdeñosamente entre dientes.

-No necesito ayuda. De nadie. Ni siquiera tuya. ¿O acaso me has oído alguna jodida vez pedírtela?

El vehículo frena de golpe, en medio de la carretera, y doy gracias de llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Los indignados pitidos no se hacen de esperar, aunque en esos momentos me preocupa más que el cerebro me vuelva al sitio después de tan brusco movimiento dentro de mi cráneo.

-¿No necesitas ayuda? ¡¿En serio, Danny?!-ahora sí, Harry está realmente cabreado, esa vena latiendo en su cuello le delata. Aunque ha tenido bastante paciencia, lo admito. Yo ya me hubiera reventado los dientes de un puñetazo.-Me cago en la puta, ¿crees que es de personas que no necesitan ayuda lo que tú estás haciendo? ¿Emborracharse hasta el borde del coma etílico un día sí y al otro también? ¿Ir de aquí para allí como una puta alma en pena que no tiene donde caerse muerta? ¡Hace dos semanas hiciste arder un jodido almacén! ¡Y ayer pasaste en el calabozo la noche por tirar piedras al jodido escaparate de un estudio!-atrapo el lateral de mi labio inferior entre mis dientes, mordiendo, fuerte, eludiendo las quejas que emite la fina piel y la sensible carne. Harry me mira con ojos críticos, duros, fríos, con un reproche tan claro en el hielo que congela su iris que un escalofrío trepa por mi columna vertebral.-No te imaginas la puta suerte que has tenido de que ese estudio sea de la hermana de Izzy, en serio. ¿Crees que si fuese de un desconocido estarías ahora aquí? ¿Eh? ¿O crees que ya te habrían enchironado por destrozo de una propiedad privada? ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Danny? ¿Acabar entre rejas? ¿O prefieres que un día tu cuerpo diga basta, que lo envenenes tanto que ya no pueda salir adelante? ¿Es eso, quieres morir, Danny? Porque hay formas más eficaces que transformarse en el puto alcohólico en el que te has convertido.-no contesto, la saliva de repente dejando de humedecer mi boca, por lo que la noto súbitamente seca, contagiando incluso a las paredes de mi garganta, que ahora se sienten ásperas como lijas. Las palabras de Harry, tan afiladas como verdaderas, me dejan clavado en el sitio. Y no porque me niegue a mí mismo cada argumento que ha empleado, sino porque dicho en voz alta suena más doloroso que susurrado por las voces de dentro de mi cabeza. Al ver mi reacción, o mejor dicho, mi no-reacción, la vena del cuello de Harry deja de latir, el enfado esfumándose tan rápido como ha aparecido.-Mira, sé que duele, joder, claro que lo sé, pero… han pasado cinco años. Cinco putos años. Y tú ahora tienes veintinueve. Es hora de que reacciones. Porque como no lo hagas pronto, luego va a ser muy tarde. Y ya no podrás salir del pozo. ¿Quieres quedarte en el pozo, Danny? ¿O quieres ver la luz, quieres volver a respirar aire de verdad, quieres volver a vivir?

No puedo evitar coger aire, profundamente, hasta que siento que el oxígeno llega hasta el fondo de mis pulmones. Lo retengo, durante unos cuantos segundos, casi imaginándome mentalmente el recorrido que la molécula realiza, cómo rápida pero paulatinamente se va agotando al pasar a la sangre y ser repartido por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Y, aunque suene escabroso, admito que ese resquemor que produce su falta, esa presión que parece apretar mis pulmones, me gusta. Y me gusta porque consigue camuflar mínimamente el dolor que produce la herida que las palabras de Harry han reabierto, ahí, en mi pecho, sangrando sin sangrar, escociendo como si ese conjunto de vocales y consonantes fuera la sal con la que hacer chisporrotear la lacerante dentellada.

Sin embargo, me veo en la obligación de dejar marchar tan cuestionable placer, y tomo una bocanada de aire. Harry me sigue mirando, preocupado, muy preocupado, y también algo esperanzado. Y, para no decepcionarle más de lo que ya he hecho, giro la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, cerrando el agarre como si así pudiera juntar un poco más los bordes de la herida, por si con algo de suerte consigo dejar de desangrarme por dentro.

-Por favor, sigue conduciendo.-susurro, no, suplico, con una voz tan débil y rota que parece un soplo de aire.

Le escucho suspirar, y yo me limito a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, dando gracias de tener las gafas de sol para así ocultarlos. Aprieto los párpados, sintiendo algo arder en sus extremos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo quema? Quema mi pecho, queman las lágrimas, queman las palabras, queman los pensamientos, quema la ausencia y quema la presencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya estoy ardiendo en el infierno y no me he dado cuenta? ¿Acaso las llamas del abismo ya me están consumiendo, ya están lamiendo mi alma, ya la abrazan, ya la mecen entre sus brazos para retenerla y torturarla para el resto de la eternidad? Quizás es este el pozo del que habla Harry. Quizás ya es demasiado tarde para salir. Quizás nunca hubo oportunidad para hacerlo una vez que caí. ¿Caí? ¿De verdad caí? Porque estoy empezando a pensar que el infierno no está donde durante siglos lo han colocado, no está en ningún lugar bajo tierra, profundo, muy profundo, no es ningún agujero oscuro y sin retorno. Estoy casi seguro de que se equivocan, se equivocan porque creo que no está ahí, sino aquí, dentro. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué mejor refinamiento para el alma, que mejor método contra la huida, que una cárcel de huesos y carne?

No he abierto los ojos pero noto cómo el coche se pone en marcha. Solo tras cinco minutos me permito levantar lentamente los párpados, mis pupilas ajustándose a la luz. Dejo caer la cabeza hasta que el lateral de mi frente queda apoyado en la ventanilla. Estoy cansado… estoy muy, muy cansado de todo. ¿No hay por ningún lado un botón de apagar? Quiero desconectarme de mí mismo, por favor.

Hacemos el resto del camino en silencio, hasta que Harry detiene el vehículo en el aparcamiento de la prisión de Londres. Hoy toca venir a visitar a Jimmy, con un poco de suerte, la última vez, puesto que en un mes cumplirá su condena y será libre.

Salgo del coche, las suelas de mis playeros haciendo crujir la arenilla que queda atrapada bajo ellas. Me estiro, notando cómo cada ínfimo músculo de mi cuerpo se queja, agarrotado, producto de la fatiga, tanto física como mental.

Ajustándome de nuevo las gafas de sol sobre mi nariz, observo con los ojos entrecerrados el lugar en el que estamos. Situado en las afueras, el edificio penitenciario se yergue en medio de una gran explanada, una construcción de hormigón en forma de 'U' con ventanas blancas, rodeado de una alta alambrada vigilada por guardias.

Sigo contemplando la estructura cuando siento que Harry se coloca a mi lado. Finjo estar concentrado en escrutar el puesto que, a unos cuantos metros, vigila la entrada y salida de personas, donde hay una cola considerable de visitantes. No dice nada, pero sus ojos están sobre mí, y temo que vuelva a insistir en lo de antes, que vuelva a meter, a pesar de ser con buenas intenciones, el dedo en la llaga. Pero, gracias a Dios, parece que advierte mi escasa (por no decir nula) colaboración en poner algo de mi parte para mejorar mi propia situación personal, así que no dice nada, solo me da unas palmaditas en el hombro y hace un gesto con la cabeza, en dirección al puesto de seguridad.

Suspiro aliviado de no tener que enfrentarme otra vez en tan corto espacio de tiempo a la exteriorización de mis demonios, y le sigo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero.

Sin embargo, antes de que lleguemos a la cola, una musiquilla insistente comienza a sonar, y ambos nos detenemos, él sacando con habilidad su teléfono móvil del bolsillo interior de su chupa de cuero.

-Hola, cariño.-le dice al aparato una vez que ha descolgado, y mis lamentables neuronas todavía tienen capacidad suficiente como para imaginarse que es Izzy la que está llamando. Izzy es la novia de Harry, una chica de familia obrera y recepcionista en una clínica veterinaria, muy maja. La verdad es que no pega mucho con un pandillero, menos de los grandes como es (o era, más bien…) Harry, pero increíblemente ya llevan casi un año de relación. El único bache grave que han tenido se ha producido ayer, y, ¡oh!, ¿adivináis de quién fue la culpa? ¡Din, din, din, premio! Del menda. Sep. Casi mando a la mierda su relación, como muy bien me ha recordado mi musculoso amigo hará media hora en el coche. Pero, ey, no caigáis en el error: no es que Izzy no me trague o viceversa. Solo… piensa que debo madurar. Como ha hecho Harry. Como ha parecido hacer todo el jodido mundo. Y… supongo que destrozar el estudio del que su hermana mayor es dueña con el doble o triple de la tasa recomendada de alcohol en sangre no es plan de demostrarle mi madurez… Y se cabreó, sí… mucho, además… En la comisaría, donde permanecí detenido las horas que Harry, ella y su hermana vinieron a por mí, el ojiazul salió en mi defensa, como siempre hace, y… Bueno, puedo resumíroslo bastante en una de las últimas frases que dijo Izzy: 'Si no cambia, deberías alejarte de él. Bastante has hecho. Al final va a acabar de arrastrarte a ti también'. Algo así era. Debo decir en su defensa que, horas después, pasado el cabreo inicial, vino a pedirme perdón por lo que había dicho. Recuerdo que solo asentí y forcé una penosa sonrisa. A fin de cuentas, tenía más razón que una santa. Me he convertido en un jodido agujero negro que, además de ser incapaz de salir de sí mismo, de abandonar la oscuridad que parece haber pasado a formar parte de su ser, arrastra todo lo que pilla a su paso, lo engulle, aniquila cualquier vestigio de luz. ¿Creéis que no me doy cuenta de lo desdichado que es Harry a mí lado? ¿Creéis que no sé que la preocupación por si volveré a casa o me tendrá que venir a buscar al hospital, que la desesperación por ver que no hay progreso en mí, que solo hay retroceso, no le pasa factura? Pues claro que lo sé. Y él ya tiene treinta tacos… es hora de que tenga su vida sin tener que ser la niñera de un puto alcohólico deprimido que no sabe qué hacer con su vida de mierda, a la que no sabe buscar el sentido a parte de en el fondo de los vasos y las botellas de Jack Daniels y de Sailor Jerry.

Comienzo a mordisquearme las uñas cuando Harry se aleja unos pasos de mí tras hacerme una seña con el dedo índice en alto, una prominente arruga entre sus cejas que no presagia nada bueno. Vuelvo a mirar hacia la cárcel. ¿Acabaré aquí? Me refiero, ¿y si la hermana de Izzy al final sí que presenta cargos contra mí? Iré a chirona. Ya no hay segundas oportunidades, se acabaron hace cinco años cuando la policía acordó dejarnos libres tras… bueno, lo que pasó. ¿No es por culpa de esa línea infranqueable por lo que los Blackstars prácticamente pasaron prácticamente a la sombra, donde aún están? Donde aún estamos… Y la verdad es que, bendita ironía, he tenido hasta suerte en mi desafortunada vida, porque en todas las peleas en las que mi ebriedad me ha metido en estos últimos cinco años, en todas las trifulcas y jaleos en los que he estado implicado, nunca nadie ha presentado cargos.

Trago saliva, apartando los ojos del edificio. A pesar de todo, no quiero ir a la cárcel. No es lugar para mí, no podría estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes sin tener nada con lo que apagar las voces de mi cabeza. Me volvería completamente loco… quiero decir, más de lo que ya parece que estoy. Además, encerrado tampoco podría continuar con mi búsqueda desesperada de los culpables, en parte, de mi estado actual…

Giro la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza porque ahora, delante de Harry, no es momento de pensar en ello, y le busco con los ojos. Se ha alejado bastante, quizás inconscientemente al estar sumido en la conversación telefónica, y tampoco pongo mucha atención en captar lo que dice. Pasea de un lado a otro, nervioso y haciendo movimientos con las manos.

Un nuevo retortijón nervioso sacude mi estómago. Joder. ¿Por qué no entran en razón? De acuerdo, mi comportamiento no está para nada justificado, no se puede ir rompiendo escaparates y haciendo saltar alarmas por ahí, pero, ¡vamos, hombre!, fue un puto cristal. No pueden enchironarme por un jodido vidrio. No sé, lo pagaré…aunque a ver de dónde saco el dinero, porque mis números ya no son ni rojos, son tirando a inexistentes… pero, ey, ¿creíais que por ser cliente habitual en los bares me regalan las copas? Pues no… Pero, la cuestión es que no puedo ir a la cárcel por eso… Y… además… tenía mis motivos, ¿de acuerdo? Cierto, la noche pasada iba con una castaña de aquí al polo sur, pero aún conservaba algo de consciencia. Y es que pasar por ese estudio fotográfico me recordó tanto a él que… perdí el control, ¿de acuerdo? Lo perdí por completo al pensar en Dougie y, cuando quise darme cuenta una piedra del tamaño de una patata, que había sido propulsada por mi mano, yacía junto a las fotos de parejas felices en su día de bodas, de niños regordetes vestidos de mariquitas o payasos, y otras varias, rodeado todo de cristalitos y con una estridente alarma resonando en todo el vecindario, que, para colmo, está en la otra punta de Londres, en los barrios casi pijos… cómo llegué yo (y remarco el 'yo') hasta un lugar así es un misterio incluso para mí.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Sí, no queda otra, aceptará sí o sí… Yo también te quiero.-salgo de mis recuerdos y cavilaciones con el estallar de la arena debido a los pasos de Harry sobre ella, que se acerca, colgando y guardándose el móvil.

La expresión de su cara no me gusta un pelo. Y eso que no es desoladora o amarga, de esas que podría si tuviera que decirme que, una vez crucemos las puertas de seguridad de la cárcel, ya puedo quedarme dentro y ahorrarme un nuevo viaje. Es… casi divertida… y malvada… ¿qué demonios?

-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia para ti. ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?-dice, como si de un niño de cinco años se tratase. ¿Quién es el inmaduro ahora? Gruño como única respuesta, así que se toma la libertad de decidir por mí.- Empezaré por la buena. Aunque la mala no es tan mala a lo que a mí respecta… aunque a ti no te va a hacer ni puta gracia.

-Suéltalo de una vez.-rumio, poniendo los ojos en blanco y hundiendo hasta el fondo de los bolsillos mis manos, para no perciba que tiemblan un poquitín… Gallina.

Harry sonríe enseñando los dientes y procede a darme unas efusivas palmadas en la espalda.

-La buena noticia es que Alice no va a presentar cargos contra ti por destrozar el escaparate.-se me escapa un suspiro medianamente aliviado, aunque supuse antes que si Harry estaba tan contento no sería porque me fueran a encarcelar.

-Y… ¿la mala noticia?-me atrevo a preguntar al ver que él no continua, haciéndome sufrir un poquito más al tenerme en vilo. Maldito.

-La mala… es que no te ha denunciado con una condición.

Me quedo mirándole con cara de idiota, parpadeando repetidamente tras los cristales de mis gafas. Esto no me da buena espina…

-¿Qué condición?

La sonrisa de Harry se ensancha y aprieta mi hombro con sus dedos.

-Que, en recompensa por su cristal roto y su generosidad, trabajes para ella durante dos meses. Como no solo es dueña del estudio, sino también de una pequeña galería de exposiciones que en breves comenzará su actividad, necesita a alguien que le haga las minucias tales como el mantenimiento, la limpieza, que le lleves el café por las mañanas…-mi boca cuelga más y más con cada palabra que expele Harry, tanto que poco le falta para llegar al suelo. ¿Qué? Espera, espera… ¿yo con trabajo? No, replanteo la pregunta, ¿yo con trabajo en un puto estudio haciendo de… de… de un jodido chico para todo? ¿A mis veintinueve años? ¿Eso no es para los estudiantes que tienen que pagarse la carrera? ¿Qué coño pinto yo en un estudio preparando cafés… y… y limpiando suelos y…? ¿¡Qué cojones más se puede hacer en un jodido estudio fotográfico!?-Vaya, te lo has tomado mejor de lo que esperaba, no te has ni desmayado.-se cachondea encima Harry, soltando una risita por lo bajini.-Empiezas este lunes. A las ocho de la mañana. Y no te olvides de darle las gracias.

_**Dougie**_

-Brrrrrrrrr, mira el avión, mira como vuela, ¡halaaa!-acierto con la cuchara cargada de papilla en la boca abierta de Jake, que nada más tragar comienza a reír como un descosido, golpeando con las manitas la mesita acoplada a su trona.-Rico, ¿eh?- me mira con sus ojos azules oscuro muy abiertos, haciendo soniditos agudos. Sonrío, un cosquilleo agradable en la base de mi estómago, y cargo de nuevo el avión, digo, la cuchara. Esta vez Jakie tuerce la cabeza hacia un lado, negándose a comer, pero sin dejar de reír.- ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia, granuja?-y aprovechando que tiene la boca abierta le doy otra cucharada tras varios intentos. Es un triunfo darle de comer a este niño, de verdad. En seguida se despista con cualquier cosa. Aunque, bueno, supongo que es normal, solo tiene diez meses, todo le debe de llamar la atención.

-¿Aún sigues con la misión imposible? ¿Crees que algún día tardaremos menos de media hora en darle de comer al bicho este?-dice una voz a mi espalda, y segundos después siento un cariñoso beso en la corinilla. Giro la cabeza con una sonrisa plantada en los labios para ver a un Jeremy recién arreglado, con su ligera barba perfectamente perfilada y sus ojos de oro brillando al conectarlos con los míos.

-Sigo, sigo… No sé, quizás cuando sea un poco más mayor lo logremos… O vamos listos.-mi sonrisa se estira un poco más al ver como los dedos de Jem descolocan el fino cabello de Jakie, tan, tan rubio que casi parece blanco. El bebé protesta, moviendo las manos, pero luego vuelve a reírse.-Al menos es un niño feliz.-bromeo, tratando de darle otra cucharada.

-¿Cómo no lo va a ser teniendo un padre tan genial como tú?-acompaña el cumplido con un guiño, mientras se va a buscar una taza para servirse el café que le he dejado.

Estiro los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, arrebuñando una nueva cucharada del plato de papilla, que todavía está por la mitad.

Y, sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho. ¿De qué? De culpabilidad. ¿Y por qué de culpabilidad, os preguntaréis, si no he hecho nada malo? Bueno, por mi reacción ante la noticia que salió en el telediario hace dos semanas. Porque toda esa semana, y en contra de mi voluntad, me encontré con tentaciones de coger el teléfono y saber si Danny estaba bien. Porque pensé en él más de la cuenta, en mi antigua vida, en nuestra antigua vida. Por no haberle contado a Jem toda la verdad sobre ella, por haberle mentido con respecto a mi procedencia, a la cicatriz de mi pecho, a todo lo anterior a él. Y por seguir, en cierta medida, mintiéndole al no habérselo confesado aún.

Sin contar el hecho de que él es perfecto, ya lo veis, me trata más que bien, me ha dado la vida que toda persona desea, y me quiere, realmente me quiere. Y, no os equivoquéis, no es que yo no le quiera. Porque lo hago, juro por lo más sagrado que lo hago, y mucho. Y precisamente por eso me siento culpable, por eso y por dudar de la felicidad que me proporciona la vida a su lado.

Sacudiendo imperceptiblemente la cabeza, levanto la vista y veo que Jake me está mirando con los ojitos fijos, el dedo pulgar en la boca, casi, casi como si intuyera mi lapsus.

-¿Qué pasa, bicho?-empleo el calificativo que antes utilizó Jem, dándole un toquecito en la naricita. Luego miro el reloj de diseño que está en una de las paredes de la cocina y cuyas agujas marcan las nueve menos veinticinco.- ¿Acabamos de comer para que papi pueda irse a trabajar tranquilo?

-Si tienes que marcharte, no te preocupes, que le acabo de dar de comer yo.-Jem se sienta en frente de mí, la taza en su mano, humeante. Sopla un poco para enfriar el ardiente líquido.-No queremos que Alice te cuelgue, ¿verdad que no, Jakie?-Jake ahora le mira a él, estrujando el babero manchado de comida entre sus diminutos dedos.-Bastante irascible está con lo de ayer, solo faltaba que cargases tú con las culpas.

Suspiro, dándome por vencido con el niño, y le paso la cuchara a Jem y también el plato.

-Sí, tienes razón. Aunque seguro que ya la ha pagado con el que le rompió el escaparate. Casi hasta me da pena el borrachín que fue. No me gustaría estar en su piel y tener que enfrentarme a la ira de Alice.-Jeremy suelta una carcajada mientras trata de acertar con la cuchara en la boca de Jakie y no en sus mejillas regordetas o en su mentón.

-Pobre hombre… Seguro que con el susto no vuelve a beber… O a pasearse por la zona… ¿Crees que le pondrá una orden de alejamiento a Alice?-me río mientras me levanto para limpiarme las manos de los posibles restos de papilla en el fregadero.

-No me extrañaría…-sí, esa mujer tiene carácter, mucho carácter. Aunque también tiene su corazoncito, todo hay que decirlo.-Bueno, pues me voy entonces, ¿sí? Hoy no tienes sesión, ¿no?-me acerco a Jem tras comprobar que no hay ninguna mancha en mis vaqueros o en mi jersey fino azul.

- Correcto. Hasta el lunes nada.

-Genial. ¿Me pasas a buscar con Jakie entonces a la salida del trabajo? He pensado que podíamos ir por ahí a celebrar… no sé, algo.-me encojo de un hombro, mirándole con el labio inferior atrapado entre mis labios.

Sonríe, dejando la cuchara para rodear con sus brazos mi torso, pegándome a él.

-Algo.-se ríe, dejando ver sus perfectos blancos y alineados dientes.-Me encanta el plan. Allí estaremos.

-Bien.-susurro, dejando después un tierno beso en sus labios.-Nos vemos entonces.

-Nos vemos entonces.-repite, dándome un nuevo beso, antes de dejarme marchar, reticente. Le doy un beso a Jakie en la frente para que no me embadurne la cara de papilla, añadiendo un 'sé bueno, campeón', antes de encaminarme hacia la puerta de la cocina. Antes de que salga por ella, dispuesto a recoger mis cosas y echar una carrerilla a pie hasta el estudio (que menos mal que queda cerca de casa y no tengo que coger el coche), Jeremy añade un:-Te quiero, Dougs.

Me giro, apoyando una mano en el umbral de la puerta, en mis labios una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera, aunque con un amargo regusto de culpa.

-Yo también te quiero, Jem.

Y entonces me siento un poquito mejor.

* * *

_** Y esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya sido suficiente xDDD Prometo que las cosas se irán clarificando con el paso de los capítulos, pero no me odiéis aún a los pobres Ponesitos, que hay muuuuuuchas cosas por contar y tienen sus razones para haber hecho lo que han hecho (especialmente lo digo por la princesa rubia). **_

_** Err, supongo que os imagináis qué va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, así que trataré de escribirlo rápido para no haceros sufrir mucho :P**_

_** Pecas de abrazos y vainilla de besos para vosotras 3**_


	3. Down memory lane, we're here again

_**Hola, cosas guapas :3 Sé que dije que subiría este capi a mediados de semana, pero, créedme, me ha costado la vida terminar este capítulo. Así me ha quedado LOL. Mira que los otros dos me gustaron, pero este... ha quedado weird (por no decir otra cosa), idk ._. Espero que, al menos, os guste un poquito, aunque no esperéis gran cosa, ya os lo digo u.u **_

_** Y no sé qué más. Que os loveo. Y perdón por anticipado. Lol.**_

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 3: DOWN MEMORY LANE, WE'RE HERE AGAIN -**

_**Dougie**_

Hay días en la vida de cada persona que se anuncian tranquilos, como cualquier otra jornada, y que, sin embargo, acaban empañados por un acontecimiento completamente inesperado que rompe toda cotidianidad, ya no solo en esas veinticuatro horas, si no que descolocan el esquema para una buena temporada, llegando incluso a causar cambios irreparables. Una petición de matrimonio, un despido, la muerte de un ser querido… un reencuentro… incluso tu propia muerte. Y lo sorprendente es que no hay avisos, no hay señales de advertencia para poder evitar tales acontecimientos o, al menos, protegerse de ellos, prepararse tanto para las buenas como las malas noticias. No hay cosquilleo en el estómago, ni sensaciones extrañas en la nuca. Simplemente, ¡pum!, ocurre y punto.

Y como no hay forma de predecir esta clase de hechos arrolladores, ese lunes mis ojos se abren igual de perezosamente que cualquier otro día de la semana, y mi brazo se escapa de la misma manera del calor de debajo del edredón para que mi mano golpee exactamente igual el despertador, que suena insistente anunciando que queda una hora para que sean las nueve y tenga que presentarme a trabajar.

Todavía con un pie entre las brumas del sueño, me arrebujo un poco más en la cama, sin ninguna gana de abandonarla, menos aun cuando siento movimiento a mi lado, y segundos después un cuerpo caliente se pega a mi espalda.

-Mmmm, ¿ya es la hora?-farfulla un adormilado Jeremy contra mi cuello, hundiendo su nariz en mi hombro, a la vez que estrecha sus brazos sobre mi pecho desnudo.

-Ump hum…-no hago amago de abrir los ojos, sino que incluso me acurruco un poco más entre los brazos de Jem, nuestras respiraciones ya acompasadas al mismo ritmo.

-Pues… habrá que levantarse…-la queja sale casi dos minutos después en forma de suspiro de los labios de Jeremy, haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello.

-No quiero.-refunfuño, girándome aún dentro de su agarre, hasta que estamos frente a frente. Parpadeo para alejar un poco más la somnolencia y me froto un ojo con el nudillo, pasando luego los brazos por debajo de los suyos, las palmas de mis manos haciendo contacto con su perfilada espalda.-Peeeero si no voy Alice me matará. Más después de la oportunidad que me dio el otro día con lo de la galería…

El viernes, mi jefa me había llamado a su despacho poco antes de que mi jornada terminase. Me recordó que, además de ser la propietaria del estudio, también acababa de terminar de remodelar una pequeña galería en la calle de al lado. Piensa abrirla el mes que viene y me ofreció, como (y cito textualmente) 'el empleado con más talento y responsabilidad que tengo la desgracia de conocer', organizar y preparar la exposición inaugural. Decir que me puse a dar saltos por su despacho como una colegiala emocionada es quedarse corto… Fue un poco penoso, pero es que, ¡wow!, una exposición para mí solo. Bueno, vale, no para mí solo, porque participarán más artistas de varios ámbitos, pero el área de fotografía es toda, todita mía. Inserte risa malvada.

-Siempre puedes decir que te he secuestrado.-una holgazana sonrisa aparece en los labios de Jeremy y me contagia.

-Como si tú no tuvieras que ir a trabajar… ¿Te recuerdo que tienes sesión de fotos a las diez con Attitude?-él solo grazna, poniendo los ojos en blanco y hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

-Pfff, lo menos que me apetece en estos momentos es desnudarme delante de dos decenas de personas y posar para que me fotografíen.

Mis labios se tuercen en una pícara sonrisa mientras le acaricio el cuello con las yemas de los dedos.

-Pero a mí me gusta que te desnudes.-pongo voz inocentona, mirándole entre las pestañas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que otros me fotografíen también te gusta?-acerca peligrosamente su rostro al mío, con una ceja arqueada. Tuerzo la boca en una mueca divertida, hundiéndome en el brillo dorado de sus ojos.-Si al menos fueses tú el fotógrafo…

Me río por lo bajo, relamiéndome lentamente.

-Claro, cómo estaría tan concentrado y tendría tanto autocontrol…-ironizo, dejándome voltear cuando Jem hace ligera presión sobre mi hombro, haciendo que quede tumbado de espaldas sobre el mullido colchón. No tarda mucho en trepar sobre mí, y como respuesta yo no tardo mucho en atraparle en un húmedo beso mañanero.

-Mmm, pero si tú eres todo un profesional…-susurra tras romper el beso, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, y luego da un juguetón mordisco a mi labio inferior.

Yo solo emito una risita entre dientes, mirándole intensamente a los ojos, poniéndonos de acuerdo sin necesidad de emplear ninguna palabra: el trabajo va a tener que esperar.

…

-Tú has tenido sexo matutino.-es lo primero que oigo al cruzar el umbral de la puerta acristalada del estudio, algo acalorado debido al paso militar al que he venido por la calle para no llegar tarde.

-Buenos días para ti también, Angie.-dirijo mis ojos hacia el mostrador metálico y moderno situado en uno de los laterales de la recepción, tras el cual me encuentro a Angie, otra de las trabajadoras del estudio y una gran amiga.

-Claro, claro, buenos días, sí. ¿No os da pena el pobre Jakie? ¿Habéis insonorizado su habitación por lo menos? Lo vais a traumatizar…-dice, mientras yo me acerco. Me regala una amplia sonrisa, echándose sobre el hombro su oscuro cabello, a juego con su piel.

-Jakie ha pasado la noche en casa de Tom y Gi.-le informo con cierta sonra, sacándole la lengua y apoyando la cadera contra el borde de la mesa, una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón vaquero oscuro. Me paso la que está libre por el flequillo, peinándolo un poco con los dedos, pues después de la veloz pero productiva (je, je, je) ducha que tomamos Jem y yo antes de partir a toda carrera hacia nuestros respectivos oficios, apenas me dio tiempo a darle un cepillado, y debo de parecer un espantapájaros mojado.

Quizás estáis recordando eso que dije de que al comenzar mi nueva vida había roto cualquier posible lazo con mi antiguo yo. Bien, es cierto, los rompí todos. Excepto uno. Pero, ¿cómo iba a abandonar a mi rubio favorito? Tom y yo seguíamos manteniendo la misma relación de amistad, aunque ahora cada uno desde sus respectivas casas. Además, él también tiene ahora pareja, y se había mudado cuando yo lo había hecho a un pisito cercano al mío al irme yo a vivir con Jeremy. El piso es un poco menos ostentoso que el mío, pero es el que, en esta zona en la que estamos, puede permitirse con su sueldo de enfermero en el hospital. Cierto, a veces echo de menos su compañía, y los primeros meses me sentí bastante raro sin tenerlo rondando entre las mismas paredes en las que estaba yo, pero por suerte, como ya he dicho, nuestra amistad no se ha visto afectada y seguimos estando muy cerca, física y sentimentalmente hablando. Cómo no, por supuesto, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí a lo largo de todos estos años…

Y, como os imaginaréis viniendo de él (y os aseguro que su novia es sin ninguna duda su versión femenina), adora a los niños. Y Jakie no es una excepción. Por eso el tito Tom y la tita Gi aceptaron más que encantados cuidar de él la noche pasada y la media jornada de hoy, hasta que yo salga del trabajo, para así no ir apurados Jem y yo para llevárselo por la mañana temprano (y ese preciado tiempo lo hemos empleado bien en otras cosas…), puesto que ninguno de los dos iba a estar en casa hasta entonces por razones laborales.

-Oh, así que también tuviste sexo nocturno…-salta Angie, y yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sí, bueno, claro, había que aprovechar que teníamos la casa para nosotros solos, ¿no?

-¿Noto cierto matiz celoso en tu aterciopelada voz, Angie?-le tomo el pelo, inclinándome sobre el mostrador y subiendo las cejas. Ella sacude la mano en un gesto desdeñoso, a la vez que pone los ojos en blanco.

-Perdona si no todo el mundo tiene a un modelo profesional de toma pan y moja entre sus sábanas con el que jugar a _Cincuenta sombras de Grey_ por las noches y mañanas.-me suelta, haciéndome reír todavía más fuerte, aunque luego trato de ponerme serio.

-Hey, que nosotros no hemos practicado esa clase de sexo… al menos recientemente.-añado con media sonrisa.

Angie abre mucho los ojos y la boca, y empieza a hacer sonidos raros y a darse aire con los folletos de publicidad de la galería que tiene sobre el escritorio.

-Uff, no me digas esas cosas, por el amor de Dios, Dougie. ¿Quieres que me dé un soponcio al imaginarme a Jeremy vestido de cuero y con látigo?

Mi sonrisa se ensancha, y la miro a los ojos con el rostro deformado en una mueca malvada.

-¿Quién te dice a ti que es él el que lleva el cuero y el látigo?-bajo la voz, convirtiéndolo en un murmullo grave, casi, casi un ronroneo.

Angie hace que se sofoca aún más y termina atizándome con el folleto en la cabeza, a lo que yo suelto un indignado '¡oye!'.

-Eso por jugar con mis sentimientos.-se justifica, y yo le vuelvo a sacar la lengua muy maduramente.-Aunque, que sepas que tu Jeremy ya no es mi único amor platónico. Ahora he fichado uno nuevo. Ha sido amor a primera vista.-me informa, cambiando de tema y esperando a que la interrogue sobre ello mientras se escruta como quién no quiere la cosa las uñas pintadas.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Y quién ha sido el pobre diablo?-la pico, y esta vez consigo moverme lo suficientemente rápido, apartándome de la mesa, para que su mortífero folleto no vuelva a impactar contra mi delicada cabecita.

-Cállate, Poynter.-me fulmina con la mirada, toda seria. Y luego, apoyando los codos en la mesa y hundiendo la barbilla entre sus manos, pone cara risueña y emite un sonoro suspiro.-Es el nuevo.

-¿El nuevo? ¿Qué nuevo?-pregunto como un tonto, parpadeando sin comprender.

-Tanto sexo ha afectado a tus neuronas, rubia.-dice ella, rodando los ojos.

-Oye, no me llames eso.-frunzo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos.

-Claro, rubia.-ella sonríe inocentemente y ahora soy yo el que pone los ojos en blanco, acompañando el movimiento de un resoplido.- ¿De verdad no sabes de quién te hablo?-cuando niego con la cabeza, suspira.- ¿No te dijo Alice que había contratado al que rompió el escaparate en lugar de presentar cargos? Algo así como un ''servicios comunitarios'' casero.

Mi boca forma una perfecta 'o', al registrarse el dato en mi cerebro. Me lo ha comentado por encima, sí, pero se me ha olvidado por completo. Efectos de que al día siguiente te comunique que tienes que preparar una exposición inaugural de una galería, supongo. O quizás sí que ha sido el sexo… mmm…

-Oh. Es verdad. Empezaba hoy, ¿no?

-Correcto. Lleva aquí desde las ocho de la mañana. El pobre parece más perdido que un pollo en un garaje.-suelta una risita que roza lo malvado, aunque luego se encoge de hombros.- No creo que sea de por aquí, ¿sabes? De la zona me refiero…-se pone a colocar los papeles que tiene sobre la mesa, mirándome alternativamente.-Está como pececillo fuera del agua… Y eso lo hace todavía más mono si cabe.-enciende la pantalla del ordenador y ambos giramos la cabeza cuando suena el tintineo de la puerta, anunciando que ha entrado un cliente.-Pero, buah, como si eso no fuera suficiente, encima tiene un aire de lo más macarrilla con esos tatuajes en los brazos y esa estrella negra en el cuello, en serio, tienes que… Eh… Dougie, ¿estás bien?

Espera. Rebobina. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué has dicho que tiene en el cuello?-mi voz sale de repente trémula, casi con miedo de haber oído mal. Noto cómo la sangre abandona las venas de mi cara, cómo se desploma y cae de golpe debido al latido que se ha saltado mi corazón al escuchar la descripción de Angie.

Ella me mira extrañada y con cierta preocupación, mientras el cliente, un hombre que espera incómodo a unos pasos, trata de no mirarnos.

-¿Qué…? Una estrella. Tiene una estrella negra de cinco puntas tatuada en la mitad superior del cuello.

El aire abandona en forma de respingo mis pulmones, y durante unos instantes mi mente se funde a negro, instantes en los que no soy capaz de hilar un pensamiento racional. Cuando logro obligar a mi sistema a ponerse en marcha de nuevo, me vuelvo rápidamente hacia el cliente, bajo la mirada de '¿a ti qué mosca te ha picado?' de Angie.

-Buenos días. Ahora le atiende mi compañera.-digo, forzando una sonrisa, y luego con un 'nos vemos luego, Angie' me dirijo hacia las escaleras que comunican con la primera planta, que es donde se encuentran los despachos/estudios personales de cada empleado. Ignoro a posta las llamadas en forma de siseos de Angie subiendo de dos en dos los escalones, hasta que me pierde de vista y deja de intentarlo… por el momento.

Camino por el corto pasillo hasta la puerta de mi propio habitáculo, la cual abro de un tirón y me cuelo dentro, cerrándola despacio para no dar un portazo y llamar más la atención. Apoyo la espalda contra la lámina de madera, tratando de recuperar la respiración, que, os aseguro, no he perdido debido a la carrera.

¿Una estrella negra? No… ¿un Blackstar? ¿Aquí? No, no es posible, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer un Blackstar por aquí? No pega, no, no, ni siquiera borracho… Vamos, esta es la zona casi pija de Londres, me encargué bien de escoger un lugar así para no correr el riesgo de toparme con ningún conocido. No pueden estar aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Seguro que es una coincidencia… sí, una… ¡una puta, inoportuna y maldita coincidencia!

El corazón se me encoge en el pecho al pensar en la posibilidad de que este nuevo empleado, no solo sea un Blackstar, sino que sea EL Blackstar… el que más quiero evitar a toda costa…

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de convencerme de que no quiero volver a verle, noto un cosquilleo traicionero invadir las puntas de mis dedos y mi abdomen, en cierta forma semejante al de hace un par de semanas, al imaginarme volver a encontrarme de nuevo con Danny… ¿Habrá cambiado mucho? ¿O seguiría como siempre? Por lo visto sigue bebiendo, tanto como para romper escaparates… Espera… ¿y si supo que yo trabajaba aquí? ¿Otra coincidencia? ¿O quizás fue una señal? ¿Vuelve a por mí? ¿O viene a vengarse porque le abandon…? ¡No! ¡Yo no lo abandoné! No lo abandoné, ¿de acuerdo? Yo… él me obligó a irme… él, con sus ansias de venganza, con sus borracheras, con sus miradas vacías, con su alma rota en pedacitos que se afanó en apartar de mí dejándome sin oportunidades para intentar curarla… Él me obligó a irme de su lado esa noche de hace cuatro años… lo prometo… él… yo…

Sacudo enérgicamente la cabeza, bajando los párpados y apretándolos el uno contra el otro tan fuerte que comienzo a ver puntitos de luz sobre la oscuridad. Y, a pesar de esos destellos, no puedo borrar el recuerdo de ese día, de esa última discusión, de esa última y definitiva despedida… de ese último gesto y esas últimas palabras que intercambiamos y que nunca quise que se dijesen.

Me sobresalto al escuchar unos golpes a mi espalda: alguien está llamando a la puerta. Me aparto de ella, frotándome la cara con ambas manos, en un intento de despejarme y alejar todas esas oscuras imágenes almacenadas en mi memoria para que no se reflejen en mi rostro.

Antes de abrir la puerta, que vuelve a ser aporreada, caigo en la cuenta de que toda esta reacción que roza el pánico viene de la mera posibilidad sí, factible, pero aún no confirmada, de que Danny esté en estos momentos en el mismo edificio que yo. Y eso hace que se me vuelva a encoger algo en el pecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo tiene que seguir afectándome tanto su mera mención? ¿Por qué lo siento tan fuerte aquí dentro aún teniendo a Jem y a Jakie? Yo ya no siento nada por él, ahora quiero a Jem, le quiero de todo el corazón, de verdad...

Abro la puerta antes de que el que quiera que esté fuera vuelva a martillearla.

-¿Qué?-suelto bruscamente cuando encuentro que al pie del umbral está nada más y nada menos que mi compañero fotógrafo en el estudio, al cual adoro con toda el alma, por el que tengo un sentimiento de fraternidad sin paragón y con el que para nada suelo tener tentaciones de meterle esas gafas de pasta que tiene por la tráquea. ¿Hace falta que remarque la ironía? Aunque alego en mi defensa que él, Joe, tampoco me tiene mucho aprecio. Claro, no le queda espacio para ello, puesto que la envidia que profesa hacia mí no deja hueco para ninguna otra cosa… Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer yo si soy un millón de veces mejor fotógrafo que él? Psé, pringado… ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Por muy prepotente que suene… ¿Qué?

-Buenos días, Dougie.-me saluda, una sonrisa tan falsa en sus gruesos labios que parece que se la han pegado con superglú.

Normalmente le hubiera devuelto la sonrisa de plástico para no romper la hipocresía que caracteriza nuestra relación, pero en estos momentos no me encuentro con ánimo de soportarlo. Tengo cosas más importantes en las que invertir mi tiempo, como por ejemplo, en decidir si soy lo suficientemente valiente como para ir a confirmar mi hipótesis de que el nuevo empleado pertenece a mi antigua vida, o si, por el contrario, prefiero retrasar el momento lo máximo posible.

-Vale, sí. ¿Qué quieres?-mi tono de voz se aprecia incluso a mis oídos demasiado cortante y fría, pero no siento un ápice de culpabilidad.

La sonrisa del rostro de Joe desaparece en un parpadeo, y no hace ningún esfuerzo por ocultar la mueca de desdén. Parece que se ha comido un limón, el hombre.

-Alice quiere que bajes al sótano.-me informa, y yo tuerzo la cabeza.

-¿Para?

-No me lo ha dicho.-sus ojos verdes brillan con esa envidia de la que os hablaba antes. Me apuesto el brazo a que Joe sabe que Alice me ha escogido a mí para participar y organizar la exposición.

Mantenemos un breve contacto visual hasta que él vuelve a dedicarme una sonrisa de esa que pinchan, moviéndose después y dirigiéndose por el pasillo hasta su propio despacho. Imbécil.

Cuando veo que está dentro y ha cerrado la puerta, me apoyo contra el umbral de la mía, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y emitiendo un suspiro tan lastimero como inaudible. Luego levanto los párpados y me muerdo con fuerza el labio inferior, mis ojos yendo en la dirección de las escaleras que bajan al sótano, intuyendo sin querer qué, o mejor dicho, a quién, me voy a encontrar allí abajo, lugar que ahora se me antoja como el puerto de Caronte.

Me parece que, al final, han decidido por mí. Ahora solo queda que me crezcan las pelotas suficientes para no echar a correr si ahí abajo está realmente mi demonio particular.

_**Danny**_

Esto es peor de lo que pensaba. En serio, por favor, si me tenéis algo de aprecio, sacadme de aquí.

Llevo desde las ocho de la mañana en punto (Harry no me dejó llegar tarde ni un solo microsegundo) y solo son las nueve y pico, pero se siente como si llevara toda la eternidad esposado a este lugar. Y lo gracioso es que me quedan otras siete horas aquí encerrado. Ja, ja, ja. ¿Podré suicidarme con uno de esos marcos para fotos rimbombantes y horribles? Si no, siempre me quedará el bolígrafo que sostengo en la mano…

-¡Jones, qué te estoy hablando!-me grita una voz muy cerca del oído, y yo pego un bote en el sitio al sentir cómo mi tímpano se queja ante tal agresión. Vuelvo la cabeza, un molesto pitido aún resonando en ella, y me encuentro con dos ojos azules perforando las cuencas de los míos. Trago saliva, notando un rubor cálido extenderse por mi rostro.

-Lo siento, señora Johnston.-murmuro entre dientes, apartando la mirada de Alice y dirigiéndola al suelo.

No os podéis imaginar lo violento e incómodo que es estar en mi situación ahora mismo. Sí, vale, me alegro de no haber ido a la cárcel, y es todo un detalle que Alice haya tenido la consideración de ofrecerme este puesto de trabajo como medio de redención por cargarme su escaparate, pero tener que estar aquí, en un lugar al donde no pertenezco ni de broma, haciendo algo que ni me gusta ni al que le encuentro utilidad, y encima soportando las miradas del resto del personal… Os aseguro que, en otra circunstancia, me hubiera faltado tiempo para darme la vuelta y salir por la puerta casi antes de pisar el interior del local.

Pero no puedo hacerlo, nope. ¿Por qué? Por algo tan simple como una promesa. Harry me hizo prometerle que lo haría, que pasaría estos dos meses trabajando en el estudio, porque según él así podré empezar a reconducir mi vida hacia el buen camino, o, al menos, a apartarla de la autopista con destino directo a la autodestrucción. Y se lo prometí, no porque realmente quiera salirme de esa carretera, sino porque ya ni siquiera la bebida hace que la decepción que brilla en sus ojos al verme a mí y a mi estilo de vida duela menos. Y, además, el otro día me di cuenta de una cosa muy, muy importante: él es lo único que me queda. Es el único que sigue preocupándose por mí y no es justo que yo no dé nada a cambio, por muy mal que esté. Quiero… sí, quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mí. Y, aunque yo no quiera ser feliz, él sí quiere serlo, y solo puede serlo si me ve mejorar. O al menos, fingir que mejoro… Así que, pase lo que pase, y agonice lo que agonice en este horrible lugar, voy a terminar lo que he empezado. Y, hey, solo son dos meses de nada, ¿qué mal puede hacerme estar aquí?

-Discúlpate menos y atiende más, ¿o acaso eres un niño de dos años al que necesitan repetirle las cosas diez veces?-Alice se pone en jarras, fulminándome. Y lo más gracioso es que no se molesta en ocultar la sonrisa divertida y casi malvada que tuerce sus labios. Sí, se nota que se lo pasa en grande humillándome. Me pregunto si hará esto también con el resto de los empleados o solo es un placer que me tiene reservado a mí. Aunque admito que tiene derecho a vacilarme todo lo que quiera y más.

-No, señora.-contesto, carraspeando, preguntándome como en un cuerpo tan menudo como el suyo puede entrar tan mala leche. Recuerdo cuando entró en la comisaría en la noche del incidente seguida de Izzy y de Harry. A primera vista me pareció la típica mujer pudiente, superficial y caprichosa, con su larga melena rubia oscura, sus ojos azules brillantes y su traje de aspecto caro. De ahí mi sorpresa cuando le falto ESTO para arrancarme la cabeza de un zarpazo al comunicarles los policías que yo había sido el que había roto su escaparate. Menos mal que en esos momentos estaba entre barrotes, porque juro que temí por mi vida. Más tarde, una vez que me soltaron y me fui a casa con un Harry más que cabreado por haber discutido gracias a mí con Izzy, este me contó que sabía por ella que Alice habría trabajado realmente duro para sacar adelante su negocio, y que por eso era normal una reacción tan… a lo Kill Bill.

-Bien. ¿Has entendido entonces qué es lo que tienes que hacer?-inquiere con un retintín en la voz que me hace sonrojarme aún más. Miro a mi alrededor, sujetando con fuerza la tablilla con papeles que sostengo en la mano izquierda. En este sótano hay lo que parecen cientos de cachivaches distintos, desde una decena de archivadores metálicos hasta una colección de diferentes telas en una esquina.

-Tengo que hacer inventario de todo esto, apuntar lo que hay, mirar en el listado lo que tiene que haber y tomar nota de la diferencia para luego hacer un pedido.-repito lo que ella me lleva diciendo desde que pisamos este sótano. Me permito una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción al haber recordado todo, hasta que ella suelta un:

-Muy bien. Quiero el recuento para mañana por la tarde. Y que no se te olvide que también tienes que hacer el recuento en la trastienda.

Me quedo mirándole con carita despistada, que en unos segundos pasa a horrorizada. ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Para mañana!? ¿¡Con la cantidad de mierda que hay aquí!?

No me he recuperado del shock cuando unos tímidos golpecitos suenan en la puerta entreabierta que da a las escaleras por las que se sube a la planta baja, donde está la recepción y esa chica que me miraba como si yo fuera el nuevo Míster Universo. No veo quién llama, pero Alice se vuelve y exclama un '¡Pasa!' que me hace encogerme. ¿Por qué tiene que gritar tanto esta mujer? Doy gracias de que mis dolores resacosos de cabeza no estén en pleno auge (más que nada porque el cabrón de Harry me ha escondido todo el alcohol del piso y me controla hasta el dinero, como si fuera un quinceañero, razón por la cual no he bebido mucho estos días), porque si no ya me hubiera explotado la cabeza con tanto alarido.

Al ver que nadie entra, camina vigorosamente hacia la entrada, y a mí me parece escuchar un respingo.

-Venga, Dougie, ¿qué haces ahí parado?-salta ella, y yo siento que las piernas se me vuelven gelatina. ¿C-cómo le ha llamado? ¿No… no será… no…?

Pero sí.

Es.

Es él.

Veo entrar en el sótano a un Dougie vacilante, temeroso, como si sospechase que algo como esto pudiera pasar. Mantiene los ojos bajos durante unos instantes, como si temiese no querer ver lo que hay más lejos del suelo, hasta que reúne el valor suficiente para alzarlos y conectarlos con los míos, que se han quedado clavados en su figura, casi incapaces de creer lo que captan.

Y cuando vuelvo a mirar directamente a ese mar de plata en el que hace tiempo naufragué, cuando vuelvo a hundirme en esos pozos negros que tiene por pupilas, mis pulmones pierden la capacidad de captar oxígeno, y siento que todo se tambalea. Pero aún me queda estabilidad suficiente para comprobar que… está cambiado. Su dorado cabello está más corto que hace cinco años, aunque conserva ese flequillo tras el que refugia sus miradas; una sombra un poco más oscura que su piel crece en su mandíbula y barbilla, ahí donde ha rasurado una barba con la que jamás le vi; joder, incluso parece algo más alto y corpulento… Parece… parece mucho más hombre que cuando le conocí…

-Jones, este es Poynter, Dougie Poynter.-nos presenta Alice, y no me creo que no note cómo a ambos nos tiemblan las manos, ni cómo nuestro rostro ha perdido todo el color al ser requerida la sangre para alimentar a un corazón que parece a punto de romper la caja de huesos en la que está retenido, de tan fuerte que la golpea. ¿No se da cuenta? ¿No lo oye?-Dougie, este es Jones, Danny Jones. Es nuestra nueva adquisición y está aquí para hacernos el trabajo sucio. Así que si necesitas cualquier material para la exposición, pídeselo y más le vale conseguírtelo.-escucho la presentación de Alice casi como el que escucha llover, porque mis neuronas están aún procesando la imagen de Dougie, ahí, en frente mío, a unos pocos pasos, rozando el espejismo. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? No consigo formar una preguntar completa con sentido hasta pasados unos segundos, en los que la tensión se vuelve tan palpable que casi la siento sólida a mi alrededor, semejante a la presión del agua al sumergirte hasta el fondo de una piscina. ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Cómo he venido yo a parar justamente al estudio donde trabaja? ¿Por qué ahora que parece que se me presenta una oportunidad para restaurar los escombros de mi vida al menos un poquito tengo que volver a encontrármelo, a él, a uno de los fantasmas de mi pasado? Joder, apenas he decido esta mañana que quería intentarlo, no por mí, sino por la poca gente que me queda, y… ahora… ahora aparece él y… ¿es una señal? ¿Un 'mejor ni lo intentes'? ¿Un 'no lo vas a conseguir', un 'estás mejor donde estabas', un 'no salgas del pozo'?

Me doy cuenta de que Alice está hablando, pero no aprecio por el rabillo del ojo más que sus labios moverse hasta que me da un golpecito en el hombro, haciéndome dar un saltito en el sitio y romper el magnetismo que me mantenía unido al mercurio de los ojos de Dougie.

-¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?-nos cuestiona, paseando sus focos azules de hito en hito entre Dougie y yo, una arruga entre sus cejas rubias, señal de incomprensión y algo de molestia.- ¿Ya os conocéis o qué? ¿Dougie?

Se vuelve hacia él, y veo cómo, sobresaltado, sale de su parálisis, abriendo la boca y mirando a su jefa. Sin embargo, ningún sonido sale de su garganta, y yo no puedo evitar fijarme en que su lengua carece de la bolita metálica que antes la atravesaba. ¿Ya no tiene el piercing? ¿Por qué ya no tiene el piercing? Le encantaba, me lo dijo, y a mí tamb… Sigue sin responder a Alice, y bajo su escrutinio, su rostro empieza a perder aún más color, tanto que temo que se desmaye.

Y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que lo más probable es que no se alegre para nada de verme aquí, que ni siquiera sienta algo de nostalgia o, como yo, cierto aleteo nervioso en el estómago. ¿Cómo podría, después de lo que le hice? De lo que nos hice… Ahora él, tras estos cuatro años y pico, parece que ha rehecho por completo su vida, con un trabajo en lo que le gusta, y con ropa bonita y elegante, y con un buen corte de pelo, y sin el piercing de la lengua. Ha madurado, se ha hecho un adulto, ha crecido separado de mí, ha… ha pasado página. Y, ¿quién soy yo para obligarlo a que vuelva a ella? ¿Con qué derechos puedo hacer que esa hoja arrancada y calcinada resurja? Y… se le ve bien… debe ser feliz sin mí…

Con ese último 'sin mí' rebotando como una pelota de acero en el interior de mi cráneo, decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es causar el menor daño posible, entrometerme lo mínimo, no destrozar la vida lejos de todo lo que nos pasó que parece haber construido. No quiero aniquilar ninguna vida ajena más. Y él no se lo merece. Porque la culpa, como siempre, fue toda mía.

Por ello, extiendo una mano hacia el frente, que milagrosamente no temblequea, y tragándome todo lo que rebulle en mi interior buscando salir, todas las lágrimas que pugnan por huir, toda la rabia que quiere exteriorizarse, todos los recuerdos que, como las espinas que inevitablemente acompañan a las rosas, vuelven a exigir florecer, digo con el tono de voz más normal y tranquilo que puede camuflar el dolor de ese estallido que ha vuelto a resquebrajar mi alma de cristal:

-Encantado de conocerte.

* * *

_**Es caca, lo sé, PERO NADA DE ARROJAR OBJETOS DUROS Y/O AFILADOS. Intentaré que el siguiente sea algo mejor, de verdad ._. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por reviewear! :D **_

_**PD: por si no te has enterado, el jueves subí un nuevo fic («We found love in a hopeless place») que AriFloynter y yo estamos escribiendo. So, si no lo has leído, nada más después de reviewearme, corres pa'llá. He dicho.**_

_**PD2: Love ya **__**«3**_  



	4. When you're missin' home

**_Jai :DDD Vale, vale, nada de arrojarme cosas, jopé, sé que he tardado muuuuucho en subir capi, pero es que ando súper liada y, además, con 54654546 fics pendientes de escribir y tal (ahora estoy a ver si sale adelante uno llamado 'Diario de un stripper profesional', lol… no es coña). Y como tengo taaaaaanto tiempo *nótese ironía*… e.e _**

**_ Me dejo de milongas y paso al meollo: este capi xD Es bastante largo (para compensaros) y lo cierto es que me gusta bastante. La canción de Let her go de Passenger viene que ni pintada para expresar la idea de todo el capítulo, so si podéis escucharla mientras lo leéis… O al menos leer después los lyrics :D _**

**_ Espero que os guste y no me peguéis mucho n.n_**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 4: ONLY KNOW YOU'VE BEEN HIGH WHEN YOU'RE FEELING LOW, ONLY HATE THE ROAD WHEN YOU'RE MISSIN' HOME-**

**_Danny_**

Camino sumido en mis pensamientos, atento únicamente al movimiento de mis pies sobre las aceras de Londres. Analizo cómo se mueven, uno detrás del otro, acompasados, siguiendo un ritmo constante con dirección a ninguna parte.

Mi idea principal al salir de mi primer día de trabajo, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, fue dirigirme directamente a casa, hacerme con un par de botellas de algo fuerte, y encerrarme en mi habitación tras decirle a Harry que lo sentía, que no podía hacerlo, que no podía seguir con el trabajo. Pero nunca nada sale como uno planea, ¿verdad? Según empecé a caminar, aún en shock y sin saber muy bien cómo sentirme al haberme encontrado por la mañana con Dougie, mi mente desconectó por completo y dejé que mis pies me llevarán a donde quisieran, paseando por Londres… ¿cómo había dicho el ojiazul?, ah, sí, como un alma en pena. Como un alma condenada.

Por millonésima vez consecutiva desde que inicié esta particular caminata sin rumbo fijo, me pregunto si hice lo correcto al fingir que no conocía a Dougie. Cuando las palabras ''encantado de conocerte'' salieron de mi boca, juro que sentí cómo algo se retorcía en mi interior, una fiera acallada a la que la mentira había despertado. No sé muy bien qué vi en los ojos plateados del que había sido una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, quizás sorpresa, quizás miedo, quizás decepción. Pero todas esas posibles emociones se me aparecieron camufladas por una intensa sombra de alivio. Alivio por no haber revelado su conexión conmigo. Alivio por negar nuestro pasado, nuestra relación, nuestro «nosotros».

Pensando en eso, en ese alivio que creo haber visto al mentir delante de Alice, trato de convencerme a mí mismo que hice lo correcto, que es lo mejor para ambos. Aunque me duela haberlo hecho. Aunque sienta que he traicionado gravemente a algo muy importante dentro de mí. Y eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta de la cadena: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me siento extraño en la presencia de Dougie? ¿Por qué sentí que se me paraba el corazón cuando, todavía algo confundido, me tomo la mano con la suya y me la estrechó con firmeza? ¿Por qué frente a mis ojos abiertos pasaron las imágenes de los recuerdos sobre él? En la cama, a mi lado, sonriéndome holgazanamente y acariciándome el pecho, a la vez que soltaba algún vacile que me hacía sonrojar; en la calle, permitiéndome entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, dejando que su mano se perdiese en la mía; en el coche, en el sofá, en su casa, en la mía… y sus ojos al brillar y sus labios al susurrar entre una adorable sonrisa un 'Te quiero' que pertenecía única y exclusivamente a mi persona. Esos recuerdos me golpearon tan súbitamente y con tanta fuerza al sentir su piel en contacto de nuevo con la mía, chisporroteando, que no pude plantearme hasta más tarde porqué solo fueron buenos recuerdos y no hubo nada oscuro, porqué no vinieron a mi cabeza las discusiones cada vez más frecuentes antes de que se fuera, o la propia despedida en sí que terminó tornándose un auténtico torbellino de dolor y amor insatisfecho y magullado convertido en odio, resentimiento y deseo de hacer pedacitos al contrario.

Golpeo con la punta del pie una bolsa de plástico que se interpone en mi camino, alzando la cabeza para destensar los músculos de mi cuello, agarrotados de tanto mirar hacia abajo, hacia el suelo.

Cuatro años. Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que nos separamos. Echando cuentas, desde la primera vez que lo vi en aquel local de los Sleeping Dogs, en el _Highway 69_, hasta el momento en el que cerró la puerta de mi habitación para no volver a cruzarla nunca más, sumo apenas dos años. Dos años teniéndolo en contraposición con cuatro de no tenerlo. Seis en total. Seis años en los que mi vida ha dado demasiados giros, ha cambiado demasiado y demasiado rápido; seis años en los que he tocado el cielo con los dedos de la mano para después caer de cabeza en las llamas del infierno. Seis años en los que he tenido todo lo que una vez deseé tener y en los que lo he perdido de la manera más cruel posible, porque lo tuve, lo tuve todo y ahora no tengo nada. Solo recuerdos, cosa que no sé si es bueno o malo. ¿Qué soy? Solo un fantasma de lo que fui, un conjunto de carne y huesos sin más contenido que las sombras de lo que un día vivió.

Y lo peor de todo no es eso, oh, no, lo peor es que no me dejan dedicarme a ser ese espectro vacío, no me dejan ser lo que soy, el mundo quiere hacer de mí algo para lo que no estoy diseñado. Y lo cojonudo es que yo me lo creo, creo que puedo cambiar, que puedo dejar atrás la carcasa. Pero, ¿qué va a salir de la carcasa si lleva vacía mucho tiempo? Y me vuelvo a llevar la hostia. ¡Bam!, bienvenido de nuevo a la jodida realidad. Siéntese, abróchese el cinturón y agárrese, que aquí pasará el resto de la eternidad.

Me sobresalta una vibración intensa en el bolsillo interior de mi cazadora, y por poco me como la farola junto a la que paso del brinco que he pegado. Con manos torpes, extraigo el aparatito, que ahora además suena insistente. Lo desbloqueo solo para ver que en la pantalla luce brillante el nombre de Harry. Me muerdo el labio inferior, mi pulgar bailoteando indeciso sobre el botón de descolgar. Seguramente quiera preguntarme dónde coño me he metido si prometí volver a casa nada más salir de trabajar. Y, si me lo pregunta, pueden pasar varias cosas: a) que me invente una trola tipo que una mafia de contrabandistas me ha raptado de camino a la estación de autobuses para venderme como esclavo sexual en el mercado negro y he logrado escapar de ellos en ese preciso momento para cogerle el teléfono a él; b) que le diga que he ido a dar una vuelta porque necesitaba despejarme, que desconfíe y me interrogue cual inquisidor, tratando de averiguar si me hallo o no en un bar mojando el palique, y que entonces yo tenga que recurrir a un rapto en directo de los mismos mafiosos esclavistas de la opción a) ; y c) que le diga que he ido a dar una vuelta para despejarme y reordenar mis ideas, que se lo crea, se preocupe y me pregunté qué ha ido mal en el trabajo, lo que llevaría a una nueva mentira o a la verdad más sórdida. Y como ni tengo ganas de mentir, ni de escuchar su posible reproche, ni de hablar de Dougie, guardo el móvil de nuevo en la chaqueta, dejando que suene.

Recorro un par de calles más, hasta que mis pies dicen basta y exigen una silla donde descansar mi molido cuerpo. Echo un ojo al sitio donde me encuentro y veo que al otro lado de la calle hay una modesta cafetería. Tras vacilar unos instantes, me dirijo hacia allí, cruzando la calzada con cuidado de no sufrir un atropello por algún repartidor apresurado que circule por el arcén, puesto que el tráfico en estos momentos no es que sea muy fluido.

Una vez en la cafetería, voy directamente a la barra, algún que otro cliente fijando momentáneamente su atención en mí.

-¿Qué desea?-me pregunta la afable camarera, una sonrisa en su rostro que no me hayo en disposición de corresponder.

Cambiar de vida. Morirme y resucitar en un lugar mejor donde vivir no duela tanto. O, si no es posible, morirme y ya está.

-Una cerveza, por favor. –extraigo un billete del bolsillo de pantalón y lo dejo desganado sobre la superficie metálica de la barra, tendiéndoselo. Con un 'en seguida', la mujer se aleja dirección al dispensador de cerveza, y yo aprovecho para hundir la cara entre las palmas de mis manos.

Solo cuando el vaso frío es posado frente a mí, me atrevo a salir de mi improvisado escondite y hago el esfuerzo de dedicar a la camarera una mueca que se trata de hacerse pasar por sonrisa.

No tardo mucho en acabarme la primera cerveza y pasar a la segunda, y cuando me doy cuenta el vaso de la tercera ya está vacío. Lo echaba de menos. El alcohol. Esa sensación de ligero mareo, esa euforia que confiere que pronto se ve diluida en la más mísera y dulce de las depresiones.

Voy a pedir la cuarta cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, de cómo poco a poco vuelvo a caer en el alcoholismo como método de huida. Y ahora no estoy en ningún bar de mala muerte, a las tantas de la noche o madrugada, si no que me encuentro en una céntrica cafetería, en plena tarde. ¿Ya ni eso va a servirme de disuasión? En el momento en el que la vocecilla de dentro de mi cabeza comienza a canturrear un alegre 'eres un puto alcohóooooliiicoooo', decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer antes de llegar a un punto sin retorno es salir de allí e irme a casa. Con un poco de suerte, Harry no me dará mucho la brasa y podré intentar fingir que duermo y, con mucha, mucha más suerte, podré dormirme de verdad hasta el día siguiente (sí, lo sé, son muchas horas para dormir porque no son ni las ocho de la tarde, pero es que a las seis y cuarto ya estaba en pie, ¿de acuerdo?). Aunque no creo que caiga esa breva, porque está más que claro que hoy la suerte no quiere estar de mi parte…

De todas formas, decido arriesgarme y me levanto del taburete, dejando un nuevo billete sobre la barra para pagar las otras dos cervezas. Sin esperar a que la camarera me cobre, salgo de la cafetería, tan presurosamente que no veo al vendedor de flores de la tienda de al lado que en ese momento sale a colocar las exposiciones de la calle. Al tipo no le da tiempo a apartarse lo suficiente y choco con él, haciendo que los ramos de flores que llevaba entre los brazos caigan. ¿Qué os dije de mi mala suerte? Me cago en todo…

-Oh, joder, perdona.-farfullo, sonrojándome como un semáforo, viendo como el chico se agacha para recoger las flores.

-Podrías mirar un _poquito _ mejor por dónde vas, ¿no crees?-me recrimina, haciendo especial énfasis en el 'poquito'. Y yo que me sonrojo más aún. Aunque doy gracias de no haber bebido mucho, porque así aún conservo algo de sentido común y no me da por arrearle un tortazo por hablarme así.

-P-p-perdona…-repito, con boca chica, acuclillándome también para ayudarle, pero ya lo tiene controlado y con un gesto de la mano rechaza mi ofrecimiento, a la vez que se incorpora, los ramos ya colocados entre sus brazos. Y es entre los pétalos y plásticos que envuelven las flores por donde me enfoca. Y sus ojos son grises. ¿Grises? ¿Por qué sus ojos tienen que ser grises? Sus ojos hilados en plata no son lo único que me hace quedarme mirando para él como un auténtico bacalao, la boca abierta hasta el suelo y los globos oculares a punto de salírseme de las orbitas, sino que además su cabello es de color arena, claro, sus pómulos son altos y una sonrisa de lado tuerce sus rosados labios. Oh, Dios, solo he bebido un poco, ¿ya estoy viendo la cara de Dougie por todas partes y en cualquier desconocido? No me jodas…

-Vale, vale, tampoco hace falta que me mires así, hombre.-bromea el tipo, la sonrisa divertida torciendo aún más de lado la comisura de sus labios, aunque puedo advertir cierta incomodidad en él. Dándome cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y de lo que debo de parecer, obligo a los músculos de mi cara a tirar de mi mandíbula inferior para que cierren mi boca, a la par que un intenso rubor tiñe mis ya de por sí sonrojadas mejillas. Ahora pensara cualquier cosa de mí…

-L-lo siento…-balbuceo, carraspeando, y decido que ya que el pequeño estropicio ha sido rápidamente remediado, no hago nada ahí plantado como un jodido pasmarote, así que lo mejor que puedo hacer es izar velas y alejarme raudo de aquella embarazosa situación. Mantengo mis ojos clavados en el suelo, mis manos convertidas en puños bien hundidas en las profundidades de los bolsillos de mi vaquero.-Eh…-le miro fugazmente, tirando de las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba, en una penosa sonrisa.-Ha-hasta luego…

Con un último vistazo consternado, giro sobre los talones, dispuesto a emprender mi retorno al hogar y poder emborracharme o llorar en paz. Sin embargo, el 'hey' del florista me detiene cuando no he dado ni dos pasos, y me vuelvo un poco hacia él, temeroso y con las cejas unidas en mi entrecejo.

El rubio, sin borrar la sonrisa, extrae una flor de uno de los ramos, una de esas que seguro que tiene nombre exótico (sí, a mí me sacas de la típica rosa, clavel o tulipán y ya me pierdo por completo). Y, con una sonrisa ahora completa partiendo en dos su rostro, me la tiende, a lo que yo abro desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Una bonita flor para un chico tan bonito como tú.-me piropea, y yo me siento enrojecer como una colegiala. ¿Está… está ligando conmigo? Oh, Dios… Que yo ya no tengo edad para esto…

A pesar del bochorno que me ocasiona esta situación, la sonrisa del hombre me insta a coger con temblorosos dedos la flor, pues no me gustaría por nada del mundo ofenderle… la razón, la desconozco, pero, hey, no todo el mundo es tan simpático con un completo desconocido. Y me ha dicho que soy bonito, ja.

-G-gracias.-digo, y esta vez sí soy capaz a conformar en mis labios una pequeña y convincente sonrisita agradecida.

-No las des.-me guiña el ojo y se voltea, retomando el previo trabajo que nuestro choque ha interrumpido.

Con un último vistazo, yo también continúo con mi errante caminata, aunque no quisiera tener que admitir que el gesto de simpatía del florista me ha alegrado un poquito… a pesar de su perturbador parecido con Dougie. Bueno, vale, no se parecía _tanto_, pero la semejanza de alguno de sus rasgos con los de mi rubio… Tengo un escalofrío.

Y, segundos después, me doy cuenta de lo que he pensado. ¿_Mi_ rubio? ¿Mío? Dougie ya no es mi rubio. Ya no es mi-nada. Solo… un ex. Caigo en la cuenta de que nunca antes he pensado en él de esa manera… Ex-novios…

Hasta la más ínfima pizca de alegría que momentos antes ahuyentó un poquito la frialdad aposentada en mi interior desaparece de golpe, languideciendo como una pequeña llama a merced de un huracán. Y vuelvo a recordar lo mierda que es mi vida, lo patético que soy, lo solo que me siento y la mala estrella que parece haberme marcado al hacerme, no solo soportar la cantidad ingente de perrerías que han ocupado mi vida, sino además reencontrarme con una de las piedras que más caídas me ha producido después de tanto tiempo. Estoy harto de romperme al caer, ¿de acuerdo? Mis existencias de pegamento se han acabado.

Con la retahíla de lamentos y quejas de siempre volviendo a ocupar mi cabeza, siento que ya no quiero volver a casa, no quiero tener que enfrentarme a Harry y sus preguntas, no tengo ganas de hablar con él de Dougie y echar más sal a la herida que, por mucho que me afane en fingir que cicatrizó, sigue tan abierta como el primer día. Sí, vale, puede que ya no sea igual, pero el resquemor de los recuerdos quema tanto o más que el presente. Lo importante no es lo que siento ahora por él, que ni si quiera yo lo sé, porque, al fin y al cabo, cuatro años es mucho tiempo; sino lo que sentí y cómo esa época de mi vida en la que me consideré cercano a la felicidad ahora vuelve a atormentarme, cuando creí que la había logrado barrer debajo de la alfombra.

Miro a mi alrededor, seguro que con gesto perdido, a las personas que van y vienen, y luego me doy cuenta de qué sigo con la flor en la mano (obvio, no es que fuera a desaparecer de mi mano por arte de magia). Y se me ocurre cuál puede ser el lugar idóneo para ella, puesto que si la llevo a casa, de nuevo, Harry me ametrallará a preguntas sobre su origen.

Echo a andar otra vez, pues me he quedado parado en medio de la calle, aunque esta vez tengo un destino al que llegar. No es que quiera ir, porque se supone que hasta dentro de cuatro días no está programada mi autopropuesta y tortuosa aunque aliviadora cita, pero sé que va a ser el único lugar donde voy a encontrar un poco de la paz que necesito en estos momentos para pensar con claridad e intentar ponerle un rumbo encauzado a mi vida. Lo primero suele funcionar. Lo segundo lleva fallando miserablemente cada semana de estos cinco años.

…

-Hola.-susurro con voz trémula, en cuanto mis pies dejan de hundirse en el húmedo y cuidado césped, y mis oídos se han acostumbrado al sepulcral silencio que habita en el cementerio.-No me esperabas por aquí hoy, ¿verdad? Te quería dar una sorpresa…

Me permito sonreír un poco, apenas una ligera curva en mis labios, casi, casi imperceptible, mientras mis ojos permanecen fijos en la sencilla pero bonita lápida negra. Con ellos, recorro perezosamente las letras grabadas en dorado en la oscura piedra, como siempre hago, ese:

_Lillian Jones_

_16 de junio de 1997 – 14 de marzo de 2012_

« _La vida es como el teatro: unos pocos son actores y la mayoría son espectadores que juzgan y critican a los que viven._ _»_

No puedo evitar que la sonrisa se me ensanche un poquito más al leer el epígrafe. Es una frase que a Lilly le encantaba repetir, y que en numerosas ocasiones me decía. Por ese motivo la mandé poner en su lápida, sé que le gustaría; al menos, más que un soso ''tu familia y amigos te echará de menos'' o semejante. Eso es una obviedad que resulta casi ofensiva. Aunque la única familia que le eche de menos sea yo.

-Mira lo que te he traído.-digo, aclarándome la garganta, avanzando un paso para descubrir la flor que sostengo entre mis dedos. La alzo, observándola unos instantes con detenimiento, esa blancura moteada con rosa.- Bonita, ¿eh? No tengo ni idea de lo que es, pero un vendedor de flores con el que me he chocado me la ha regalado… Y creo que estará mejor aquí que en casa. ¿Qué te parece?

No sé si lo habéis experimentado alguna vez, esa sensación de hablar al vacío, de esperar una respuesta que sabes que jamás llegará, porque ya no puede llegar. Es realmente opresiva, lacerante y arrolladora, aunque igualmente inevitable porque, quién sabe, quizás tenemos aún la pequeña esperanza de que, a pesar de que no vayamos a recibir una contestación, al menos nuestras palabras sean escuchadas.

Me adelanto un paso más y me acuclillo, depositando con todo el cuidado del mundo la flor en el borde de la lápida de Lilly, junto al pequeño ramito algo marchito que sus amigos debieron traer el mes pasado, justo al lado de ese otro que traje yo la semana pasada. Porque sí, puede que mi vida sea un completo y caótico desastre, puede que lo lleve siendo mucho tiempo, pero desde que Lilly murió, he venido a verla absolutamente cada semana, sin faltar un solo día. Suelo venir los jueves, porque a ella le gustaban los jueves, decía que eran especiales, vete tú a saber por qué. Vengo y paso unas horas aquí, con ella aunque no esté, a veces contándole qué he hecho durante la semana o qué he dejado de hacer si me siento con fuerzas de creer que, esté donde esté, puede escucharme; y otras en silencio, llorando por fuera o por dentro, a veces borracho de dolor y otras con la compañía de alguna botella de verdad que me ayude a camuflar la agonía de su ausencia.

La echo de menos, la echo muchísimo. Es como… como si con ella, una parte de mí se hubiera esfumado, hubiera muerto también en aquel hueco del ascensor. Y no encuentro manera de reponerla, no sé con qué sellarla o llenarla, y sé más que temo que nunca, jamás, podrá ser remplazada. La pérdida de una hermana deja demasiada huella, se lleva demasiado, más si tu relación con ella era como la mía con Lilly.

Mordiéndome el labio en un intento de retener las lágrimas que amenazan con desbordarse de mis ojos, me siento en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos, en forma de mariposa, sin importarme una mierda que la humedad del suelo cale en mi pantalón y me enfríe el cuerpo.

-Bueno…-empiezo, jugueteando con mis propios dedos, retorciéndolos y toqueteándolos en mi regazo.-La verdad… es que he venido también por otra cosa…-bajo los ojos de la lápida, como si de verdad me encontrase frente a los ojos azules e inquisidores de Lilly.-Yo… ¿te acuerdas que te dije el otro día que ahora tenía trabajo? Eso de que era obligado por haber roto el escaparate de un estudio y bla, bla, bla… No me mires así.-frunzo el ceño, alzando la vista creyendo por un momento que me voy a encontrar con la mirada reprobadora que mi hermana siempre me lanzaba cuando hacía alguna tontería. Pero no hay ninguna mirada. Solo una lápida negra. Me paso con fuerza el dorso de la mano por mis ojos, frotándolos.-Hoy he empezado. Y ya lo odio. No por el trabajo en sí, que si lo piensas en frío no es tan malo, solo tengo que hacer de chico para todo.-volteo los ojos dentro de las cuencas. A mi edad, eso de chico para todo suena tan denigrante…-Lo que odio realemente es cómo me siento allí… Es un mundo aparte del mío, del marginal y… me siento tan, tan perdido y fuera de lugar…-se me escapa una risotada que nada tiene de divertida.-Es como si fuera el niño nuevo en un instituto de otro planeta. Y si le sumamos el hecho de que la jefa es como el típico matón al que le gusta humillar y reírse a costa de todo el mundo…-mi voz se extingue y mis ojos pierden enfoque, perdiéndose en algún punto del vacío. Sé que no he venido aquí a quejarme del trabajo. Al menos, no como lo estoy haciendo (sé que no es tan malo, y Alice, rompiendo con su pose de monstruo devorador de hombres, me dejó dos minutos de descanso entre recuento y recuento para ir al baño…). Y aunque no quiero hablar de ello, sé que tengo que hacerlo para poder decidirme de una vez, y Harry no es una opción. Así que solo me queda Lilly. Haciendo de tripas corazón, trato de poner voz indiferente, girando la cabeza para observar la inmensidad de lápidas y edificios funerarios que me rodean.-También… Dougie trabaja allí.-frunzo los labios, mis dedos inconscientemente arrancando las briznas de hierba de entre mis piernas.-Sí, yo tampoco esperaba encontrármelo después de que se fuera… Pero ahí está. Parece… parece otro, tendrías que haberlo visto.-hago una pausa, rememorando casi en contra de mi voluntad todos los cambios que aprecié en él. Aunque es normal, los años no pasan en balde para nadie.-Se le veía feliz…-murmuro, notando cómo el líquido que rebosa al límite de mis párpados vuelve a intentar una nueva acometida, un par de gotitas lográndolo. Las elimino rápidamente de mis mejillas, volviendo a mirar la lápida, con una expresión que sé de seguro que es de puro dolor.-No… no sé si puedo soportarlo, Lilly. Lo nuestro se acabó, y eso lo acepto, porque sé que se fue por mi culpa y tuvo todo el derecho de hacerlo y no le reprocho nada; pero verlo día a día, recordándome nuestra relación, machacándome continuamente aunque sea sin querer con los recuerdos de él, de nosotros e incluso de ti… Ya no me siento con fuerzas, no… Solo quiero que todo esto acabe, quiero que me dejen rendirme…-bajo la cabeza, esas lágrimas ahora haciéndose con el control de mis mejillas, mas esta vez no trato de detenerlas porque sé que es una batalla que perderé. –Pe-pero por otro lado… no quiero decepcionar a Harry, ¿sabes? Le prometí que lo haría, que acabaría el trabajo… Le llevo fallando tanto tiempo… Que siento que si me rindo, él también perderá… Y no se lo merece, no, no se merece perder, no se merece sufrir por mí más de lo que ya lo ha hecho…-un entrecortado sollozo corta mi monólogo, y me llevo las manos a la cara, cubriéndome el rostro deshecho por las lágrimas amargas. Niego varias veces con la cabeza, sin ni siquiera saber por qué, encogiéndome sobre mí mismo y mi propio dolor.-N-no sé qu-qué hacer, Lilly… Ojalá e-estuvieras aquí para d-decírmelo… Ojalá te h-hubieras quedad t-tú y me hubiera i-ido yo…-y de verdad lo deseo con fervor, lo llevo deseando desde el día uno. Ojalá fuese yo el que estuviera bajo tierra. Seguro que así todo dolía menos.

**_Dougie_**

-Hey, Dougie, ¿qué tal?-la puerta no ha terminado de abrirse cuando una cordial voz me saluda, y me obligo a deformar mi rostro en una sonrisa.

-Hey, Gi.-obvio la pregunta sobre mi estado, pasando al interior del apartamento, tras besar la mejilla de la novia de Tom. Giovanna trabaja de escritora autónoma, aunque compagina su hobbie convertido en profesión con un pequeño puesto en una tienda de artículos de bebés, lugar donde Tom la conoció, un día que me acompañó para preparar la llegada de Jake a nuestra casa, hará un año o así.-¿Os ha dado mucha lata el pequeñajo?

Me quito la chaqueta, dejándolo en el perchero de la entrada y siguiendo a Gi, rumbo al salón, desde donde se escuchan pequeños grititos y risas.

Cuando entro, me encuentro con un Tom a gatas, rodeado de cojines y juguetes variopintos, haciéndole pedorretas a Jakie en la barriga, que se ríe como un descosido.

-Compruébalo tú mismo. Casi da más guerra el adulto que el niño…-bromea, mirando con ternura a su novio y al crío, para luego ofrecerme sitio en uno de los sillones color crema del salón.

-Hombre, Dougie.-Tom me mira, incorporándose con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin dejar de hacerle carantoñas a Jake.- ¿Ya vienes a llevártelo?

Una pequeña sonrisa adorna mis labios mientras me acomodo en el sillón, a unos pasitos de ellos.

-¿Me vas a hacer despegártelo de los brazos?-digo, con tono jocoso, viendo cómo Tom pone una mueca y me achucha al niño, como si fuera un crío de dos años con su peluche. Los gorgoritos de Jakie hacen que la sonrisa dure un poquito más en mi rostro, aunque en cuanto Gi desaparece por la puerta alegando que va a preparar té y algo para picar, me veo incapaz de seguir preservándola y se esfuma como si los hilos que la mantenían tirante fueran cortados de golpe. Tom lo percibe, por mucho que trato de ocultar el rostro mirando hacia la ventana. Se levanta del suelo y va a por sus gafas, que ha dejado sobre la estantería de encima de la televisión, para luego venir a sentarse en el sofá a juego con el sillón que está junto al mismo.

-Suéltalo.-el imperativo me hace encogerme un poco, y por ello trato de disimular agachándome a coger por debajo de los bracitos a Jakie, que ha venido gateando hasta mis piernas en cuanto Tom le ha soltado. Lo alzo, sentándolo en mi regazo, y me dedico a peinarle con delicadeza los rebeldes mechones rubios, que últimamente se acaracolan en su corinilla.

-¿Qué suelte el qué?-pregunto, haciéndome el sueco, dejando que las manitas de Jakie jugueteen con el colgante de mi cuello, tirando de él con ojitos fascinados.

Tom bufa, y mira hacia la puerta del salón, desde donde se oye a Gi canturrear en la cocina.

-Vamos, Dougs, ¿crees que me chupo el dedo?-estoy a un pelo de contestarle en tono de burla que hace unos minutos, mientras jugaba con Jake, solo le faltó hacer eso, pero me muerdo la lengua y me concentro en evitar que el niño se lleve el colgante plateado a la boca con un convincente 'ché, eso caca'. Jakie me mira con ojos muy abiertos, haciendo ruiditos, antes de cesar en su empeño de comérseme el trozo de acero… por el momento.

-Tom, de verdad, no me pasa nada. Solo estoy cansado, ¿de acuerdo?-miento a medias, sin mirarle.

-Dougie…-y ahí está, ese tono paternal de 'a mí no me tomas el pelo, chiquillo' que siempre ha utilizado conmigo. Viejas costumbres, nunca cambian, ¿eh?

-Está bieeeeeen.-refunfuño como un adolescente, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cediendo. Aunque, antes de hablar, atrapo el labio inferior entre mis dientes, sin apartar los ojos de la carita de Jakie.-Lo he vuelto a ver.-susurro, tan bajito que no sé si me habrá oído.

Pero sí, lo ha hecho, porque el rostro de sorpresa que desfigura su cara y que observo por el rabillo del ojo no sale por sí sola.

-Lo… ¿lo has vuelto a ver?-repite, y doy gracias de que sepa de quién hablo… aunque no sé si eso debería preocuparme. Asiento, soplando a Jake con delicadeza en el rostro, que entrecierra los ojos y se empieza a reír.- ¿Dónde? ¿Ha sido por la calle o…?

-En el trabajo. Alice le ha contratado como pago por el escaparate que rompió estando borracho la semana pasada. Durante dos meses.-sé que Tom se muere por preguntarme cuál fue mi reacción, la suya, y cómo me siento ahora mismo, y prometo que la pausa de un par de minutos que hago no es para torturarle. Solo trato de… organizar mis ideas para poder controlar cómo y qué digo.-Fingió que no me conocía. Me tendió la mano y me soltó un 'encantado de conocerte'.-a pesar de mi arduo intento, el matiz ofendido, rozando lo dolido, tiñe cada una de mis palabras. Y trato de convencerme que es normal que me sienta un poco ultrajado, que se debe al simple hecho de ser tratado como un desconocido por alguien que una vez fue el mayor conocedor de mi persona. Sí, ¿de acuerdo?, es eso, es solo eso…

-Vaya…-Tom frunce el ceño, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Qué se puede decir en una situación así? Ni siquiera yo lo supe, cuando me vi frente a él. Parecía que mis cuerdas vocales se habían congelado, perdiendo su elasticidad y movilidad, impidiéndome pronunciar una sola palabra. Aunque eso podría ser debido a que toda mi energía estaba concentrada en dos acciones de vital importancia: primera, seguir respirando, de forma errática o no, daba lo mismo, pero tenía que luchar por seguir llevando oxígeno a mis pulmones; y segunda, observarle. Intensamente. Fijándome en cada detalle, para discernir cuánto había cambiado en mi ausencia, si había mejorado o empeorado. La respuesta era clara con solo un vistazo. Su piel lucía pálida, más pálida que la blancura que provoca una inesperada sorpresa como nuestro reencuentro, parecía enfermiza, frágil, fina, como si no fuera más que una delgada capa de papel protegiendo la carne viva. Estaba desmejorado, más delgado, más encorvado, como si el peso del mundo entero estuviese de continuo reposando sobre sus hombros. Su cabello, alborotado, estaba apagado, ya no era de ese brillante color chocolate, y sus rizos ya no estaban perfilados como antes; debajo de sus ojos crecían dos sombras de color entre negro y morado, ojeras que parecían ya inherentes y perpetuas en su piel. Y sus ojos, ¡oh, sus ojos!, esos ojos que en su día parecían cristalinos, transparentes, ahora lucían oscuros, empañados, rotos, como si fueran las ventanas a un caserón que llevaba tiempo abandonado.

Esa comparación me hace estremecer por la enorme similitud que encuentro. Al igual que los cristales de las ventanas de una casa dejan atisbar el interior de los muros, los ojos actúan de ventanas al interior del cuerpo donde están incrustados, dando la oportunidad al resto de echar un vistazo al alma que encierra. Así que al igual que sus ojos se veían como las ventanas de un edificio en ruinas, el alma de Danny debe asemejarse al interior de dicho edificio: ruinosa, abandonada, sola, rota en pedacitos, sumida en la oscuridad del polvo y de los recuerdos que las paredes aún guardan de aquel tiempo en el que hubo vida en su interior.

Y darme cuenta de eso, darme cuenta de que mientras yo rehacía mi vida y lograba acercarme a la felicidad, él iba apagándose, iba extinguiéndose hasta convertirse en un espectro obligado a permanecer en el mundo de los vivos, me hace sentir tan sumamente mierda que me hundo en el sillón, notando una opresión en la base del estómago tan fuerte que comienzo a marearme. ¿Por qué me siento tan egoísta? ¿Por qué me siento tan mezquino, tan injusto? ¿Por qué una vocecilla comienza a canturrear en silencio que yo fui el que puso el último clavo para tapiar la puerta del caserón? ¿Que yo tiré las llaves al pozo, que yo le abandoné encerrado dentro de los escombros de su propia vida?

-Doug, ¿es…?-la voz de Tom me saca del círculo caótico en el que una parte de mi mente me ha sumido.

-Sí.-le interrumpo, sin dejarle acabar, una sonrisa forzando los músculos de mi cara.-Estoy bien. Fue la sorpresa inicial, te lo prometo, y aunque me dolió un poco que fingiera no conocerme, en seguida se me pasó. No fue un gran dilema, tampoco. Le estreché la mano, actuamos un poco delante de Alice y luego subí a mi despacho a centrarme en el trabajo y en la exposición.-no parece para nada convencido, e incluso parece que Jakie me mira con cara de guasa.-De verdad, estoy bien, ¿vale?

Tom va añadir algo, pero la aparición de Giovanna con una bandeja repleta de cosas ricas le corta. Con una última mirada de 'tú y yo no hemos acabado de hablar' que flagrantemente ignoro al ponerme a hacerle muecas a Jake, se vuelve hacia su novia e inicia una nueva conversación relacionada con no sé qué de comprar un gato.

Desconecto un poco, casi sin poder evitarlo, y miro a Jakie a los ojos. El azul oscuro se ve tan puro y limpio que por un momento me da miedo de que pueda leer lo que corroe mi pensamiento… la misma sensación que, años atrás, me invadió en el baño del apartamento que Tom y yo compartíamos, una noche a altas horas, cuando curaba una herida que yo mismo había ocasionado con un cenicero de cristal al dueño de los ojos también azules que provocaban dicha sensación. Unos ojos añiles que habían logrado aposentarse en el fondo de mi por aquel entonces duro corazón, derritiéndolo poco a poco; unos ojos que se habían convertido en mi adicción, unos ojos que vi romperse y que ahora yacen hechos pedazos afilados en un lugar al que ya no tengo derecho a entrar.

Y aunque en este momento abrace con fuerza a mi hijo, aunque sienta sus manitas en mi cuello, su corazoncito latir, su respiración; aunque le quiera con toda el alma y sepa que por él haría lo que fuera, aunque sepa que también quiero a su padre con cada ínfima parte de mi ser; aunque sepa que me merezco esto, me merezco esta vida tranquila y feliz después de todo lo que he pasado, aunque me haya convencido de que hice lo correcto al irme, no puedo evitar preguntarme, por unos instantes, si hubiera podido haber salvado el alma de Danny quedándome con él.

* * *

**_ Otro día, más. Espero que os haya gustado :3 Y también espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capítulo. _**

**_ Y, ahora, me voy a escribir mi parte de 'We found love in a hopeless place' y luego a ver si empiezo la segunda mitad de 'Cincuenta sombras de Pones', lol. Cómo me hacéis trabajar, de verdad :P Aunque vuestros reviews lo compensan de sobra y de más ;)_**

**_ Love ya «3_**


	5. The fairytale got twisted and decayed

**_Hola, cosas buapas. Antes de nada, soz por tardar casi quince días en subir capítulo. But this is life e.e Er, este capítulo no me gusta tanto como el anterior, es más, opino que ha quedado algo caquita xDD Y quería que se revelara una cosa muy :OOOOOOOO , pero me he alargado demasiado y va a tener que ser para el siguiente... o el siguiente (?) Anyway, en este, al final, ya se comenta lo de ''''esa'''' noche, esa tan temible en la que Pones rompió para siempre... o igual no para siempre :P What more? Ah, sí, que ha quedado largo, para compensar (?). Yyyy que sepáis que este es el último coso que subo con 17 añitos, la próxima vez que me leáis, ya seré mayor (porque es muy imposible que hoy suba algo más xDD ) JAJEJIJOJU (no quiero, que así no hay adrenalina al escribir Pornes (?) ). Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy no sé que más, que espero que os guste y miles de gracias por los reviews tan skfjsdjlfnsdlkfsjd que me dejáis n.n _**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 5: DO YOU REMEMBER HOW IT STARTED? THE FAIRYTALE GOT TWISTED AND DECAYED-**

_**Dougie**_

-¿Crees que le gusta el café solo o con leche?-la pregunta no logra hacer que aparte los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador, demasiado concentrados en escanear el listado de artistas de diversos rangos y ámbitos que Alice me pasó para que escogiese obras para la exposición.-¡Douglas!

Ese exabrupto sí que logra sobresaltarme, y poco falta para que derrame el café de mi taza sobre el teclado y los papeles que tengo esparcidos sobre la mesa de la salita común donde, en teoría, tomamos los descansos.

-¡Angie!-miro a mi amiga con ojos desorbitados, escandalizados y horrorizados, todo junto, por su repentina llamada.- ¿Estás loca?

Pone los ojos en blanco, pellizcándome un brazo.

-Es que te estaba hablando y no me estabas haciendo ni puñetero caso, chico.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a… a asustarme de esa manera?-refunfuño, y con algo de desconcierto, me doy cuenta de que mi voz suena a muy de padre.-Además, que no me llamo Douglas…

Doy un sorbito al café, temeroso de volver a mirar si quiera de reojo al ordenador por si Angie tiene un nuevo ataque de celos hacia él.

-Dougie viene de Douglas. Eres Douglas.-bufo, porque Douglas es un nombre que realmente odio, suena demasiado formal y… de vejestorio, no sé. Dougie mola más. Es más musical, más… guay. ¿A qué sí?

-Claro, Angie, claro.-le doy la razón como a los tontos, cosa que pilla, y vuelve a pellizcarme, esta vez en el costado, lo que me hace saltar en la silla y fulminarla con la mirada, mirada que se pasa por el forro de los…

-Venga, dime, que aún no me has contestado a la pregunta. –insiste, apartándose su negro cabello de la cara y apoyando la barbilla en la mano. Como la estoy mirando bizco perdido, señal de que no sé de qué me habla, vuelve a poner gesto de exasperación, mirando hacia el techo y moviendo los labios en un silencioso 'dame fuerzas, señor, dame fuerzas'.-Café solo o con leche. ¿Qué crees que prefiere Danny?

Intento subir las cejas en expresión de incredulidad, pero acaban juntándose miserablemente en mi entrecejo.

-¿Sigues con eso? ¿En serio, Angie?-le recrimino, más ácidamente de lo que quiero. Por suerte, no parece advertirlo y se limita a imitarme como si fuera una niña de preescolar.

-Solo intento ser simpática.-replica, frunciendo también el ceño ante mi teatral suspiro. Ya, claro, simpática. Intuye mi pensamiento y se pone a juguetear con la esquina de uno de mis papeles.-Además, ¿qué más te da a ti? Tú tienes a Jeremy, y yo tengo derecho de ir detrás de quién quiera. Y no me negarás que el nuevo es un yogurín muy apetecible, tengas o no novio.

Estoy a un pelo, a un fino, fino pelo de soltarle un 'ya, pero es que resulta que es gay'. Sin embargo, consigo morderme la lengua en el último momento y ocultar el gesto tras el borde de la taza de café, a la que doy un sorbo.

Que Angie vaya detrás de Danny es… raro. De acuerdo, la entiendo, porque el pecoso tiene un… cierto encanto natural, con su patosidad, con su timidez, además de que no es para nada feo (y digo esto siendo total y completamente objetivo, ¿de acuerdo?) y entiendo que alguien como Angie lo considere un buen partido. Pero no me hace ninguna gracia que se haya encaprichado con él… ¡No, no es lo que pensáis! Lo digo porque… ¡vamos, él es más gay que el arco iris! No hay posibilidad de que se sienta atraído por una mujer, y tengo miedo de que Angie se pille demasiado por él y termine saliendo perjudicada. Es mi amiga, ¿vale?, y quiero lo mejor para ella…

Os estaréis preguntando seguramente que, si tanto la quiero y tanto me preocupa, porqué demonios no le digo que Danny es gay. Bien, es muy simple: si se lo dijera, probablemente se reiría o me miraría en estado de shock. Fuese cual fuere su primera reacción, la segunda sería de seguro un mordaz '¿y tú cómo lo sabes?'. ¿Y qué le diría? ''Nah, mira, es que hace seis años, salí con él, ¿sabes? Follamos y tal, uuuun montón, por eso te digo que es de lo más gay que hay, más que los Teletubbies, porque le gusta meter a mini-Danny por los agujeros traseros y no los delanteros, ¿ajá? Pero luego rompimos y por algún macabro giro del destino ha aparecido de nuevo tras cuatro años, pero no es que me afecte ni nada, ¿eeh? ¿Una galletita?''. No, no, y no. Además de que, aparte de ser una explicación penosa, luego me ametrallaría con preguntas tipo '¿qué pasó?', '¿seguro que no te afecta volverle a ver?', y blablablá. Preguntas que, con todos los respetos, no me sale de los cojones responder, menos con mentiras, que es lo que seguramente idearía. Ya tengo suficiente con Tom, quita, quita.

-Solo.-termino diciendo, sintiendo que algo se me atraganta en mitad de la garganta. Trago saliva y aparto los ojos de los marrones Coca Cola de Angie, fingiendo que quedan fijos en la pantalla.-Con azúcar, mucha azúcar.

Lo último se me ha escapado un poco, y lo disimulo tecleando algo en el ordenador, aunque sé que Angie me está mirando raro. La ignoro, y me centro en intentar centrarme en los nombres y fotos de cuadros, esculturas y cosas raras que tiene la página. Aún no sé muy bien cómo organizar la exposición, no sé si meter algo de arte contemporáneo, o antiguo; si meter esculturas o dejarlo todo en dos dimensiones; ni si quiera sé qué fotos voy a escoger. La ilusión inicial se está transformando poco a poco en un estrés constante. Aunque, bueno, aún me queda mes y pico para prepararlo…

Inevitablemente, esta situación me recuerda a cuando estaba preparando mi proyecto para el concurso de fotografía de la universidad… Ese concurso de fotografía que Ian truncó, que saboteó de la manera más perversa para poder controlarme y utilizarme como araña captora. Como no es primera vez, pero sí de nuevo tras mucho tiempo, por mi cabeza pasa la pregunta de qué habría pasado si el moreno no hubiera chantajeado a los jueces para que me rechazaran, qué habría pasado si no me hubiera dejado engañar por él y su promesa de pagarme la carrera si conseguía hacerme con el corazón de Danny y así poder acabar de un mazazo con los Blackstars. Me lo pregunto, pero soy incapaz de elaborar una contestación satisfactoria. ¿Todo lo que he vivido con Danny se habría realizado igualmente? ¿Estaría yo ahora aquí, trabajando en este estudio? ¿Danny estaría feliz en su puesto de pandillero jefe de Londres? ¿Ian habría huido? ¿Habría ideado otro plan contra sus rivales callejeros y hubiera acabado con ellos? ¿Lilly estaría viva? ¿El futuro de todos habría sido mejor o peor?

Todas esas preguntas ametrallean mi cráneo, produciéndome casi un dolor físico, que se traduce en el comienzo de una migraña. Genial. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-Mira, hablando de…-la voz de Angie vuelve a sacarme de mis elucubraciones, y sin querer levanto la vista, fijándola en la figura que entra todo acelerada por la puerta de la salita.

Si os soy sincero, creí que no aparecería. Al día siguiente de nuestro reencuentro, llegué por la mañana con la seguridad de que Danny no iba a aparecer a trabajar, que no quería volver a verme, que era mejor para ambos que olvidáramos este súbito reencuentro, que nos centrásemos en nuestras vidas por separado. Supongo que mis expectativas empezaron a verse minadas cuando Alice me saludó toda contenta, sin una pizca de cabreo en su voz, con ese tipo de felicidad que produce el hacer algo que realmente te gusta, en su caso, torturar a Danny. Diez minutos más tarde, de camino a mi despacho, me lo crucé por el pasillo. No levantó la vista del suelo, y yo tampoco hice amago de establecer contacto visual. Un 'buenos días' quemó mis labios, los quemó con la insulsa y para nada querida esperanza de volver a ver sus ojos enfocarme, de, quizás, empezar una conversación, o quizás de continuar esa que dejamos a medias. Pero lo logré extinguir pasándome la lengua por ellos, y casi pude oír el chisporroteo que produjo. El olor a quemado, sin embargo, me acompañó todo el día, en el que por suerte no volví más a cruzarme con él debido a la cantidad ingente de trabajo que ambos teníamos. Cuando llegué a casa, estaba de tan mal humor que discutí con Jeremy, hice llorar a Jake y apenas di la noche dormida.

Así pues, el miércoles, decidí regurgitar ese 'buenos días', porque así quizás me sentía mejor y volvía a hacer mi vida, olvidándome de Danny y del sentimiento de culpa (para lo que da una noche en vela, ¿eh?). Cuando me lo encontré de nuevo por el pasillo (me he enterado que a la hora que yo entro a trabajar él sale del despacho de Alice con todas las tareas que ese día le ha mandado), reuní todo el valor que creí que ya no tenía y, con voz temblorosa para mi gran vergüenza, le saludé. Aún recuerdo cómo se me paró el corazón cuando se frenó en seco en medio del pasillo, y cómo contuve la respiración, aminorando mi paso hasta detenerme también a un metro escaso de él, cuando me miró. Y sus ojos mostraban tanto dolor, que en vez los buenos días, parecía que le había dado una puñalada. El contacto tan secretamente ansiado se prolongó unos segundos que a mí me parecieron eones, y entonces Danny lo rompió, abrió la boca, la cerró inmediatamente, apretó los labios, se metió las manos en los bolsillo, y pasó por mi lado, perdiéndose por las escaleras. Sin contestarme. Los adjetivos que en ese momento le adjudiqué mentalmente no fueron para nada bonitos, y a riesgo de que me odiéis más de lo que seguramente ya me odiáis, prefiero no reproducirlos.

Solo diré que hasta hoy, viernes, no me he dignado a mirarle… como aquella vez… He estado de un humor de perros que he tratado de ocultar por todos los medios, disfrazándolo delante de Jem, de Alice, de Angie, de Tom e, incluso, de mí mismo.

-Aw, ¿no es adorable?-dice Angie, sus ojos fijos en la pelea que el pecoso mantiene con la cafetera. Me abstengo de contestar, dando un sorbo a mi café.-Voy a ayudarle, a ver si de paso descubro si 'solo con mucha azúcar' es su tipo.-insto a los músculos de mi cara a esbozar una sonrisa, que no sé muy bien cómo ha quedado, pero como Angie ni me mira, demasiado concentrada en irse a la caza del pecas, no me preocupo mucho de no haber sido convincente.

Al marcharse, quiero concentrarme en preparar la exposición, pero, ¡oh, dichosos mis ojos!, se van de continuo por encima de la pantalla del ordenador, hacia la pequeña barra donde está la cafetera y la parejita. Angie le está enseñando a Danny qué botones hay que pulsar en el moderno artilugio, y no me pasa desapercibido cómo aprovecha para rozar su brazo tatuado. No me doy ni cuenta de que he fruncido el ceño, menos que se hace más profundo, principalmente porque estoy atento a cómo la mulata se atusa el pelo, cómo sonríe, cómo le pone ojitos a Danny. Y la parte cruel de mi cabeza, empieza a canturrear al ritmo de una pandereta imaginaria un 'no va a funcionaaar, hagas lo que hagaaaas, no va a funcionaaaar, porqueee es gaaaaaaaay, la, la, laaaa', vocecilla que no se calla. Hasta que veo _eso_. Una pequeña curvatura en los labios de Danny. No muy grande, pero sí claramente visible. Y ahora, la otra parte celosa (¡¿CELOSA!?) de mi cabeza, entra en modo histeria, acribillándome a preguntas retóricas que no debería estar haciéndome '¿¡le ha sonreído!? ¿¡Por qué le ha sonreído!? ¡No debería sonreírle, es gay y, además, se supone que Danny ya no sonríe, que está hecho polvo! ¡No puede sonreírle!'.

Soltando un bufido inaudible y rodando los ojos, los obligo a fijarse en la pantalla como si el mundo entero hubiera desaparecido, como si fuera lo único que quedase, por miedo a pensar lo que no debo y a que esa voz no se calle. Y me funciona unos… ¿cuatro minutos? ¿Cinco a lo sumo? Lo que tarda mi oído a relevar a mis ojos en la tarea de espionaje, captando esta vez la voz de Angie.

-… loca. No es mala persona, al fin y al cabo.

-Espero poder comprobarlo algún día.-una pequeña risita hace vibrar mi tímpano.-Gracias por ayudarme con el endemoniado bicho este.

Otra risita.

-No las des, Danny.-una pausa.- ¿Qué te parece si después de trab…?

-¡Ángela!-una malhumorada voz masculina irrumpe en la conversación, haciéndome dar un respingo hasta mí y logrando que vuelva a alzar la vista. Una mueca se instala automáticamente en mi cara al ver a Joe entrar por la puerta con su petulante andar y sus malditas gafitas de pasta de niño rico.-Tu descanso acabó hace cuatro minutos. La recepción está vacía, así que ya estás poniéndote a trabajar o se lo diré a Alice.

¿Cómo no adorarlo? Alice le mira un poco pasmada, y luego abre la boca para contestar, pero todo el mundo sabe que discutir con Joe es como hacerlo contra un muro macizo de hormigón, así que termina poniendo los ojos en blanco, e, ignorándolo como se ignora a un niño del parvulario que se chiva de todo a la profesora, se vuelve hacia Danny, que está un poco cortado ante la situación.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo, cariño. Si necesitas ayuda con cualquier otra cosa, no dudes en pedírmela, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.-le dedica una sonrisa radiante, posando su mano unos instantes demasiado largos en su brazo. Luego se vuelve, saludándome a mí con la mano y pasando por al lado de Joe poniendo una mueca que, quiera o no, me hace reír.

-Qué poca profesionalidad.-escupe el imbécil aquel, poniendo una de esas caras de contrariedad que dan ganas de reventar a puñetazos.-Y tú, nuevo,-se gira hacia Danny, que estaba tratando de abandonar la salita sigilosamente, su huida siendo frenada por la imperante voz.-quiero un capuccino, con tres terrones de azúcar y medio, ¡y medio justo!, guapito de cara, me enteraré si te pasas o si te quedas corto. Tres cuartas partes de café y una de leche. Y date prisita, que no tengo toda la mañana.

Un silencio algo crispado inunda la salita durante unos segundos, en los que Joe mira con aire de suficiencia a Danny, Danny cavila seguramente sobre si estamparle la cafetera en la cabeza o mejor acuchillarlo con una cucharilla, y yo me mantengo tieso como un palo en mi silla. Por un milisegundo creo que Joe va a amilanarse ante la mirada fría de Danny, que se rebotará. Pero no. Ni Joe se aminala ni Danny se rebota. El rizoso debe pensarse mejor lo que significaría ganarse problemas con un compañero de trabajo en solo la primera semana de trabajo, así que opta por bajar los ojos, sumiso a la fuerza, y mascullar un…

-En seguida…

… lleno de humillación, con la cara colorada como un tomate y la mandíbula tan apretada que incluso desde aquí veo sus tensos tendones.

Aprieto los labios, asqueándome con la satisfacción que muestra la cara de mi compañero, que empieza a darse la vuelta para irse como buen gallito que ha ganado la batalla.

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya estoy de pie, tras haber arrastrado la silla sonoramente, ganándome la atención de los otros dos.

-Espera un segundo, Joe.-digo, en tono alegre, acercándome a la barra.

Cojo una taza, procurando no estremecerme al notar los ojos de Danny fijos en mí, interrogantes, y después la jarra de la cafetera, que aún tiene café. Vierto el líquido marrón en la taza, hasta que alcanza las tres cuartas partes de la misma.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo cosas que hac…-empieza, pero yo le chisto.

-Espera un momento, hombre, no seas impaciente.-canturreo, tras llenar lo que queda de recipiente con leche, echando después a la mezcla tres terrones de azúcar más medio que parto con la ayuda de una cuchara. Con esa misma, revuelvo el café, volviéndome hacia Joe, que tiene cara de pasmo, pasando por al lado de Danny. Me planto frente al moreno, una sonrisa tan grande en mi cara que debo parecer Chucky, el muñeco diabólico.-Aquí tienes.-le tiendo la taza, y me mira desconfiado al principio, pero al final empieza a tender la mano hacia ella. Justo cuando la va a coger, la aparto, acercándomela, poniendo cara de despistado.-Oh, Dios, perdona, que se me olvidaba la espuma.-e, inclinando la cabeza hacia la taza, dejo caer lo suficientemente despacio para que se aprecie bien, un japo del tamaño de toda la isla de Reino Unido. Al alzar la vista tras escupir, me encuentro con un Joe desencajado por el asco y la sorpresa. Le vuelvo a tender la taza, mi saliva flotando sobre la superficie del líquido.-Aquí tienes. Rico, rico, para que solo tú lo disfrutes. Si quieres te puedo hacer más, solo tienes que mandar a alguien hacerlo y ya me encargo yo de echarle la sorpresita, ¿sí? Aunque, no sé, quizás no es de tu agrado y de ahora en adelante, por si acaso, prefieres hacerte tú tu café con tres cuartas partes de café, una de leche, y tres azucarillos y medio, ¡justos!

El tipo me mira pálido, luego mira a la taza, y se pone verde; parece a puntito de vomitar. Farfullando algo incomprensible, abandona la salita como si le hubieran metido un petardo en el culo.

-¡Hey, que te has dejado el café!-le grito con pura maldad, aunque no tardo mucho en deshacerme de la asquerosa mezcla, tirándola por el fregadero. La verdad es que lo que acabo de hacer es una gochada y de las grandes, Dios todopoderoso…

Cuando acabo de enjuagar la taza, me vuelvo hacia Danny, temblando por dentro pero intentando mostrarme sereno, aunque también algo impaciente, como si estuviera esperando algo… que lo estoy esperando. Lo menos que me merezco es un 'gracias', después de que le haya salvado el orgullo del temible 'morruscupeta' (con esos labios, hijo mío, qué quiere…).

El pecoso parpadea, apartando la vista de la puerta por la que ha salido Joe, y dirigiéndola a mí, aún algo sorprendido.

El cosquilleo que siento en la base del estómago cuando sus pupilas hacen contacto con las mías, no es para nada normal, y por eso trato de detenerlo apretando los músculos del abdomen (ni que fuera un retortijón…).

Y, durante unos instantes, durante unos segundos, vuelvo a ahogarme en sus mares azules, en las dos pequeñas vorágines negras que se hallan en su centro, como si se constituyeran como el ojo del huracán, como si el resto fuera una tormenta y esos, esos puntitos tan negros, fueran ahora el único lugar en calma. Y, mientras me dejo mecer por esa tranquila oscuridad, los recuerdos empiezan a agolparse en mi memoria, confusos, como arrastrados por el viento de dicho torbellino, pero tremendamente nítidos: él, cogiéndome la mano por calle y colonizando los huecos de entre mis dedos con los suyos; yo, con mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando cómo respiraba, escuchando cómo su corazón latía, escuchando cómo vivía, completamente desnudos en la cama después de haber hecho el amor, su gran mano acariciando mi piel, mi pelo; él y yo, en la caseta infantil de aquel parque cercano al hospital; la carta de amor que me envió… ¿Por qué estoy recordando esto? ¿Por qué mi cabeza me tortura con todas esas instantáneas que huelen a calidez, que huelen a hogar, que huelen a amor? ¿Por qué ahora, justamente ahora, ha tenido que volver él y provocar esto?

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una bocanada de aire, captada por los pulmones de Danny, que ha abierto la boca, como si fuera hablar. En vilo, espero ese 'gracias', e incluso me parece advertir cómo esos desiguales labios empiezan a formar la configuración necesaria para pronunciarlo.

-No te he pedido ayuda.-me suelta fríamente sin embargo, y esas cinco palabras son tan distintas al 'gracias' que estaba esperando que me descolocan por completo y tardo unos segundos de más en notar el enfado burbujear en mi pecho.

-De nada, imbécil.-contesto igualmente, masticando las palabras y mirándole con odio, ese odio que ha teñido de acritud mis palabras y que trata de enmascarar la decepción. Su mirada también se endurece, y aprieta los puños.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Querías hacerte el héroe? Perdona si no me siento halagado porque hayas escupido en una jodida taza por mí.-mi boca se abre, indignada, y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Dais fe de que yo pensaba ir de buenas, ¿no?

-Ah, pues deberías, ¿sabes? Es lo máximo que te mereces y a lo que puedes aspirar. –a la hora de hacer daño, mi lengua es mucho más afilada que cualquiera, y parece que no se ha oxidado demasiado en todo este tiempo que llevaba sin utilizarla.

Un pequeño gritito dolido se escapa de la garganta de Danny.

Ahora me acuerdo. Ahora me acuerdo también de _esa otra parte_. De las discusiones. De los gritos. De los llantos. De las borracheras. De los insultos y palabras mordaces. Del rencor retenido que no tenía otra forma de exteriorizarse. De las comidas en silencio, de las noches en silencio, sin abrazos o 'buenas noches'. De la ausencia de llamadas de teléfono. Del dolor. De la impotencia. De los golpes a paredes, puertas y muebles que en realidad querían estrellarse en carne. De todas esas cosas que llenaron los últimos meses de nuestra relación. De lo que me hizo irme de su lado, agotado de luchar yo solo contra las gigantescas olas de desesperación y agonía.

-¿Lo máximo que yo me merezco? ¿Y qué te mereces tú? ¿Eh? ¿Te mereces esto? ¿_Tú _te mereces _esto_? Las zorras cobardes que huyen cuando las cosas se ponen feas no se merecen una vida de ensueño, así que no te flipes. ¿Con quién te has acostado para que te den este puesto? ¿Ah?

No soy capaz a acusar el golpe. Sus palabras se sienten como un gancho directo al estómago, y me encojo agarrándome al borde de la mesa, soltando el aire de golpe, mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas, en una reacción que Danny no ve porque se ha dado la vuelta y camina con paso airado hacia la puerta, por la que desaparece.

¿Huir? ¿Yo? ¿¡Quién es el que está huyendo ahora!? Y yo estoy aquí por méritos propios, Dios lo sabe, que estoy por mis jodidos méritos. Él no tiene derecho a insultarme así. No tiene ningún derecho a juzgarme, no después de lo que me hizo, de lo que nos hizo. Y yo me sentía culpable... ¿¡culpable de qué!? Está claro que hice lo correcto yéndome, está más que claro, a su lado solo hay odio y dolor, nada más. Y todos estos días pensando que podría haberle arreglado, que podría haber hecho algo más por él, y que quizás aún podía hacer algo... Si es que no necesita ayuda. No la necesitó entonces, ¿cómo la va a necesitar ahora? Me he enemistado aún más con Joe para nada, por un desagradecido de mierda que sigue pagando su vida a juego conmigo...

Cegado por el enfado y por una conversación que no quiero dar por concluida aún, salgo de la sala al pasillo, divisando la figura de Danny al final del mismo. Sin pensarlo mucho, corro hacia allí, cogiendo carrerilla, y le hago un placaje, empujándolo hacia el cuarto donde se revelan las fotografías que aún hacemos a la vieja usanza.

Mientras él, con la fuerza del impacto, pierde el equilibrio y trastabilla, cayendo de rodillas, yo cierro la puerta tras de mí, echando el pestillo.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones haces?-exclama, levantándose, sus ojos chisporroteando bajo la tenue luz rojiza de la habitación.

-No hemos acabado de hablar.-le contesto, firmemente, controlando mi respiración, agitada por la pequeña carrera y por el enfado que aún rebulle en mis venas.

Hace un gesto con la mano, como si apartara un mosquito, acercándose un paso.

-No quiero hablar contigo.

-Una pena, porque yo sí. Tenemos que arreglar esto.

Bufa, abriendo los brazos y mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Arreglar? ¿Qué hay que arreglar? ¡No hay nada que arreglar, Dougie! Tú tienes ahora tu vida y yo la mía, y cuanto menos se crucen ambas, mejor para los dos. Simple. Y ahora, déjame salir, tengo cosas que hacer.

Mentalmente le doy la razón: cuanto menos se crucen nuestros caminos, menos problemas tendremos y más dolor nos ahorraremos. El problema está en que, ¡oh!, trabajamos en el mismo edificio, que lo vamos a estar haciendo durante dos jodidos meses, así que a puro huevo se van a cruzar. Y yo no quiero que cada vez que lo hagan, vuelen balas, menos sabiendo que necesito estar al cien por cien para preparar la exposición, porque si sale bien, podría abrir nuevas puertas en mi carrera. Así que, aunque yo tampoco quiera hablarlo, aunque sepa que cuanto más alejado de él me mantenga menos riesgo tengo de hacer añicos la vida que he construido, hay que hacerlo. Ahora. Antes de que sea tarde y volvamos a sumirnos en un bucle de destrucción del que no podamos salir.

-No. Vamos a hablar.-me mantengo firme, rechinando los dientes, sin moverme un ápice de la puerta.

-No voy a hablar contigo. Apártate de la puerta. O te juro que…

-¿Que qué, Danny? ¿Vas a pegarme? -le interrumpo, bruscamente, clavando las afiladas dagas en las que se han convertido mis ojos en los suyos.- ¿Vas a pegarme como la última vez?

_**Danny**_

Me fue difícil tomar la decisión de volver. Ese primer lunes por la tarde me quedé en el cementerio, sentado frente a la tumba de Lilly hasta que el señor de mantenimiento vino a avisarme de que iban a cerrar las verjas. Cuando llegué a casa, el sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte, y Harry estaba que se subía por las paredes. Iba a empezar a gritarme cuando vio mis ojos rojos, los cercos a su alrededor del mismo color, signo de que había estado llorando hasta que prácticamente mi cuerpo había dejado de producir lágrimas. Por supuesto, me preguntó qué había pasado, en un tono dulce y preocupado, muy distinto al que iba a utilizar en un principio. Le conté la verdad a medias: le dije que Alice me había hecho trabajar un par de horas más, que perdí el autobús, que en el tiempo de espera decidí ir a ver a Lilly y que estando allí con ella se me había ido la noción del tiempo. Juré y perjuré que estaba bien, que el trabajo había ido bien, y que me apetecía una tortilla para cenar, aunque mi estómago se hubiese convertido en un puño completamente cerrado.

Fingí durante parte de la noche que mi estado no rozaba el de la mierda, y la verdad es que me quedó una actuación bastante convincente. Con la verídica excusa de que estaba cansado, me retiré tras la cena a mi habitación, haciendo una previa parada en el baño donde con la ayuda de dos dedos vomité la tortilla que me había tragado a la fuerza y que hacía que sintiese mi interior ilusamente lleno, me di una ducha y tomé un par de pastillas tranquilizantes, de esas que antes le birlaba a mi madre y que ahora eran para mí solo.

Una vez en mi cuarto, volví a pensar en Dougie, en si podría soportar verlo día a día, ver cómo había rehecho su vida sin mí mientras yo me hundía más y más en el lodo, cómo me recordaba sin querer lo que había perdido y lo que había sido. Sabía que no, que seguramente no podría… pero tenía que intentarlo, al menos un poco, aunque pereciera en el intento. Quizás, con mucha suerte, no me lo cruzara demasiado, quizás, quizás podía fingir que no existía. Sí, en ese momento me pareció una buena idea el negar su existencia, a lo mejor por el efecto calmante de las pastillas que dejaban mi cerebro sumido en una espesa nebulosa, pero la cuestión es que puse el despertador para las seis y media de la mañana siguiente.

Fingir que una persona no existe es relativamente sencillo cuando apenas la ves. Lo jodido viene cuando te la cruzas, y ya no digo nada si encima te habla. Obligas a tu mente a convencerse de que no existe, de que el vacío es el que está hablando, pero la mente no es gilipollas. Al desearme los buenos días el miércoles, Dougie rompió esa autocreada ilusión de que no existía. ¿Y qué solución se le ocurrió a mi privilegiada cabeza llena de rizos? Seguir ignorándole.

Pero continuar con el plan se ha hecho inviable en el momento en el que ha salido a defenderme delante del payaso con labios de besugo. Me ha sorprendido lo que ha hecho, sí, y aunque lo negaré si me volvéis a preguntar, admito que sentí un cosquilleo agradable en la base del estómago al ver que aún daba la cara por mí (además que la expresión del otro al ver el escupitajo fue para enmarcarla)… Pero no podía permitirlo. No puedo permitirlo. Tengo que evitar por todos los medios que los recuerdos vuelvan, que me arrastren de nuevo, porque sé que si lo hacen otra vez, vendrán con tanta fuerza que la única salida que encontraré para escapar de ellos será beber hasta que mi cuerpo diga basta y se rinda ante el veneno. Eso, o cortarme las venas directamente…

-¿Que qué, Danny?-me interrumpe Dougie, en mi esfuerzo de escapar ya de esta maldita situación en la que me hallo atrapado.- ¿Vas a pegarme? ¿Vas a pegarme como la última vez?

Nos hemos dicho cosas feas, muy feas en los pocos minutos de conversación que hemos mantenido tras estos largos cuatro años (reconozco que me he pasado tres pueblos con lo último que le dije, pero las palabras llenas de rencor ya habían salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera si quiera pensarlas, impulsadas por esa secreta envidia de su aparentemente perfecta vida en contraposición a la mía). Pero esto… esto solo hace avivar eso que yo más temo, eso que trato de evitar a toda costa, esos recuerdos que no quiero recordar.

Abro la boca para decir algo, repentinamente sin palabras, sin saber qué decir ante eso, sin saber si ahora sigo enfadado o estoy avergonzado o triste o qué.

-¿Eh, Danny?-sigue picando él, cruzándose de brazos, apretándolos contra su pecho, como si quisiese sujetarse y mantenerse erguido frente a un invisible viento.-¿Vas a volver a pegarme si no te dejo pasar? Adelante, vuelve a abofetearme como la última vez. Vuelve a tirarme al suelo, vuelve a hacerme sangrar.-sus plateados ojos relucen, pero no sé interpretar el significado de tal brillo.-Ahora tampoco estás borracho, como tampoco lo estabas aquella noche, ¡milagro! Venga, valiente. Vamos, pégame otra vez. Recordemos viejos tiempos. Pégame.

Su voz taladra mis oídos y trastabillo un poco hacia atrás, repentinamente mareado. Sin embargo, esta vez cerrar los ojos no vale de nada, porque en el reverso de mis párpados veo destellos luminosos que muestran diapositivas que no quiero recordar. Diapositivas de esa noche. Diapositivas de Dougie, tras de mí, sus manos en mis hombros, suplicándome que dejase la obsesiva búsqueda de Ian y de mi padre, cuyos infructuosos resultados me empujaron al vicio de la bebida, que a su vez llevó a un bucle de discusiones y malos modos con todos los que me rodeaban, especialmente con el rubio. Diapositivas de sus lágrimas, de mí mandando callar a gritos lo que me parecía un barboteo molesto que me impedía concentrarme en encontrar a los culpables de la muerte de Lilly, en extinguir el quemazón constante y cada vez más doloroso de la venganza sin cumplir. Diapositivas de un yo fuera de sí levantándose al no ser obedecido, perdiendo el control. Diapositivas de mi mano abierta golpeando la cara de Dougie, con tanta fuerza que acabó tumbado en el suelo. Diapositivas del silencio que siguió a esa tremenda bofetada, del rostro de Dougie volviéndose lentamente hacia mí, sorprendido, manchado de lágrimas; de la sangre brotando del labio que le había partido. Diapositivas que muestran cómo se levantó del suelo tras unos minutos, la mejilla hinchada, roja, y con pequeños puntitos escarlatas en su superficie, la sangre corriendo por su fina barbilla. Diapositivas de la última mirada llena de dolor, de decepción, de tristeza; de sus acelerados pasos al salir de la habitación, del sonido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse para siempre.

Una puerta que nunca más volvió a abrir. Yo le esperé, le busqué, las siguientes semanas, horrorizado de lo que había hecho, de en lo que había degenerado, pero no lo encontré; fui a casa de Tom pero poco le faltó para echarme a patadas, pues, cómo no, sabía lo que le había hecho a Dougie; fui a cada maldito lugar donde creí que pudiera estar, en mis labios preparada la disculpa, los perdones, los lo siento's que me moría por pronunciar, en mis ojos las lágrimas arrepentidas que querían derramarse, mis rodillas preparadas para postrarse en el suelo si hacía falta.

Recuerdo que el último lugar al que fui, el sitio con el que quemé mi última cerilla de esperanza, fue la caseta infantil de ese parque, donde había descubierto que realmente quería al rubio con toda mi alma. Esperé encogido en la estructura durante horas, durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Supongo que fue entonces, cuando la luna brillaba algo escondida por las nubes en lo alto del cielo, cuando me di cuenta de que Dougie no iba a volver, que lo había echado de mi lado al cruzar la línea que jamás hubo de ser cruzada. Porque le había pegado. Cuando solo intentaba ayudarme, cuando promulgaba que le quería, cuando afirmaba que era lo único bueno que me quedaba, cuando decía que él era mi salvación. Y le había pegado.

-Ahora no dices nada, ¿eh? Ahora no vuelves a insultarme, no vuelves a menospreciarme. ¿Sabes lo que he trabajado para estar hoy aquí? ¿Sabes tan siquiera lo que me esforcé por acabar la carrera en la universidad? Porque he ido a la universidad, y he sacado con mi sudor y mi sangre cada curso, no con sexo: dejé hace mucho tiempo de ser ese chico que vendía su cuerpo, y tú deberías saberlo. ¿Sabes lo que me costó olvidarte, olvidarme de la bofetada que me diste? ¿Eh? ¿Te haces una jodida idea de lo que fue encontrarme solo y herido, cuando lo único que hice mal fue quererte? Yo no huí. Tú me echaste de tu lado. Me merezco estar aquí. Me merezco ser feliz. Me merezco esto. Y tú perdiste el derecho a juzgarme en cuanto me levantaste la mano.-Dougie vuelve a hablar, más bajo esta vez, aunque más firme y duramente que antes. Abro los ojos, clavándolos en su rostro, en ese rostro que ha cambiado, que ha madurado, que se ha endurecido todavía más y que, a pesar de ello, aún puedo reconocer como el hermoso rostro de mi Dougie, ese que mancillé con un golpe que no se merecía.-Mira, Danny, pensaba ir de buenas. De acuerdo, quieres ignorarme, vale. No me importa: solo trataba de ser comprensivo y compasivo, de hacerte un favor, por esos años que hemos pasado juntos. De no hacer de estos dos meses un infierno. Pero veo que no estás por la labor, que quieres ir de gilipollas integral: vale. No volveré a hablarte. No volveré a dirigirme a ti. No volveré a interceder por ti en nada. Tú harás tu trabajo y yo el mío, cada uno por nuestro lado, y solo fingiremos que somos dos compañeros más de trabajo cuando estemos frente a los demás y sea necesario para guardar las apariencias que tú solo te has empeñado en crear al decirle a Alice que no nos conocíamos. No estoy dispuesto a que tú, ni nadie, destroce la vida que me he ganado. ¿Entendido? Y si no lo quieres entender, si quieres quedarte sumido en el pasado, en los rencores, en el dolor, si quieres emborracharte, echar la vida que tenías y aún tienes por delante a la basura: adelante. Pero esta vez no me voy a dejar arrastrar contigo.-tuerce la boca en un mohín, parpadeando varias veces, mirándome tan intensamente que me hace estremecer, para después destrancar la puerta, abrirla, y desaparecer por el umbral, cerrándola con cuidado tras de sí.

Me quedo solo en la habitación, la tenue luz de las lámparas especiales de revelado como única iluminación. Observo la puerta con atención, sintiéndome repentinamente agotado. Con los dedos, me froto los ojos, notando cómo los globos se hunden un poco en las cuencas. Suspiro dramáticamente, subiendo los párpados, y me acerco a la puerta.

Quiero acabar con esto. Y para ello, solo tengo que hacer lo que Dougie ha dicho. No es muy complicado, la verdad. Y solo es durante dos meses, luego se acabará y podré dejar de fingir que me importa restaurar mi vida. Sí, solo tenemos que comportarnos como dos compañeros de trabajo normales y corrientes, y así todo saldrá bien… ¿verdad?

* * *

_**That's everything :D Espero que os haya gustado n.n Odiad un poquito a Danny, que también se lo merece, no solo Dougie es el que se lo tienen ganado xDDD **_

_** Una cosa IMPORTANTE antes de irme: a las que aviso por Twitter: si no me revieweais diciendo quiénes sois en este capítulo (me ponéis el nombre en donde pone nombre de usuario al reviewear, aunque muchas ya sé quiénes sois xDD )/me dejáis alguna señal en Twitter o en ask de que estáis leyendo esto, VOY A DEJAR DE AVISAROS. Lo digo porque tengo quince nombres en la lista de lectoras y luego solo dan señales de vida seis o siete e.e Y otra cosa, si leéis alguna otra cosa mía, decidme con qué fics queréis que os avise, porque luego me armo un cacao en la cabeza y aviso a todo el mundo de todo lo que subo y tampoco es plan de ser pesada e.e Ea, queda dicho. **_

_** Sed felices :DDD **_

_**PD: las que estéis esperando por 50 sombras de Pones o Bite me again, sabed que todavía va a tardar en llegar, porque quiero centrarme en este fic. Las que estén esperando por We found love in a hopeless place, hasta que Ari venga de Serbia a mediados de agosto, nanay. **_


	6. But I'm still into you

_**Holis :3 Lo cierto es que no se me ocurre gran cosa que decir (?) Sobre el capi, que es larguillo y que no es que me parezca súpermegraintergalácticamente genial, no es que no me guste del todo, pero no ha quedado como esperaba/quería e.e Y, meh, parece que a cada capi que escribo, la historia avanza menos, lol. Anyway, espero subir el siguiente rapidito (aunque no lo he empezado), but quizás antes intento acabar Bite me again, para no dejarlo inconcluso, lol (será una mierda, pero una mierda acabada xDDDD ). **_

_** Yyyy no sé qué más. Gracias por los reviews y espero que os guste :3**_

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 6: I SHOULD BE OVER ALL THE BUTTERFLIES, BUT I'M STILL INTO YOU-**

_**Danny**_

-_… la comida. Cuando salga lo primero que voy a hacer es irme a un Burger King y pedirme una docena de hamburguesas. _

Contengo una risotada, mientras rebusco en los bolsillos de mi pantalón con una mano, hasta dar con el paquetito de tabaco.

-No creo que eso sea nada aconsejable, Jimmy. ¿O quieres pillar una intoxicación alimenticia el primer día de libertad?-bromeo a la vez que extraigo un cilindro del interior del cajetín, llevándomelo a los labios, sintiéndome aliviado con solo tener el filtro en contacto con mi piel. Sé que va a ser el último hasta por la tarde, quizás con un poco de suerte hasta el mediodía si encuentro un hueco para salir a la calle, porque en el estudio no se puede fumar. Por ello, aprovecho estas caminatas de varias calles desde la estación de autobuses al susodicho estudio para meterme un poco de nicotina en el organismo, aunque sea a horas tan tempranas como las ocho menos algo de la mañana.

-_Tú no sabes el hambre que paso aquí. La comida es asquerosa. Lleva cinco años siendo asquerosa. Quiero probar algo de verdad después de tanto tiempo._

-Ni que el Burger King tuviera una estrella Michelin…-digo, emitiendo un ruidito satisfactorio al dar con el mechero en el otro bolsillo.

-_Bah, lo que sea, quiero que me llevéis al Burger King._-hay una pausa al otro lado de la línea.-_¿Vendrán todos los chicos a la fiesta de bienvenida?_

Hace la preguntar un poco incómodo, revolviéndose desde la prisión. Tuerzo la boca, colocándome el móvil entre el hombro y la oreja mientras enciendo el cigarrillo, que debido al airecillo que corre se niega a prender. Ahueco la mano frente a la llama, creando un improvisado refugio contra el viento.

-Algunos sí. Pero todos… no creo. Ya sabes, están bastante dispersos… muchos han crecido, han madurado, tienen familia… Y tampoco es que entre mucha sangre nueva con la que reponer la que se va, así que… Los Blackstars ya no son lo que eran.-murmuro al auricular, guardando el mechero y dando una profunda calada al cigarrillo, sujetándolo entre el índice y el corazón.

Entre que Jimmy ha estado en la cárcel, Harry quiere adecentar su vida junto a Izzy y yo he permanecido más tiempo borracho que sobrio, la banda ha ido poco a poco sumiéndose en las sombras. Hay que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta de que languidece, como languidecen las brasas después de la hoguera. Sí, aún hacemos algún que otro trapicheo y demás, pero no es lo mismo que antaño, vamos, ni por asomo. Además, toda banda que se precie tiene su rival, elemento indispensable para estar orgulloso de ser un pandillero. Pero los Sleeping Dogs dejaron las calles con la desaparición de su líder, así que… Sí, ya, ya, es irónico que llevásemos años peleando por las calles marginales de Londres y que, cuando por fin las tenemos para nosotros solos, ya no nos interese tanto. Es lo que tiene este mundillo, ¿qué queréis?

-_Bueno, ya, sí… Creo que todos hemos madurado y cambiado: incluso yo lo he hecho aquí dentro._-hace una pausa, dejando que calen sus palabras. Sí, cambiado, todos y todo ha cambiado… incluso demasiado-_Y estamos hechos ya unos vejestorios para andar con estas cosas.-_añade la broma, soltando una risa que me suena algo forzada. Yo frunzo el ceño, olvidándoseme reírle la gracia, mi mente divagando, con cierta nostalgia, hacia esa época en la que éramos los reyes de Londres, en la que nos tenían miedo y respeto, en la que la estrella negra en el cuello hacía que se nos hinchase el pecho de orgullo. Ahora solo es un tatuaje más, una mancha negra que lo único que puede ocasionar es miradas curiosas por parte de los demás, llegando incluso a ser molesta en el reflejo del espejo. De hecho, Harry me había comentado hacía unos meses que estaba pensando quitarse la suya, porque ya no le gustaba vérsela en el cuello. Dijo que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, y que si tuviera oportunidad de repetirlo, lo haría sin dudarlo; pero que era hora de pasar página. Dijo que todos teníamos que pasar página…

Yo nunca podré hacer eso. Quitarme el tatuaje, digo. Puede que ya no tenga el mismo significado que antes, que no cause la misma reacción en los demás, que ya no sepan lo que significa. Pero para mí sigue siendo importante, no es solo una marca bonita en la piel. Me recuerda lo que fui. Me recuerda los ideales por los que luché. Me recuerda a ese chico que con diecisiete años dejó la escuela para meterse en una banda después de salir del reformatorio y poder así alimentar a su hermana pequeña y a su madre depresiva tras la marcha de su padre maltratador.

Lo sé, lo sé, suena contradictorio que yo, justamente yo, el que tanto pavor le tiene al peso aplastante de los recuerdos, el que encuentra en el alcohol el aliado ideal para que la memoria se vaya difuminando, no quiera deshacerme de una marca que me recuerda tanto a antaño. Y sí que es contradictorio, tantas que a veces ni siquiera yo lo entiendo. Tengo una teoría, sin embargo: el pasado es lo único que tengo. Hacia delante no veo luz por ninguna parte, no veo faro, y a algo tengo que aferrarme para no ser engullido por el mar embravecido, aunque ese algo sea una tabla llena de clavos en punta.

-Me cago en la puta…-farfullo por lo bajo, puesto que sin darme cuenta, al hilo de mis pensamientos, he ido a acariciar la estrella de mi cuello, olvidándome de que aún tenía el cigarrillo en la mano, por lo que me he quemado en la oreja.

-_¿Qué pasa?_-pregunta Jimmy, y le oigo sonreír.- _¿Te ha visto la acosadora y va a por ti?_

Bufo, poniendo los ojos en blanco, frotándome con la mano libre el cartílago chamuscado.

-Harry no se calla nada, ¿eh?-escucho a Jimmy reírse al otro lado.

-_Aunque a distancia, seguimos estando compinchados para avergonzarte, ¿recuerdas? Me lo cuenta todito todo.-_sé que la sonrisa no ha desaparecido de su rostro, y probablemente sus ojos verdes brillen con picardía.

-Sois amor, de verdad.-suelto, en un tono tan sarcástico y falso que Jimmy se hecha a reír como un poseso.

Dado que Harry me pregunta día sí y día también sobre mi día de trabajo, como una madre pregunta obsesivamente al crío qué ha hecho en el colegio, con quién ha jugado y cuántas veces se ha metido el dedo en la nariz, algo tengo que contarle para saciar su curiosidad, y lo de Dougie no es plan porque sé qué vendría detrás de la confesión.

Así, le había dicho hará un par de días que a la recepcionista, Angie, solo le falta seguirme hasta el baño. Es que, cuando menos me lo espero, ahí está, con una sonrisa en la cara y un ofrecimiento ya sea para ayudarme, para saber qué tal me va o para preguntarme si quiero un café. No me malinterpretéis, Angie me cae bien, es la única que se muestra amable conmigo en esta cárcel de alta gama, pero se hace un poco incómodo para mi persona cuando me llama demasiadas veces 'cariño', o cuando aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para acariciarme los brazos, las manos o la cintura. Coño, el otro día hasta me dio un juguetón azote en el culo. Y seré cortito, pero sé perfectamente que está flirteando conmigo. Yo no es que esté dando muchas señales de corresponder tal jugueteo, pero tampoco quiero ser desagradable con ella, así que temo que mi actitud no del todo pasota le dé alas para ir más y más allá. Lo sé, la única forma de pararle los pies y evitar que se haga ilusiones es que le diga que soy gay, pero aún no he encontrado el momento adecuado para soltarle la bomba. No quiero que le dé un chungo del susto.

-_Pobrecillo Danny… Para que te deje en paz ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-_dice Jimmy, leyéndome el pensamiento.

-No es tan fácil como lo pintas y lo sabes.-doy otra calada, entrecerrando los ojos, divisando ya las puertas del estudio al final de la calle.

-_¿Cómo qué no? Mira, tú vas, te plantas delante de ella y le sueltas: no es por ti, es por mí, que resulta que me gustan los penes más que a un tonto un lápiz. _

_-_¡Jimmy, por el amor de Dios!-salto, sonrojándome tanto que debo parecer un tomate con pecas. Menos mal que a estas horas no hay mucha gente por la calle, porque si no hubiera asustado a más de uno con mi exabrupto. Bajo un poco la voz.-N-no lo digas así…

-_Pff… ¿es o no es cierto que te gustan?_-no contesto, concentrado en expulsar el humo blancuzo por la nariz. Oigo un crepitar al otro lado.-_Y_… _¿No hay ningún chico guapo por ahí al que le hayas echado el ojo?_

Rechino los dientes, acelerando el paso. Si es que lo sabía. Sabía que al final iba a ponerse pesado como lleva Harry poniéndose esta última semana.

-Oh, ¿también estás compinchado con Harry en esto? ¿Cómo coño os tengo que decir que no quiero una jodida relación?-mi voz suena enfadada, y realmente lo está. Se creen que como llevo dos semanas trabajando, apartado de las sombras y pareciendo progresar, ya vuelvo a ser el Danny de toda la vida. Como si de verdad estuviese progresando… Puede que ya no beba tanto, puede que tenga un trabajo que realizo con más o menos acierto, puede que sonría más, que me ría más, que esté de mejor humor algunas veces, que pase menos tiempo encerrado en mi habitación aislado del mundo que tanto odio, que parezca que lentamente estoy saliendo del pozo. Pero, primero, se debe en su mayoría a que gran parte de mi tiempo libre ahora está ocupado y debido a ello, o bien tengo menos minutos al día para autodestruirme, o bien estoy demasiado cansado al final del día como para pensar; y segundo, eso no implica mejoría ninguna, no implica que por dentro no siga sintiéndome como una mierda, no implica que cada día no me pregunte qué cojones hago levantándome de la cama si todavía me cuestiono tener las razones suficientes para seguir viviendo. Y ahora estos quieren que me pille un novio. Por favor.

-_Danny… solo queremos lo mejor para ti._-odio esa frase. La odio con toda mi alma. Me la han repetido tantas veces en los últimos años que ha perdido hasta su significado. ¿Qué sabrán ellos lo que es o deja de ser lo mejor para mí?-_Y… tienes que olvidarte de Dougie, no pued…_

_-_Estoy llegando al estudio. Ya hablaremos mañana, para hablar de si el lunes te vamos a buscar o cómo hacemos.-cuelgo el móvil, sin ni siquiera dejar terminar la frase a Jimmy.

Ellos no tienen ni idea. ¿Creen que solo por Dougie? Tiene que ver, no lo niego, pero no es la razón de peso ni por asomo. No quiero tener a nadie más a quien coger cariño y punto. No quiero decepcionar a más personas…

Entro en el estudio con el ceño fruncido, abandonando la colilla rápidamente acabada del cigarro en fuera, mi humor pasado por agua para el resto del día. Me apresuro a subir las escaleras que conducen al piso de arriba antes de que Angie aparezca y ya empiece a ligar conmigo. Ahora mismo no estoy de humor para aguantar algo así. Dadle las gracias a la parejita de oro y su afán de ejercer de Celestina's.

Voy caminando enfurruñado por el pasillo en dirección ya al despacho de Alice cuando paso por enfrente de la puerta del despacho de Dougie, que está entornada. Oigo su voz desde aquí, cosa harto extraña, porque siempre llega más tarde que yo al trabajo.

-Ajá... Sí, para mediados de junio... Es posible que venga algún personaje importante, sí, mi jefa tiene contactos... Vale, muy bien, de acuerdo, volveré a llamar en un par de días para confirmarlo todo... Gracias, adiós...-me aparto rápidamente de la rendija, para que Dougie no tenga posibilidad de descubrirme ahora que ha colgado el teléfono. Con la espalda pegada a la pared, le escucho trastear en el ordenador y con lo que parecen papales. ¿Qué estará ha...?

Sacudo la cabeza; lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto mío. Acordamos en esa sala de revelado hace cuatro días que cada uno iba a seguir su camino, buscando que fueran lo más paralelos posible, así que…

Mientras retomo mi camino hacia la oficina de Alice, no obstante, doy vueltas al aspecto que tenía el rubio en la furtiva ojeada que he echado a su despacho: estaba ligeramente desaliñado, el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos y con ojeras, la sombra de no haberse afeitado presente en su mentón y mejillas. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

Frunzo involuntariamente el ceño, la curiosidad borboteando en mi pecho con más intensidad de la que debería, mi mano golpeando con suavidad la plancha de madera de la puerta del despacho de Alice.

-Buenos d...-empiezo cuando me da permiso para pasar, abriendo la puerta.

-Hoy vas a tener que ocupar el puesto de Angie. Me ha llamado para decirme que le es imposible venir con 40 de fiebre. Su turno empieza en cuarenta y cinco minutos y, como eres más eficiente de lo que jamás hubiera dicho, no te queda nada pendiente por hacer de ayer, y no te he buscado otra cosa que hacer porque ya tienes bastante con ocuparte de la recepción. Te advierto que como me espantes a algún cliente, te corto eso que te cuelga entre las piernas con una cuchara.-el ametralle de palabras me deja con cara de tonto, aún con el saludo en los labios y los dedos enroscados en el picaporte. Alice alza la vista de los papeles que cubren su mesa, una mueca de fastidio deformando sus finas facciones, no sé si por el hecho de que Angie no haya venido, por el halago (más o menos) que me ha hecho, o porque aún sigo plantado como un pasmarote en medio de su amplio y bonito despacho. Apuesto a que por un poco de las tres.- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¿Te doy casi una hora de libertad antes de que te pongas a trabajar y me miras encima con ese careto de idiota?

Vale, hora de salir por patas, antes de que quiera llevar a cabo su amenaza antes de tiempo.

Sonrojándome un poco, balbuceo algo parecido a una disculpa o a un agradecimiento, no lo tengo ni yo claro, y me dispongo a salir antes de que me mande hacer otra cosa para ocupar esos cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero dudo cuando estoy ya desapareciendo por la puerta.

-Mmmm... ¿Señorita Johnston?-mi voz tiembla un poco, pero esta vez no es por miedo (sí, vale, ¿qué pasa? Le tengo algo de miedo a la rubia... Pero si la sufrieseis en vuestras carnes, vosotros también lo tendríais...), sino por la incomodidad y sorpresa de irle a preguntar lo que le voy a preguntar. Por esos sentimientos que se aprietan contra las paredes internas de mi pecho, estoy a punto de morderme la lengua y dejarlo pasar, pero la mirada asesina que me lanza Alice por osar dirigirme a ella sin permiso más insta a continuar.-Eer... ¿Le pasa algo a Dougie? Digo, porque no suele venir hasta más tarde y...-mi voz se va perdiendo poco a poco, mientras me doy cuenta de lo ridículo y estúpido que debo estar quedando. ¿Cómo se me ha ocurrido preguntarle? Ahora se lo contará a Dougie, y Dougie pensará que soy gilipollas porque, a pesar de haber sido yo el que ha insistido en mantenernos separados, ando preguntando por él.

Me voy a ir farfullando un 'da igual' a riesgo de molestar a la jefa, pero Alice contestándome me frena en el sitio.

-Se ha quedado toda la noche preparando lo de los participantes para la exposición de la galería. ¿Por?-no me pasa desapercibida la forma extraña en la que me escrutan sus ojos azules, pero yo disimulo estirando los labios en una pequeña mueca que se hace pasar por sonrisa.

-Curiosidad solo.- respondo, y me despido con una inclinación de cabeza, a lo chapado a la antigua, apresurándome a abandonar la oficina antes de que me pregunte algo más.

¿Por qué he tenido que preguntarle? No puedo callarme y fingir que no me importa, no… Resisto las ganas de darme una fuerte palmada en la frente, y sin saber muy bien por qué, rezo para que Alice no empiece a sospechar que entre Dougie y yo hay, hubo o habrá algo. No sería nada, pero nada bueno para su imagen: al rubio lo tiene en muy alta estima, se le nota que es su ojito derecho aunque su fría pose de dómina mandona le impida exteriorizarlo, y, bueno, a mí… a mí me tiene por inútil, patoso y objeto de torturas; no es que me odie, pero sé que ella de buen gusto sí habría presentado cargos contra mí, y que si hoy estoy aquí trabajando en su estudio es porque Izzy ha intervenido, en favor del descarriado amigo de su novio.

De camino a la sala de la cafetera, mi recién propuesto destino, vuelvo a pasar por delante de la puerta de Dougie, y mis ojos se van solos hacia la estrecha rendija, para captar fugazmente la figura algo encorvada en su silla del rubito, las manos cubriéndole el rostro en una actitud de puro cansancio.

Tuerzo la boca hacia un lado, ralentizando mis pasos un poco, la vocecilla rebelde de mi cabeza instándome a ser valiente y aprovechar para decirle lo que el orgullo de macho herido no me dejó en nuestra última conversación. Quiero ignorarla, pero cambia de táctica y en lugar de señalarme sutilmente la secreta necesidad que sabe que tengo por reconfortar a Doug, me sugiere que mantener una breve conversación con él puede eliminar esas pesadillas que llevo teniendo estos cuatro días.

No es que estos cinco años no haya tenido pesadillas, al contrario, desde la muerte de Lilly raro es la noche en la que mi subconsciente no me atormente en sueños (las veces que he casi perdido la consciencia por ingerir demasiado whisky no cuentan), pero estos cuatro días… son pesadillas diferentes, pesadillas que nunca había tenido. Pesadillas en las que estamos en ese almacén abandonado que quemé, junto a ese infernal hueco del montacargas que cercenó la vida de mi hermana, los dos juntos, uno enfrente del otro. No entraré en detalles escabrosos sobre lo que nos decimos o pasa, pero os sirve con saber que al final de él, Dougie me empuja hacia el vacío, y al final de la caída no encuentro duro hormigón, sino el calor ardiente de unas llamas que no sé de dónde salen.

La agradable idea de dejar de levantarme cubierto en sudor, con lágrimas en los ojos y burbujas de pánico en los pulmones que no se deshacen hasta que compruebo cuatro o cinco veces que mi piel no está dolorosamente carbonizada me acompaña en mi camino al surtidor de cafeína mañanero.

Me sirvo un café con leche cargado, apoyando la cadera en la encimera, y en la más sórdida pero tranquila soledad, me lo voy bebiendo a sorbitos, intentando decidirme.

El tiempo de pensar se me acaba cuando apuro la taza, y aún no he tomado una decisión. Queda media hora larga para que empiece mi nueva encomienda como recepcionista (¿cómo ha tenido Alice una idea tan mala?) y yo no tengo nada que hacer. «_Vete a hablar con él. Venga, ¿a qué esperas? Vete, vete, vete, vete, vete…»_, la puta vocecilla insiste, solo que esta vez las palabras están pronunciadas por una voz femenina, joven, que me hace dar un pequeño brinco en el sitio. No estoy acostumbrado a que sea _su_ voz la que me replique, y duele un poquito en el pecho, pero tiene mucho más peso también que cualquier otra.

Vuelvo a torcer el morro y me giro vacilante hacia la máquina de café, esperando no arrepentirme de esto.

Ya de nuevo en el pasillo, cargado con un café solo bien cargadito que podría resucitar a un muerto, me encamino con pasos inseguros hacia el despacho de Dougie ('despacho de Dougie'… qué raro suena), repitiéndome interiormente la malísima idea que es esto, pero sin dejar de avanzar.

Me quedo plantado frente a la puerta, con la humeante taza en la mano, como tres minutos, sin atreverme a llamar. Oigo hablar a Dougie desde dentro, de nuevo, probablemente con un nuevo candidato para la exposición. Alzo el puño, tragándome el pánico, porque si soy sincero estoy completamente acojonado, la superficie normalmente lisa del líquido en la taza bailoteando debido al temblequeo de mi otra mano.

-Sí… a las dos… Creo que habré acabado para esa hora, sí… Vale, pero debería pasar por casa antes, que llevo unas pintas… Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso… Entonces, ¿te espero en el restaurante o pasas a buscarme?… -espera, esta clase de conversación no es la que se tiene en el ámbito profesional, ¿o sí? Concentrado en intentar contestar a esa pregunta, no escucho los ruiditos que hace Dougie al levantarse de la silla, y tampoco escucho los pasos que se acercan a la puerta.-Okey… yo también te quiero.

¿Qué?

La puerta se abre, el cuerpo de Dougie logrando evitar el impacto contra el mío por muy poco, aunque del sobresalto, el café salta el borde de la taza, aterrizando en mis dedos y, de tan caliente que está, escaldándomelos. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hago, por un acto reflejo, suelto la taza agitándola la mano magullada, un pequeño gritito abandonado los labios de Dougie cuando, en su caída, el líquido cae sobre su camisa.

-O-oh, joder, lo s-siento.-farfullo rápidamente una disculpa, poniéndome colorado y dejando de mover la mano que me he quemado como si fuera un jodido pollo intentando echar a volar.

Oigo a Dougie sisear, despegándose la tela mojada y caliente de la piel.

-No pasa nada.-dice, con un tono de voz que contradice completamente sus palabras. Me sonrojo más aún, empezando a dar pequeños saltitos en el sitio, muerto de vergüenza.- ¿Qué demonios hacías?-alza la vista, sus ojos plateados escrutándome el alma.

Trago saliva mirando al suelo, a mis pies, esperando que bajo ellos se abra un agujero y me engulla. Si es que sabía que esto no era buena idea…

-Y-yo… Mmm… Nad… Alice m-me dijo… pa-parecías cans-sado… Y-y… yo… pe-pensé que… q-que… q-quizá-ás… t-tú...

-Danny.-me interrumpe él, el ceño fruncido. Aunque… ¿eso que asoma en la comisura de su labio es una sonrisa?

-¿S-sí?-mi voz es un susurro infantil, muy bajito y timidón.

-Deja de tartamudear.

Cierro la boca de golpe, sin saber cómo es que mi cabeza sigue en el sitio y no ha explotado ya con la temperatura que está cogiendo. Hincho los mofletes, y sin mirarle, intento que la voz deje de temblarme.

- Alice m-me ha dicho que te has pasado l-la noche aquí y…Te venía a-a traer un café p-porque parecías agotado.-reto conseguido… más o menos. Voy a callarme, pero 'alguien' me da un empujoncito mental para que acabe.-Y… tengo que hablar contigo.

Un incómodo silencio sigue a mi confesión, y aunque no le estoy mirando, sé que él sí lo está haciendo, que sus orbes de plata se pasean por mi rostro, intentando quizás discernir si soy bipolar o simplemente imbécil.

-Creí que no querías hablar conmigo.-dice en tono ácido.

Me encojo un poco, pero no dejo que lo perciba.

-Sigo sin querer. Pero tengo que hacerlo.-hago de tripas corazón y le miro a los ojos, sintiéndome empequeñecer, algo en mi pecho temblando cual flan, algo en mi estómago produciéndome un intenso cosquilleo, como si me hubiera tragado un puñado de mariposas y ahora estuvieran revoloteando frenéticas.

Podría decir que el gris de sus ojos brilla más hermoso de lo que recuerdo, pero no es cierto: es justamente así como recuerdo sus ojos, tan hermosos que deberían estar prohibidos.

-Recoge esto antes de que Alice se entere, anda.-señala la taza y el café que no ha logrado adherirse a su ropa, yaciendo entre nuestros pies.-Yo voy al baño a ver si logro limpiar el estropicio que has montado en mi camisa… por si acabas rápido.-añade lo último con algo de vacilación, no muy seguro de si dejar caer la oportunidad que me está dando.

Asiento como un maniaco, moviéndome para dejarle pasar.

Ya solo en el pasillo, recogiendo la taza y rezando para que la mancha acaramelada se quite bien de las baldosas cerámicas, obligo a ese ejército de insectos alados que anidan en mi barriga a relajarse, recordando para ello ese 'yo también te quiero' de Dougie al que estaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica y que, sin conocer y sin admitirlo jamás de los jamases, creo que ya odio.

_**Dougie**_

Genial.

Simplemente genial.

¿Cómo voy yo ahora a comer a un restaurante con este aspecto? Ya es de por sí mala mi cara, la sombra del sueño y de una noche entera en vela grabada en mis facciones, pero la camisa manchada de café es demasiado. Así no puedo salir a la calle.

Suspiro, humedeciendo otra servilleta de papel y frotando la celulosa contra el tejido, mi mente desviándose por derroteros escabrosos sobre pecosos viniendo a traerme café y, de paso, haciéndome comprobar de primera mano que sigue siendo tan torpe como siempre. ¿Por qué ese gesto cariñoso (el de llevarme café, no el de tirármelo por encima) después de lo borde que fue el otro día? No hay quién entienda a este chico, de verdad… Bueno, hombre. Ya no es un chico, desde luego…

Escucho la puerta abrirse inseguramente, y no me hace falta echar una ojeada al espejo para saber quién acaba de entrar. Sin embargo, la echo, y veo a Danny plantadito a unos pasos de mí, con cara compungida, mordiéndose las uñas.

_«__¿Por qué no haces algo de utilidad y me ayudas en vez de estar comiéndote los dedos, estrellita?»_

Mi propia voz resonando en mi cabeza, su origen cinco años atrás, en ese baño de aquel centro comercial, de ese día en el que Danny me acompañó a cambiar el objetivo de mi cámara que una de nuestras primerizas peleas tan frecuentes, me sobresalta. Recuerdo que le había insistido para que me comprase café, ese que luego me tiré a propósito por encima para que me siguiese al baño y tener algo de intimidad, con el objetivo de continuar con el plan de Ian de conseguir camelármelo. Sí, y casi lo había conseguido, lo tenía atrapado, con mi lengua en su cuello y mis dedos en el botón de su pantalón. Por aquel entonces solo era para mí un objetivo, una misión a cumplir, completamente ajeno a lo que se iría convirtiendo… quizás si lo hubiera sabido entonces…

Bloqueo esos pensamientos duramente, cortante, negándome a darle vueltas al tema de que hubiera pasado si esto o si lo otro. Pensar en ello no va a cambiar nada, y yo no quiero que cambie nada, porque ahora estoy donde tengo que estar siendo lo que soy, y punto, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Te arrancarás a hablar o tendré que leerte el pensamiento?-rompo el silencio con algo más de crudeza de la necesaria, traída seguramente por lo que he estado pensando.

Danny se encoge, sus ojos fijos en las puntas de los pies. Y yo siento un pinchazo en el pecho. Se le ve tan… perdido. Tan triste. Tan machado… Tan… caótico. Sí, creo que esa es la palabra idónea para describirlo. Lo que pasó en ese almacén de la Sunshine Street cortó los cables que mantenían fijos los elementos de su mundo, sumiéndolo en un caos destructor, incoherente, inestable, irreparable. Es él, pero ya no lo es. Danny es un torbellino caótico de lo que fue, algunos aspectos anteriores aflorando a la superficie de vez en cuando, otros nuevos y oscuros convirtiéndolo en una nueva sombra, vacía, parecida pero diferente.

-Lo siento.-termina diciendo, sacándome de mis elucubraciones. Dejo la toallita en el lavabo, volviéndome hacia él para mirarlo directamente y no a través de un burdo espejo. Tuerzo la cabeza un poco, sin saber muy bien a qué se refiere. Él desvía la mirada de sus zapatos y se atreve a establecer contacto visual conmigo.-Yo… lo siento. Nunca… nunca quise pegarte.-mis ojos se abren un poco más de lo normal debido al asombro de escucharle.-Estaba frustrado y... enfadado... cegado y... se me escapó… Sé que no es excusa, que lo hice y no debería haberlo hecho… aunque las cosas no fueran bien entre nosotros… tú solo querías ayudarme y… y yo te pegué… pero… no fue intencionado.-baja la mirada hacia esa mano que me golpeó, abierta, temblando junto a él.-Te pegué y no tengo perdón, te hice sangrar, a ti… No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que me he odiado, y aún me odio, por haberte hecho eso, tanto que…-cierra la mano, apretándola en un puño tan fuerte que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. Vuelve a mirarme tras unos segundos.- Y yo… quería que lo supieras… Cuando te fuiste, te busqué, estuve semanas buscándote para decírtelo, pero desapareciste del mapa, y supe lo que significaba, supe que se había acabado... No te estoy culpando, en el fondo sé que la culpa fue toda mía… -desde aquí, veo como sus discos de zafiro se aguan, la respiración atascándoseme en la tráquea.-Y… tenía miedo… miedo de que pensases que soy como mi padre… o… no sé…-parpadea rápidamente, frotándose la frente con los dedos.-Sí, solo quería que lo supieras, ni siquiera busco que me perdones, yo no lo haría, pero… eso, necesitaba disculparme.

Con la mano misma mano, deja su frente y se la pasa por los ojos, restregándolos con fuerza. Vuelve a esquivar el contacto visual, como un cervatillo asustado. Yo no sé muy bien qué decir ahora, lo cierto es que no me esperaba esto, no sé, pensé que se iría disculpar por su actitud de gilipollas de hace unos días, o por… no sé, no me esperaba que saliera con estas.

Ante el pesado silencio que se establece entre ambos, decide darse la vuelta, y salir del baño, como si ya hubiéramos acabado.

-Espera, Danny.-le llamo, incapaz de dejarle marchar sin decir nada. Él ha hecho un esfuerzo tremendo por decirme lo que seguro le lleva escociendo mucho tiempo, así que lo menos que se merece es una contestación. Sin embargo, finge que no me oye, y sigue andando, así que tengo que adelantarme para agarrarle de la muñeca antes de que alcance la puerta.-Espera.-ahora sí, se frena, mis dedos rodeando la articulación delicada pero firmemente. Se niega a mirarme, torciendo el rostro hacia el lado contrario, y yo aprieto los labios. Qué difícil es cuando se pone cabezón… -Jones. Mírame.-no obedece, lo que me hace emitir un gruñido frustrado.

Y me exaspera tanto su falta de colaboración, que termino rodeando la parte baja de su rostro con la mano libre, girándolo bruscamente hacia el mío, logrando así que quedemos frente a frente, mirándonos directamente los ojos… tan cerca… Los míos toman vida propia y, desobedeciendo mis órdenes de mantenerse cuadrados y en guardia frente a las oscuras pupilas de Danny, deciden bajar por sus mejillas, encontrándose con esos labios ligeramente entreabiertos, desiguales y rosas, algo húmedos por la saliva al habérselos relamido… Por mi cabeza pasa la estúpida pregunta de si seguirán sabiendo tan bien como antaño.

Y me imagino lo que sería olvidarme de que he quedado a las dos con Jeremy para comer, que va a venir con Jakie y que puede que vengan también Tom y Giovanna; de que estoy en el baño del estudio en el que trabajo, en el que ambos trabajamos; de que han pasado cuatro años, de que ya no estamos juntos, de que me pegó, de que le dejé, de que Lilly murió, de que Ian huyó, de que él ya no debería producirme cosquillas en el estómago. Me imagino lo que sería olvidarme de todo eso y, simplemente, besarle, o seguir mirándole así, sintiéndome hundir en esos dos pozos de en medio del océano mientras él se hunde en los míos, como solíamos hacer algunas veces, en las que solo permanecíamos el uno junto al otro en la cama, respirando juntos, mirándonos a los ojos, transportándonos a un hermoso universo en el que nada dolía, en el que nada hacía daño, en el que nos sentíamos amados, comprendidos, acompañados, lejos de todos los demonios que a lo largo de los años y meses se habían ido subiendo a nuestras espaldas.

Y, por un microsegundo, lo deseo, deseo con fervor poder olvidarme y volver a ser solo Danny y Dougie, Dougie y Danny, sin pasado y sin futuro que pudieran determinar lo que era o no correcto hacer ahora.

Pero no es tan fácil olvidarse de todo, no hay una goma mágica o una varita que al agitarla haga que todos nuestros deseos se cumplan. Y yo sigo recordando que he quedado con Jem y con Jake, que estamos en el trabajo, que ya no estamos juntos y que no puedo besarle, y me repito que esas mariposas de mi estómago están solo confundidas y buscan confundirme a mí también.

-Disculpas aceptadas.-susurro al final, sujetándolo solo unos segundos más antes de soltarlo, al hacerlo, las yemas de mis dedos rozando su piel en lo que casi es una caricia.

Danny me mira con cara un poco ida, y me pregunto si por esa cabecita con rizos habrán pasado los mismos pensamientos que por la mía mientras estábamos tan cerca. Sacudo la cabeza: eso ya da igual.

Doy dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándome más del pecoso, esperando que al aumentar la distancia, más que entre nuestros cuerpos, entre nuestras almas, deje de tener la sensación de estar perdiendo el control. ¿Por qué Danny siempre me descoloca del todo? Eso no ha cambiado mucho…

Un nuevo silencio llena el espacio entre nosotros durante más de dos minutos, en los que yo vuelvo a frotar mi camisa, que ya no quema, sino al contrario, está fría debido a la humedad del agua con la que mojo la mancha.

-Será mejor que vaya a trabajar, solo me quedan diez minutos libres.-ahora es Danny el que rompe el silencio, y yo asiento, sin alzar la vista de mi tarea.

No se mueve, sin embargo, y parece que va a decir algo más, porque le oigo abrir la boca. Nada sale de su garganta a pesar de ello, y pronto escucho sus pasos alejándose y, esta vez sí, saliendo del baño.

Suspiro, apoyándome en el lavabo, bajando la cabeza. Me froto un poco la cara, intentando despejarme, y no solo del cansancio de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Joder…

* * *

**_ :3_**


	7. And looking back I'm so unrecognizable

_**Hola, cosas preciosas :D No os quejaréis, he subido en una semana, no os he hecho esperar mucho xDDD Este capítulo es larguillo, y tampoco es que lo considere estupendástico, sino más bien acercándose a decente. No pasa mucho, excepto lo que pasa (?) Por si acaso vais de confiadas, para que no os dé una taquicardia, os adelanto que Jem/Ojos Ámbar/El hombre más odiado de este fic por el momento, aparece... :P Yyyyyy que, relax, girls, Ian hará su aparición en el momento oportuno, quizás pronto, quizás no cómo os esperáis, pero no penséis que me he olvidado de él, ehé. Estos capis solo son para calentar motores, luego ya viene el sexo duro (?). En fin, espero que os guste y también espero que tengáis un poco de paciencia, porque sé que estos primeros capítulos, quitando dos o tres, se están haciendo aburridos.**_

_** Os dejo ya con el capi; enjoy it! x3**_

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 7: MY REFLECTIONS CRACKED AND LOOKING BACK I'M SO UNRECOGNIZABLE-**

_**Dougie**_**  
**

-No. No puedes hacerme esto.-ratifico, sin dejar de buscar la camisa color salmón que sé que tengo por alguna parte del armario.

-Oh, vamos, cariño.-siento unos brazos rodeándome desde atrás, unos pequeños besos como aleteos de mariposa en mi hombro desnudo aún.-Por favor. Por faaaaaavor.

No contengo la risa ante el tono de súplica de Jeremy, que afloja el abrazo en torno a mí lo suficiente como para que pueda erguirme, sacar la cabeza del armario y girarme para poder contemplar de frente sus dorados ojos.

-No. Sabes que no puedo. Si pudiera, lo haría, pero es que no, no puedo.-niego con la cabeza varias veces, primero para acompañar mis palabras, segundo para rechazar los ojitos que Jem me está poniendo.

-Y tú sabes que si tuviera opción, no te lo pediría. Pero es que no la tengo.-sus dedos acarician mi mejilla con ternura, una sonrisita de niño pequeño en sus labios.-Venga, anda.

Frunzo el ceño, cruzando como puedo aún entre los suyos, los brazos sobre mi pecho.

-Jem, sabes que no puedo irme del trabajo como un alumno que pira clase. Alice me matará. Y ni Tom ni Gio están, lo sabes, que se han ido una semana de vacaciones a España. Te toca a ti llevarle al pediatra, lo siento. Vas a tener que cancelar la entrevista o posponerla o lo que sea.

Ignorando la seriedad de mi voz, el rubio pone un puchero, arrejuntándonos un poco más.

-No puedo hacer eso, esos tipos no dan segunda oportunidad. Y ya, ya lo sé: tienes que trabajar. Y sé que te había asegurado que yo lo llevaría mientras tú trabajabas. Pero ha surgido esta entrevista de improvisto.-pega su nariz a la mía, por mucho que yo quiero echarme hacia atrás para impedírselo y que no haga trampas.-Podría colocarme como modelo de una de las marcas más importantes del mundillo. Venga, no me dirás que no te gustaría verme en anuncios de la televisión, en las revistas… en carteles por la ciudad… en las paradas de autobús…

-Ya, pero a Jakie hay que llevarle a que le pongan la vacuna contra el sarampión. Hoy. A las diez y media de la mañana. Hora en la que yo tengo que estar trabajando.-aprieto los labios, cabezota. Puede que esté siendo un poco injusto, ya que lo que se le presenta a Jem es el vislumbre de una oportunidad muy gorda, pero sé que a Alice no le hará ni pizca de gracia que me salte todo un día de trabajo. Menos con todos los preparativos de la exposición de su galería casi puestos en marcha.

Jeremy permanece unos segundos callado, mirándome, como dudando, sus dedos distraídamente acariciando mi piel. Giro un poco la cabeza, sin creerme que haya ganado con tanta facilidad.

-Está bien.-suspira, y yo empiezo a plantar una sonrisa victoriosa en mi boca que no llega a formarse porque me interrumpe rápidamente.-Ah, no, no me estoy dando por vencido. Lo digo por otra cosa.- son ahora las comisuras de sus labios las que se tuercen hacia arriba.-No pensaba decírtelo hasta después de ver cómo iba la entrevista, pero no me dejas opción de guardarme la sorpresa.-ahora le miro curioso y un poquito preocupado, mis brazos dejando de estar cruzados para posarse perezosamente en su cintura.-Si me cogen, querrán que me traslade. A Nueva York. Durante una buena temporada. Nos mudaríamos. Los tres. Y… Jerry me ha dicho también que, dado la importancia de la marca en la prensa y tal… Podrían mover algunos hilos y darte un puesto de fotógrafo en alguna revista o periódico importante en la ciudad.

¿Habéis oído ese _bang_? Ha sido mi mandíbula inferior al pegar contra la moqueta.

Me quedo mirando para Jem con cara de imbécil, parpadeando cual pececillo, mi boca cerrándose lo justo para que no se me descoyunte, la información calando poquito a poco en mi sorprendido cerebro. Nueva York. ¿Nueva York? Eso… está muy lejos, ¿no? Y… wow. Nueva York. Y no solo Nueva York. Pensar en dejar de preparar álbumes de fotos de bodas y comuniones, de exposiciones de arte y demás, me produce un ligero cosquilleo agradable en la base del estómago. Y… poder trabajar de una vez como periodista fotográfico…

Observo a Jeremy, esperando encontrar algún atisbo de broma en el oro que baña su iris, algo que me indique que se acaba de inventar todo para intentar convencerme de que sea yo el que lleve a Jakie a la consulta. Mentiría si dijera que me sorprende no encontrar tal atisbo. Habla en serio. Habla muy en serio. Quiere que Jakie y yo nos mudemos con él a Nueva York, el trabajo de mis sueños incluido en el pack.

-Jem…-hablo por fin, con la voz de un niño que abre por primera vez los regalos de navidad, ilusionado, pero a la vez desconfiado y asustado.-Eso… es…

-¿Genial? ¿Maravilloso? ¿Irrechazable?-me completa la frase, un tono de esperanza tiñendo sus palabras y también la curva de sus labios.

-Inesperado. E impactante. Mucho.-agito las pestañas, bajando las manos de su cintura para poder deshacerme delicadamente de su abrazo. Me escabullo, dándole la espalda para seguir con mi búsqueda de la camisa, dejándole con cara estupefacta. Aunque, ¿qué clase de reacción es la mía? Normal desde luego no es la palabra idónea para describirla…

-Pensé que te encantaría la noticia…-susurra tras un largo minuto en silencio, apenado y algo reprobador.

Me vuelvo velozmente, plantando una perfecta sonrisa en mis labios.

-¡Y me encanta, Jem!-lo digo con demasiado efusividad, tanta que hace temblar la curvatura que he dibujado en mi cara. Busco sus ojos y me vuelvo a acercar a él, cogiéndole las manos.-Solo… no me esperaba algo así. Y el cambio que me propones…es… es un cambio muy grande. Déjame que lo digiera, ¿de acuerdo?-estiro un poquito más la sonrisa antes de darle un suave beso, en un intento de borrar esa huella de desconfianza e incredulidad de su apuesto rostro. Sonrío aún más radiantemente cuando me aparto, apretando sus dedos, que siguen atrapados en los míos.-Vete a la entrevista, ¿de acuerdo? A ver qué te dicen y… y luego pues ya hablamos lo de Nueva York, ¿sí?-un nuevo beso junta mis labios con los suyos, rápido, fuerte, seguro.-Pero que sepas que esta te la guardo. Y como Alice me mate, yo te mataré a ti, ¿lo has entendido, señorito?

Logro arrancarle una risotada, el tema temporalmente zanjado, sus inseguridades y sospechas olvidadas al menos por el momento.

-Entendido, mi lord.-me sonríe de lado, emocionado por haber conseguido dar mi brazo a torcer, y se separa de mí, dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia el baño, enumerando la cantidad de cosas que tiene que hacer para prepararse y estar listo a las diez, hora en la que Jerry, su especie de mánager, le ha citado para ir a la entrevista.

Cuando Jeremy desaparece tras la puerta del baño, borro la sonrisa de haberle estado escuchando de mi cara, exactamente igual que hice el día en el que Danny quemó el almacén de Ian y yo me escabullí de su interrogatorio por mi repentina palidez.

Me giro sobre los talones, con la idea de retomar mi búsqueda de la camisa y, de paso, encontrar la manera de decirle a Alice que hoy no podría ir a trabajar por la mañana. Sin embargo, uno no siempre consigue lo que quiere, y cuando me doy cuenta, llevo más de cinco minutos con medio cuerpo en el armario, la mirada perdida entre la ropa como si acabara de descubrir que Narnia no está tras ella, en el fondo del armario, las yemas de los dedos de mi mano derecha acariciando superficial e inconscientemente la parte superior de mi pecho, un poco más abajo de las clavículas. Es una manía que tenía más que tengo, esa de recorrer la que gracias a los milagros de la cirugía láser, ya no es una fea, visible, grotesca y obscena cicatriz.

Dudo un poco, volteando el torso para enfocar mis ojos hacia el baño, donde la puerta permanece entornada, el sonido del agua correr intuyéndose con claridad.

Y sin abandonar ese vacile, me muevo lentamente, inseguro, un par de pasos hacia un lado, hasta que el espejo que recubre toda la superficie de una de las puertas correderas del armario empotrado me devuelve el reflejo de mi silueta. Miro al otro yo, desafiándole un poco, pero también con curiosidad y algo de temor, y él me retorna la mirada, un gesto consternado y algo ido en el gris que rodea sus pupilas.

Me fijo en su pecho, ese que antes acariciaba en mí, y no veo nada. No veo nada y, eso, por algún desconocido, estúpido, incoherente, e ilógico motivo, produce un pequeño retorcijón en mi abdomen, como si un pequeño bicho estuviera retorciéndose dentro, incómodo. Falta algo, ¿verdad? Algo ahí, en el pecho. Falta una cicatriz visible a simple vista. Falta un 'zorra' escrito en sanguinolentos trazos, esculpido orgullosamente a golpe de navaja.

Falta eso y, debido a su ausencia, desconecto momentáneamente del mundo, mis pies pegados al suelo, pero mi cabeza en otra dimensión o, mejor dicho, en esta pero observándolo todo como si no estuviera dentro de mi cuerpo. Miro a mi alrededor, lentamente, girando sin mover los pies. A la cama, enorme y deshecha, con suaves y caras sábanas; al ventanal con la pequeña terraza con impresionantes vistas a la ciudad; a las paredes, a la lujosa cómoda, a la puerta tras cuyo umbral se aprecia un amplio, bonito y luminoso pasillo; al gigantesco armario que cubre todo un lateral de la pared, a mi sección en él, a mis camisas caras, a mis jerseys caros, a mis americanas caras, a mis zapatos caros, a mis pantalones y vaqueros caros. Y una pregunta asoma por la esquinita de mi cabeza, como si fuera un actor primerizo que se asoma temeroso por el quicio del escenario para comprobar cuánto público le va a ver actuar. _«¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí?» _¿Qué demonios… hago yo… aquí? ¿Dónde encajo yo en esto? ¿Dónde encajo en ropa elegante, pija, de lujo? ¿Dónde están mis vaqueros ceñidos y rotos; dónde están mis camisetas con mensajes obscenos, escotadas, provocativas; dónde están mis sudaderas y chaquetas con capucha? ¿Qué ha sido de ellas? ¿Qué ha sido del piercing de mi lengua? ¿Qué ha sido del flequillo despeinado, de la sonrisa ladina, del derroche de seguridad, inconformismo, rebeldía, peligro, seducción, orgullo y altanería desbordante? ¿A dónde han ido a parar? ¿Y por qué de repente siento que soy una pieza de puzzle extraviada? ¿Por qué siento que no encajo en este puzzle, que alguien, frustrado de no encontrar el lugar al que pertenezco, de no encontrarme el hueco adecuado, ha terminado metiéndome a presión en el hueco incorrecto de un rompecabezas incorrecto? ¿Por qué?

Las piernas me temblequean un poco, mis rodillas atrayéndose y repeliéndose seguidamente, y siento un frío escalofrío trepar por mi columna, usando las vértebras como asideros hasta llegar a mis cervicales y perderse en el interior de mi cráneo.

Me aparto del espejo, un poco asustado con mi reacción, volviendo de golpe a mi cuerpo y sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. ¿A qué venía aquello? Yo estoy donde tengo que estar. Puede que hace unos años no me viera capaz ni dispuesto a alcanzar este lugar, pero la gente cambia. Yo he cambiado. Para mejor. Soy más responsable. Más adulto. Más serio. Más despreocupado. Más fel…

El adjetivo se me atraganta en las neuronas momentáneamente, cual espina que se atasca en el esófago y solo hasta después de varios dolorosos intentos por tragar, logra despegarse de las paredes para bajar dando tumbos hasta el estómago. Más feliz. Soy más feliz. Feliz… con mi pareja, con mi hijo, con mis amigos, con mi trabajo. Soy feliz.

Una vocecilla toma el interior de mi cráneo como el auditorio perfecto para canturrear, exponiendo una auténtica tesis, que de tanto repetir el 'soy feliz', voy a acabar por sonar poco creíble, tirando a desesperado por hacer que mis palabras se cumplan, igual que un niño repite que Papá Noel o las hadas existen, aunque todo el mundo le diga que no es cierto. Pero la vocecilla se equivoca, ¿vale? Lo repito porque esto sí es cierto. Soy feliz. Soy muy feliz. Mucho. Muchísimo. No podría desear nada más, ni nada distinto, mi vida es perfecta y deseo con todas mi alma que permanezca como está. Porque soy fe… oh, mierda.

Vuelvo a sacudir la cabeza con fuerza, maldiciendo entre dientes. Pongo la mano en el fuego porque no estaría teniendo esta clase de pensamientos si estos últimos días el pasado no me hubiera estado picando con tanta insistencia a la puerta.

Y es que Nueva York está muy lejos.

…

Maniobro con la suficiente agilidad como para lograr introducir el carricoche por la puerta del estudio y, a la vez, evitar que Jakie se tire de cabeza del mismo, al agarrarse a la barra de seguridad e inclinarse sobre ella para intentar quitarse el calcetín, pues hace rato que logró deshacerse del zapatito.

-Por Dios, hijo, deja de hacer el camicace.-le regaño, a pesar de que sé que no tiene posibilidades de caer porque está sujeto con las correas de sujeción de la sillita.-Y deja los calcetines en paz.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaw, ¿pero cómo no me has dicho que me traías visita?-Angie está plantada frente al carrito, sacando a Jake, en menos de lo que tardo en parpadear. Cómo se ha movido tan rápido desde detrás del mostrador hasta aquí, lo desconozco.

-Ten cuidado, está irascible: le acaban de poner hace media hora una inyección y no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia.-informo mientras dejo la que se me hace ya pesada bandolera con mi material de trabajo, esa que he tenido que cargar por medio Londres incluyendo el hospital, encima de la mesa de recepción. Bufo, acalorado.

No es que traer a Jakie al trabajo sea una buena idea. De hecho, considero que es una pésima idea, de las peores ideas que jamás se han tomado en la historia de la humanidad. Y no por Angie, o por Alice, ni siquiera por Joe. Sino por _él_. Ellos han visto a Jakie muchas veces, de cuando Jem viene a buscarme o de cuando hemos celebrado alguna cena en Navidad. Lo adoran (aunque, bueno, todo el mundo adora a Jakie, es inevitable). Pero… aún puedo ver al cerrar los ojos y sin necesidad de concentrarme demasiado la mirada resquebrajada de Danny de ayer en el baño, mientras se disculpaba por el modo en el que acabó nuestra relación, y también la neblina que cubrió el mar de sus ojos cuando su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío… cuando por mi cabecita pasaba la idea de besarle… Y no sé si estoy preparado para soportar el peso de su mirada al ver que tengo un hijo. De acuerdo, no sé cómo reaccionará, si con indiferencia, si con mera sorpresa, si con ofensa, si con diversión, si con dolor, pero sea cual fuere, algo me dice que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar con ella.

Sin embargo, no he tenido elección. Al llamar a Alice por la mañana y comunicarle el problemilla que había surgido, me dio, finalmente y tras varios minutos de reprimendas, libertad para saltarme un par de horas de trabajo, las indispensables para llevar a Jakie al pediatra, con la condición de que volvería a trabajar en cuanto acabase, y recuperaría las horas por la tarde. Le expliqué que no podía dejar a Jake con nadie, puesto que Jem no volvería de la entrevista hasta las dos y los únicos a parte a los que confiaba el cuidado de mi hijo estaban a un par de horas en avión de aquí. Y entonces me dijo que lo llevara al estudio, que así podría trabajar sin desatender mi labor de padre. No me ha quedado otra que aceptar, claro…

-Ay, mi pequeñín, ¿te han hecho mucha pupa los malos de los médicos? Anda que…-Angie estrucha a Jakie entre sus brazos, él emitiendo ruiditos felices por ser objeto de tanta atención, el chupete de su boca moviéndose efusivamente.

-¿Alice está por aquí?-pregunto tras observar la escena con cara de bobo un ratito, recomponiéndome.

-Aquí mismo estoy.-la rubia desciende por las escaleras con elegancia, lanzándome una mirada de estas que cortan como cuchillas de barbero, antes de demudar su expresión asesina a una de pura alegría al ver a Jakie.- ¡Vaya, qué grande estás, Jake!

Veo cómo le pellizca los mofletes, con la típica cara, con perdón, de idiota, que se les pone a los bebés. Y por muchas veces que vea esto, nunca me acostumbraré del todo a que una persona mandona y de gran carácter como Alice se muestre tan cariñosa y amigable.

-Alice, perdón por lo de esta mañana. Te juro que surgió de improvisto. Me has hecho un favor muy grande, de verdad.-digo sin apartar los ojos del bebé, que juguetea entretenido con un pendiente de Angie.

-Y espero que sea el último.-me contesta ella, desviando la mirada hacia mí, sus ojos endureciéndose… aunque puedo advertir que la mitad de esa dureza es fingida. Alice tiene una pose que mantener, por supuesto, pero sé que si en el futuro necesitase un favor, ella sería una de las primeras que me ofrecería ayuda sin dudarlo si quiera un segundo.

Por ese motivo, porque aunque es severa y mayormente inflexible, pero también porque sé que se preocupa por mí, por todos sus trabajadores, me he sentido incapaz de mencionarle nada de lo Nueva York. Creo que si dejase este trabajo, si la dejase para irme, se sentiría… defraudada. O traicionada. O triste simplemente. No creo que le rompiese el corazón, pero tampoco se lo tomaría nada bien.

-Vaya, creo que el niño tiene papitis. No quieres a la tía Angie, ¿eh? Vale, vale, luego ya me dirás quién te dará chuches a escondidas…-se queja con tono infantil mi amiga, cuando Jake empieza a removerse cual lagartija en sus brazos, extendiendo sus manitas hacia mí.

No puedo evitar plantar una sonrisita en mis labios, acercándome un paso tras esquivar el carricoche. Paso mis manos por debajo de sus bracitos, cogiéndolo y apoyándolo contra mi pecho, colocándole después el jersecito azul marino.

-Te dije que no estaba de humor.-aparto el rubio flequillo de su frente, observando cómo me mira con el chupete aún en la boca, parpadeando con los ojitos un poco aguados, como si fuera a echarse a llorar. Le acaricio la regordeta mejilla y luego el cuellecito, provocando una pequeña risa.- ¿Qué pasa, campeón?-le hago cosquillas en el cuello, hasta que logro arrancarle unas adorables risitas que hacen que se le caiga el chupete de la boca, cayendo entre mi pecho y su cuerpecito.

Cualquier cosa. Podría soportar cualquier cosa con tal de seguir escuchando esa aguda risa brotar del pecho de Jakie. Quedarme sin trabajo. Abandonar todo lo que tengo. Recordar todo lo que me ha hecho daño, todos mis errores pasados. Volver a sufrirlo. Me dejaría matar por esa risa. Mataría por evitar que se extinguiera. Creo que podría estar solo contra el mundo y seguiría luchando por ella. Y es que el amor entre amigos, con la pareja, puede fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero no puede compararse al amor de un verdadero padre hacia su hijo. Aunque no sea de su misma sangre, aunque no proceda de su propia carne. El etéreo lazo que une ambas vidas es irrompible, inevitable, eterno. Por ello, cuando pienso en padres como los de Danny, o como muchos otros similares que no darían un penique por sus hijos, se me revuelve el estómago, una incomprensión tan grande surgiendo ante tal situación que me resulta hasta lacerante.

-Señorita Johnston, ¿dónde tengo que poner est…?-la voz procedente de las escaleras que comunican con el piso superior se cortan con un respingo. Segundos después, lo que se escucha es un _BUUUM_, emitido por el cuerpo de Danny al impactar contra el suelo tras haber rodado un considerable tramo de escaleras abajo.

-¡Ay, Dios!-sueltan Angie y Alice al unísono, aunque no de la misma manera. La primera lo hace preocupada, yendo al rescate del pecoso, que yace espatarrado en las baldosas con la mirada clavada en el techo, como si no supiera muy bien porqué lo está mirando. La segunda lo hace en plan 'ay, Dios, que te vas a quedar sin genitales', ella yendo al rescate de la caja que portaban los brazos de Danny instantes antes, cuyo contenido (papeles de fotografía de diferentes tamaños y grosores) se ha esparcido parcialmente por el suelo.

Yo me limito a abrir mucho los ojos, obligando a mis pies a controlarse y avanzar hasta el lugar del siniestro a la velocidad justa para no levantar sospechas, el corazón cabalgándome en el pecho, sin saber muy bien si el que lleva las riendas en él es la vergüenza ajena, la preocupación, o el miedo.

Y Jakie, bueno, Jakie se descojona en mis brazos. Ríe tan alto y fuerte que noto las sacudidas de su pequeño cuerpo, y no para, ni siquiera cuando le entra el hipo, por mucho que trate de calmarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Angie, consternada, por encima del sonido de la risa de Jake, acuclillada junto a Danny, sus manos en el tatuado brazo del pecoso.

Él emite un ruidito que suena ha roto, empezando a incorporarse poco a poco, una mueca de dolor desdibujando sus facciones.

-Sí… creo que… sí… a-au…-cuando termina de sentarse, toquetea su frente, donde le está saliendo un chichón del tamaño de un huevo. El codo, la espalda, la cadera y la rodilla, esos son el resto de lugares en los que pasa los dedos, ejerciendo una ligera presión, comprobando que, de pura chiripa, no están rotos, solo magullados por el hostiazo, porque lo que ha metido no tiene otro nombre.

-Tú… Jones. ¿¡Se puede saber de dónde demonios ha salido alguien tan torpe como tú!? ¿¡Vienes del circo de ser el payaso principal?!-exclama Alice, fulminando al pobre rizoso que comienza a colorearse de un rojo tan intenso que me sorprende la cantidad de sangre necesaria que deben almacenar las venas de su cara y cuello para poder alcanzar tal tono.-¿¡En qué ibas pensando!?

Los ojos de Danny se mueven solo para clavarse en los de Alice, sin ni siquiera desviarse hacia mi dirección unas milésimas de grado. Es curioso cómo el vivo azul pintado sobre el blanco de su esclerótica destaca aún más sobre el carmesí de su cara que de costumbre.

-E-en nada… S-solo y-yo… Se m-me han en-enredado los pies-s…-contesta con un hilo de voz, tan avergonzado que un poquito de lástima aflora en el rostro de Alice, suavizando su expresión de Cerbero ligeramente.

En nada, ¿eh? ¿Por qué diría que es mentira? Bueno, al menos, no es del todo verdad. No niego que sus pies se hayan enredado el uno con el otro provocando un fatídico nudo que le hizo perder el equilibrio dejándose a merced de la dichosa gravedad, por supuesto. Pero yo he visto cómo momentos antes de que tal traición por parte de sus miembros inferiores sucediera, su cabecita se ha asomado por encima del cartón de la caja, sus luceros añiles enfocando brevemente la escena que se desarrollaba junto al mostrador, especialmente sorprendidos al sobrevolar mi figura y la del chiquillo que tenía en brazos.

-Eres imbécil, Jones.-bufa Alice, negando con la cabeza.-Pero supongo que eso no es culpa tuya haber nacido así, de todo tiene que haber. Recoge este estropicio y llévalo a la sala de impresión. Ya me encargaré luego de comunicarte el castigo por tu torpeza.-se aparta el pelo de la cara, una áspera expresión en su rostro, aunque también veo un chispazo de diversión, como si el castigo fuera a ser atar a Danny a un poste y darle de latigazos hasta llegar al hueso. Tengo un escalofrío: si esta mujer hubiera nacido unos cuantos siglos atrás, creo que hubiera sido perfecta para desempeñar el papel de juez de la Inquisición... o de verdugo-Y vosotros,-se vuelve hacia Angie y hacia mí, que nos cuadramos involuntariamente cual cabos ante la mirada de un capitán militar-volved al trabajo.

Asentimos, aunque yo la detengo instantes antes de que alcance la mitad de las escaleras.

-Necesito que alguien me ayude a subir el carrito de Jakie a mi despacho. Lo que necesito para que no se ponga repunante y me deje trabajar.-dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, imitando la de Alice al mirar a Jake, que ya no se ríe tan escandalosamente, aunque sigue teniendo hipo.

-Muy bien. Que te ayude Jones.-se vuelve hacia él, que ya se ha puesto en pie y le insiste a Angie que está bien. Me quedo maravillado de la facilidad que tiene la rubia para metamorfosear su rostro, pasándolo en microsegundos de dulce a asesino, o viceversa.-Intenta no volver a caerte. No quiero que te abras la cabeza. Sé que no habría mucho cerebro que derramar, pero no quiero una mísera mancha procedente de ti que mancille mi perfecto suelo.

Zanja la conversación subiendo lo que queda de escaleras, y yo pillo a Joe moviéndose velozmente en lo alto de las mismas, escabulléndose para no ser pillado cotilleando la escena.

-Pero, ¿seguro que estás bien? Puedo dejar que te sientes en mi silla. O traerte un poco de café. Te has dado un buen castañazo.-insiste por millonésima vez mi amiga, y por la cara que está poniendo Danny, veo que está empezando a agobiarse por la incansable preocupación de ella.

-Venga, si no dejas de recordárselo, le seguirá doliendo.-me obligo a intervenir, posicionándome junto a Danny, que rehúye mi mirada. Perfecto.-Vamos, que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, suéltalo ya, Angie.

Accede a regañadientes, soltando la mano de Danny y volviendo lentamente al mostrador. Por su parte, Danny cojea vacilante hasta el carricoche. Jakie se remueve en mi abrazo cuando pasa por mi lado, siguiendo los movimientos del pecas con sus atentos ojos.

Danny no vuelve a caerse por las escaleras, por suerte, y llega más o menos entero a mi despacho, quizás perdiendo un par de quejidos embarazosos por el camino que dañan su ya apaleado orgullo.

-Mmm… ¿dónde lo dejo?-me pregunta sin mirarme, una vez dentro.

Cojo el chupete de Jakie, que sigue entre su cuerpo y el mío, y soplo la parte de goma, para después ponerlo al alcance de su manita. Él cierra los dedos entorno al plástico y con la habilidad de un experto se lo vuelve a meter en la boca, chupándolo con avidez.

-Ahí mismo.-señalo una esquinita del amplio despacho, apartando los ojos de Jake para fijarlos en la espalda de Danny, esperando a que se vuelva y me mire, porque aunque no me sienta capaz de soportar el peso de sus ojos, necesito verlos. Pero no lo hace, porque cuando abandona el carrito donde yo lo he pedido, se gira, dispuesto a salir por la puerta sin más. Y eso me cabrea tanto que chasqueo sonoramente la lengua contra el paladar, asustando a Jake.-Jones. No te he dado permiso para que te vayas.

Se queda quieto a dos pasos de la puerta.

-¿Qué?-pregunta volteándose un poco, dirigiendo su oído en mi dirección, pero no sus ojos.

-Que no te he dado permiso para que te vayas.

-Pero…

-Soy tu superior.-le interrumpo con irritación, mi voz con impresiones de rudeza.-Tú eres el chico para todo y yo soy tu superior. Así que hasta que no te diga que puedes retirarte, no te retiras.-sé que me estoy pasando, porque ni yo soy un señor ni Danny es mi perrito faldero que debe obedecer cada una de mis órdenes. Pero al menos he logrado que me escuche y deje de comportarse como un jodido crío que a la mínima se indigna y finge que dejo de existir.-Cierra la puerta y ven aquí.

Veo sus hombros tensarse y creo por un momento que va a mandarme a la mierda.

Sin embargo, se acerca a la puerta y la mueve hasta que la hoja encaja en el quicio. Se gira lentamente, las manos refugiadas en los bolsillos, aunque incluso tras la tela puedo advertir el temblequeo que la domina.

-¿Es tuyo?-pregunta casi como si se le escapara, sin moverse del sitio y sin alzar la mirada, aunque no hace falta, sé a qué se refiere.

Cambio a Jakie de brazo, pues en el que lo tengo apoyado se está quedando dormido debido a la falta de circulación. Él hipa, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Sí.

-Y… entonces… hay…-habla despacio, meditando cada palabra antes de pronunciarla.- ¿Solo tuyo?

Buena forma de preguntarme si Jakie tiene otro padre. Acaricio distraídamente la mano de Jake, que se aferra el cuello de mi camisa.

-No. Hay alguien más. Alguien especial.-admito con firmeza, y noto todo mi cuerpo tensarse ante la confesión.

Danny se queda quieto durante medio minuto, para después asentir, solo una vez. Un movimiento de arriba abajo, seco, único, que comunica poco y que no me permite ver sus ojos, ni saber qué ha desatado en su interior mi contestación. Porque algo ha desatado, ¿no? Esa indiferencia tiene que ser fingida… ¿verdad?

Transcurre otro largo minuto, en el que incluso Jake se siente incómodo, puesto que empieza a retorcerse, moviendo la cabeza y las piernas, pegándome ligeras patadas en el abdomen. Termina por contorsionarse hasta que queda mirando a Danny, luego me vuelve a mirar a mí, y luego otra vez al pecoso, sucesión de movimientos solo interrumpida por el hipo que aún tiene. Me estoy preguntando si puede intuir la tensión entre nosotros dos cuando extiende el bracito y empieza a señalar hacia Danny, haciendo ruiditos con la boca. Una sonrisa que no puedo contener curva mis labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Eh, Jakie?-me mira, moviendo el chupete. Exigente, vuelve a señalarle, y luego se toca la sien, y vuelve a mirarle. Me río.-Sí, tiene pupa en la cabeza. Por tu culpa y por la mía, pequeñajo.-le rasco la barriga, anunciando con mis palabras que sé el motivo de su desafortunado accidente con complejo de pelota.-Tiene curiosidad por ti, Danny. Quiere que te acerques.-le hablo ahora al pecoso, esta vez yo el que no le mira, sino que me limito a peinar el remolino rubio de la nuca de Jake con los dedos, fingiendo como él indiferencia.

Vacila, pero Danny termina dando un pasito hacia nosotros, y luego otro y otro, hasta que está solo a un par de palmos.

Jake le observa fijamente, sus ojitos azules encontrando los de Danny, que se sonroja un poquito, la comisura de su labio tirándose casi imperceptiblemente hacia arriba. Con aún más vacile que antes, alza una mano, y con el dorso de un dedo acaricia la mejilla del bebé.

-Hola…-saluda, y yo contengo una risa interior. ¿Dije o no dije que Jakie era irresistible?

-Dile hola, Jakie. Es lo menos que se merece después de haberte hecho reír tanto con su patosidad.-no evito imprimir algo de sorna a mi voz, burlándome de Danny. Alzo la vista rápido, pillando desprevenido al pecoso, que no puede apartar los ojos con la suficiente rapidez, siendo atrapados por los míos. Reprimo una sonrisa socarrona de victoria y él hace amago de rodar los ojos.

Ahora que está más cerca, y aunque debería considerar tal hecho peligroso teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó por mi cabeza ayer con su cercanía, no tengo reparo en recorrer sus facciones, acariciando con los ojos sus pómulos, su nariz, tan cubiertos de pecas como siempre; su barbilla, la línea de la mandíbula, sus rosados y desiguales labios y los dientes grandotes que se advierten tras ellos; su castañas cejas, sus rizos despeinados, un par de ellos cayendo sobre su frente. Me detengo en el bulto del lateral de la cabeza, y contengo el suspiro al ver que está a escasos milímetros de la pequeña cicatriz que le hice cuando le golpeé en un inoportuno retorno al pasado con aquel cenicero de cristal en el apartamento. En ese día que, aunque solo lo admita en voz muy bajita, tengo por el inicio de todo lo que vino detrás, pues creo que fue la noche en la que empecé a enamorarme de él.

Sé que no debería hacerlo, que no es bueno para ninguno de los dos, pero por una vez en mucho tiempo decido hacer lo que me apetece y no lo que debería hacer, lo que me pide el corazón y no lo que me exige el cerebro, y llevo mis dedos al chichón, acariciándolo con el pulgar con delicadeza.

-Menos mal que tienes la cabeza dura como un muro de hormigón. De todas formas, deberías pasarte por la sala del café y ver si hay algo de hielo.-propongo, y con la excusa de examinar la inflamada prominencia con el pulgar, dejo que el resto de mis dedos se hundan un poco en su cabello.

No se queja, ni se aparta, sino que sus pestañas aletean, y me mira muy fijamente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta con ojos de cachorro abandonado, lo que me hace fruncir el ceño.

-Porque ayudará a que te baje el hinchazón.

Parpadea y niega levemente.

-No, ¿por qué te molestas en intentar hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

Ah, se refería a eso. Suspiro y me muerdo el labio inferior, pero no dejo de estar en contacto con su piel, aunque abandono el chichón y bajo los dedos por su mejilla, haciendo que se estremezca.

-No lo sé.-admito suavemente, siguiendo con los ojos el recorrido de mis dedos por su pecosa piel.-No tengo ni la más remota idea. Pero la cuestión es que lo hago. Y creo que lo seguiré haciendo por mucho que tú, yo o la reina de Inglaterra nos emperremos en que no lo haga.-cuando me quiero dar cuenta, mi mano ha abandonado su cara y está en su cuello, las puntas de los dedos dibujando de nuevo los trazos negros de la estrella allí tatuada, provocando suaves estremecimientos.-Me importas. Me sigues importando. Y quiero lo mejor para ti, eso es todo. Quiero ayudarte. Hemos vivido demasiadas cosas juntos como para que no signifiquen nada. Y… si tú me dejas… yo puedo…-aparto los ojos de mis dígitos y los dirijo a sus pupilas. Veo en ellas un brillo fulgurante, un resplandor inequívoco que me asusta y hace que me vuelva consciente de lo que estoy diciendo y haciendo. Retiro la mano de su cuello, rompiendo el contacto, las yemas de mis dedos quejándose silenciosamente por ello.-Puedo seguir siendo un amigo para ti.

Antes de que pueda ver el efecto que la palabra 'amigo' causa en Danny, empieza a sonar el teléfono, rompiendo el hechizo que nuestros ojos conectados parecen haber creado.

-Oh, mierda.-farfullo, moviéndome para descolgar, Jakie hipando y moviéndose por primera vez desde hace unos minutos, pues ha estado observando calladito y quieto nuestra conversación, como si supiera que no debía interrumpir.-¿Diga?-me contesta una voz femenina, anunciando que es una de las artistas con las que ayer me puse en contacto para lo de la exposición.-Sí, claro, puedo hablar ahora, un momento.-miro a Danny, que sigue plantando en medio de mi despacho, sus dedos buscando encajar en las huellas que yo he dejado en su cuello.-Cógemelo.-le insto, señalando a Jake con la cabeza, que tras recuperar la energía, trata de hacerse con el teléfono, cuyo auricular está apretado contra mi hombro.

Danny abre mucho los ojos, pasmado ante mi petición, pero se apresura a hacer lo que le pido, liberándome los brazos, entumecidos ya de soportar durante tanto tiempo el peso de Jake.

Rodeo la mesa, sentándome en mi sillón, y me concentro en la conversación con la señorita Carew, una artista no muy conocida pero cuyas obras me han resultado interesantes. Llevo más de tres minutos de conversación cuando escucho un ruidito que me hace levantar la vista de los papeles que he esparcido por la mesa. O, mejor dicho, la falta de un ruidito. Jake ha dejado de hipar.

Veo a Danny, separando al bebé de su hombro derecho, una sonrisa satisfecha torciendo sus desiguales labios al comprobar que ha logrado que el hipo desaparezca. Cómo lo ha hecho, lo desconozco, pero no me extraña demasiado: a fin de cuentas, cuidó de Lilly desde que ella era un saquito de carne y hueso indefenso, es normal que tenga ciertos ases guardados en la manga en lo que a infantes se refiere… Por algún motivo, ese pensamiento provoca un cosquilleo caliente en mi estómago, cosquilleo que se incrementa hasta convertirse en brasas candentes al ver cómo Jakie posa las manos en las mejillas de Danny, dándole unos golpecitos, antes de señalar al chichón de su frente con un gesto tan serio y consternado que hasta Danny gesticula un 'aw'.

-Au.-se queja en tono divertido el pecoso cuando el dedito de Jake roza el bulto. El bebé se queda ojiplático, y aparta velozmente la mano. Pasados unos segundos, vuelve a tocar desconfiando, y esta vez Danny le hace una pedorreta. Cómo no, Jakie empieza a reírse como un descosido. Repiten la acción varias veces, el calor de mi interior extendiéndose, quemando al verles, subiendo un poco más la temperatura hasta que las brasas prenden cuando Jake se cansa del juego y se quita el chupete de la boca, y en un gesto de lo más extraño en él, pues no le gusta compartir, se lo ofrece a Danny, acercándoselo a los labios.

-¿Señor Poynter? ¿Sigue ahí? ¿Me oye?-insiste la voz al otro lado de la línea, pero yo estoy demasiado ocupado intentando controlar la explosión con origen en mi pecho a la que las llamas han dado lugar como para contestar.

* * *

**_:D_**


	8. Wish I could find a crystal ball

_**Ña. Gemma tendrá que disculparme porque le he robado el día para subir Pones xD Aunque, bueno, no creo que esto se convierta en una costumbre, la verdad, porque dentro de una semana justa me voy de casa (me han echado por escribir cosas pornosas gays... ok, no) para instalarme en la ciudad donde está la universidad yyyyyy no es que la carrera de Medicina deje mucho tiempo libre... Aprovecho para decíroslo ahora, aunque la semana que viene probablemente suba el 9, para que os vayáis haciendo a la idea: no sé si de ahí en adelante podré subir todas las semanas. De hecho, no sé si podré subir si quiera cada dos, y, sinceramente, me daré con un canto en los dientes si subo un capítulo al mes. No sé cómo va a ser aquello, es mi primer año después de todo, así que prefiero pecar de exagerada, antes de prometeros algo que no sé si podré cumplir. Eso sí, ni se os ocurra pensar por un momento que voy a dejar este fic de lado. Lo acabaré por mis ovarios, aunque tarde quince siglos. **_

_** Sobre el capítulo, bueno, es que últimamente me quedan raros a mi parecer, no sé por qué xDD Luego vosotras me decís que no y es como 'pos oc'. Aunque lo importante es que os guste a vosotras, so... :)**_

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 8: ****WISH I COULD FIND A CRYSTAL BALL FOR THE DAYS I FEEL COMPLETELY WORTHLESS-**

_**Danny**_

Un hijo.

Dougie tiene un hijo.

Un hijo y un novio, prometido, marido, lo que sea.

La idea no ha terminado de calar en mi cerebro, ni siquiera mientras meto la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de casa, ni siquiera cuando la giro y empujo la lámina, el recibidor oscuro dándome la bienvenida.

¿Un hijo? Encima, no cualquier hijo, sino un hijo tremendamente adorable (aunque, bueno, los niños siempre me han parecido adorables). ¿Qué hace Dougie con un hijo? No, no estoy diciendo que no le pegue ser padre o algo así, solo digo que… no sé, ¿vale?, no lo sé. No sé qué decir. No sé qué pensar. No sé cómo sentirme. Y no saberlo es una mierda como un campano de grande.

Dejo las llaves sobre la mesita de la entrada, hojeando el correo que hay sobre una bandejita de al lado con aire distraído, buscando mi nombre en el frontal. Encuentro cuatro cartas para mí y las cojo sin mucho interés.

-¿Harry?-pregunto avanzando por el pasillo hasta el salón. Vacío. Con el ceño fruncido, sigo hasta la cocina, donde tampoco me encuentro la musculosa figura de mi amigo.

No obstante, sí encuentro una notita sujeta con un imán a la nevera, muy a lo americano.

_« He tenido que salir a comprar unas cosas y luego he quedado con Izzy, intentaré volver antes de cenar, si no, tienes un tapper con albóndigas de ayer en el frigorífico._

_H._

_PD: recuerda que mañana por la noche salimos los tres con el primo de Izzy, así que asegúrate que sabes lo que vas a ponerte, que luego me tienes media hora esperando, princesa. »_

Bufo sonoramente, sonrojándome sin querer por ese último 'princesa' que desde luego sobraba. De un tirón, abro la nevera, gruñendo ante el recordatorio de la cita de mañana. Lejos de rendirse, Harry sigue con su cruzada de que me eche novio, y ahora se ha inventado la farsa de la cena con Izzy y su primo para ver si acabo pillándome por él. Claro, claro, él dice que no es ninguna cita a ciegas ni hay ningún plan malévolo urdido a mis espaldas, pero me apuesto el brazo derecho a que en mitad de la cena, sino antes, a los dos tortolitos les va a surgir cualquier contratiempo, ya sea una llamada inoportuna, que se han dejado el gas abierto, o que un meteorito ha aterrizado en su cocina. Y, por supuesto, con toda la pena de su corazón, van a tener que retirarse de la maravillosa velada, instándome a mí y al primo de Izzy, cuyo nombre ya no recuerdo y que, ¡oh, sorpresa!, también es gay, para que nos quedemos un rato más juntos, entablando amistad y disfrutando el uno de la compañía del otro. Con un poco de suerte, si todo sale según sus planes, esa misma noche ya estaremos perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro y recorreremos cogidos de la mano un extenso prado verde, trotando a lo Heidi, con mariposas revoloteando a nuestro alrededor, y al mes siguiente nos casaremos. Psé, no me tengo yo sabida su estratagema ni nada…

Cierro la nevera cuando mis ojos encuentran lo que buscaban, y no, no son las albóndigas, sino un paquete de seis latas de cerveza. Me dispongo a abandonar la cocina, con las cartas en una mano y las cervezas en otra, cuando me doy cuenta de que si la cerveza desaparece Harry sospechará de mí y perderá confianza en mi 'rehabilitación'. Estoy a un pelo de dar la vuelta y dejar las latas donde estaban solo por no soportar la bronca decepcionada de Harry cuando se de cuenta de que faltan, pero, ¡qué demonios!, quizás así me libre de ir mañana a la pantomima que ha orquestado.

Voy camino a mi habitación arrastrando los pies y cojeando un poquito, mi cabeza de nuevo volando hacia el trío que ya me ha levantado migrañas de tanto pensar en ellos.

Aún recuerdo la carita del bebé, tan mono que ni yo, sabiendo quién era (más bien, de quién era) pude resistirme a hacerle carantoñas. Y también recuerdo la cara del tipo que vino a buscárselo poco después de la hora del almuerzo. Oh, sí, vaya que si la recuerdo. Tan… perfecta con su barba perfectamente recortada, con su perfecta sonrisa fácil y encantadora, con sus vivaces y perfectos ojos color ámbar, con el perfecto y moderno, elegante pero casual corte de pelo, de un rubio que parecía trenzado con oro. Encima era alto, un poco más que yo, y, por debajo de la cara pero sencilla ropa, se intuía un cuerpo muy bien formado, de modelo. Y yo estoy echando barriga. Y se me está empezando a caer el pelo de la cabeza. Y me caigo por las escaleras. Y…

Cierro la puerta del cuarto de un portazo, frustrado, y me tiro en la cama sin molestarme si quiera en quitarme los zapatos. Dejo las cartas de mala manera en la mesita y el paquete de cerveza al lado de mi costado. Extraigo una lata y con la maestría de un experto, la abro, el siseo que se escapa por el recién creado agujero sintiéndose como música celestial para mis oídos.

De un trago, vacío media lata, mi garganta chisporroteando alegre de volver a sentir el alcohol quemando sus paredes.

-Te he echado de menos, cariño.-digo, mirando a la lata, risueño, apartando a patadas el pensamiento sobre que esas palabras no deberían estar siendo pronunciadas hacia un cilindro de aluminio, sino hacia una persona de carne y hueso, hacia una muy concreta…

Apoyando la cabeza en el cabecero, cierro los ojos, reposando la lata en mi estómago, y me llevo la mano a la sien. Con los dedos, palpo el considerable bulto con delicadeza, igual que hizo Dougie, igual que hizo su hijo. Pongo una mueca al hacer un poco más de presión, una descarga de dolor hundiéndose en el cerebro.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? ¿Tan torpe? A mi edad, caerme por las escaleras de esa manera… Me pongo la excusa de examinar mis heridas, pues aún no he tenido tiempo para ello, para así no tener que pensar en lo que le pasó a mi corazón al toparse mis ojos con la figura de Dougie con un crío en brazos. Me incorporo, aprovechando para darle otro trago a la cerveza antes de dejarla en la mesita, y luego retuerzo el brazo para verme el codo sobre el que aterricé. Tiene un considerable raspón, aunque no sangra ni sangró, y está aún rojo cual tomate. Lo toco un poquito con el dedo y se me escapa un respigo. Au.

Para examinarme la cadera, tengo que levantarme la camiseta y bajar un poco el pantalón, recibiéndome un moratón del tamaño de un puño, que comienza a formarse con un color violáceo ahí donde los escalones se clavaron en mi carne sin piedad, extendiéndose también por parte de la espalda. Perfecto.

Solo me queda por mirar la rodilla, que por suerte es la buena y no la que está llena de tornillos, pues sé que un golpe como el que me he llevado podría haber roto alguna pieza o ser el desencadenante de repentinos dolores o mal funcionamiento. Sin embargo, como tengo que quitarme los pantalones para que la rodilla quede al aire ya que la pernera no me pasa del gemelo, decido dejarlo pasar y me vuelvo a dejar caer sobre el colchón. Además, no es que tenga yo ahora la moral muy subida como para encima tener que contemplar el feo entramado de líneas blancuzcas que se extiende por mi otra rodilla cual tela de araña, producto de los cortes que tuvieron que hacerme durante la operación para reconstruirme a base de tornillos la rótula que una bala traicionera reventó.

Un suspiro lastimero abandona mis labios y de otro trago termino la que será mi primera lata de cerveza. No tardo mucho en abrir la segunda, aunque esta empiezo a bebérmela con más calma, porque un ligero mareo ha comenzado a nublarme la vista. ¿Hasta en esto he perdido práctica? Por Dios…

Aunque sé que no es lo mejor para mi maltrecho corazón, vuelvo a pensar en Dougie y en su amado príncipe azul. La dichosa suerte quiso (mejor dicho, Alice) que bajara de nuevo el carrito de Jake a la planta baja para que Míster Soy-perfecto-mírame-cómo-desprendo-perfección-por- cada-poro-de-mi-piel se llevase al crío a casa y Dougie pudiese terminar tranquilo su jornada laboral. Y tuve que presenciar, con más cara de haber mordido un limón de lo que le vendría bien a mi orgullo, cómo los dos rubios intercambiaban carantoñas y pullitas de enamorados. Ver cómo se besaban fue el clavo que precedió al del momento familia feliz con el bebé, los cuales acompañaron ese primero que Dougie clavó con lo de 'puedo seguir siendo un amigo para ti'. Así terminaron de encerrarme en un ataúd invisible pero agónico, únicamente acompañado de mis ganas inconfesables de estrangular a Don Perfecto, que bien podía pudrirse en su perfección, y de un sordo dolor en el pecho de una realidad tan verdadera como inadmisible.

-¿Inadmisible? Claro que lo puedes admitir. Pero eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, ni siquiera a ti mismo.-escupo con desprecio, el que siento hacia mí mismo, el embotamiento del alcohol tan velozmente ingerido empezando a hacerme perder la cabeza.-Vamos, valiente. Vamos, confiesa que sigues enamorado de él. Vamos, atrévete, joder…

Lo último es un susurro cadente, apenas un aliento suave y bajito que escapa de mis labios, con origen en un sitio mucho más profundo que mis pulmones.

No puedo. No puedo atreverme a confesar o admitir que sigo enamorado de Doug. No puedo revelar que las mariposas en mi estómago son síntoma del amor que aún profeso por él, a través del tiempo; no puedo dejar que nadie descubra lo bien que se siguen sintiendo sus caricias, su preocupación, sus ojos sobre mí, sus sonrisas a hurtadillas aunque no vayan dirigidas a mí, sus palabras en mis oídos. No puedo consentir que alguien averigüe las inmensas ganas que tuve de besarle ayer, en el baño, cuando estábamos tan cerca respirándonos el uno al otro, después de sacar por fin esa dolorosa espinita que tenía clavada en mi corazón, u hoy en su despacho mientras decía que le seguía importando. No puedo afirmar que no, no quiero que sea mi amigo, que lo que siento son celos, unos celos intensos, destructores, abrasadores, por ese hombre que ha vuelto a conquistar el corazón que yo mismo rompí. No puedo porque sería injusto, muy injusto para él. Ha rehecho su vida. Fue culpa mía que se fuera y ahora no puedo reclamar derecho alguno sobre él. No puedo reclamar una segunda oportunidad…

Me seco de un manotazo las gotitas que se han acumulado en el borde de mis ojos sin mi permiso, a la vez que arrojo la ahora lata vacía al suelo, junto a la otra.

Además, sé qué estará mejor con Don Perfecto que conmigo. Él le puede ofrecer ropa bonita, viajes a lugares exóticos, cosas que yo jamás podría permitirme. Le puede ofrecer una vida feliz, sin preocupaciones, en familia, llena de amor. ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer yo? ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Soy un manojo de problemas e inestabilidad. Un manojo de caos y dolor. No tengo nada que él pueda querer o necesitar, ya no… Dudo que alguna vez lo tuviera…

Sorbiendo por la nariz cual niño pequeño, el alcohol del grano de malta fermentado comenzando a hacer efecto desestabilizador en el regulador de mis emociones, doy un sorbito al dorado líquido a través de la nueva abierta boquilla de la tercera lata. ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta? ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me toque vivir esto? ¿Acaso solo estoy diseñado para sufrir, y sufrir, y sufrir, y sufrir, y volver a sufrir? ¿Dónde está el final de todo? ¿Se acabará algún día o me pasaré lo que me quede de vida viendo cómo las personas importantes se van de mi lado? ¿Podrán algún día mis errores dejar de restregárseme en las narices día sí, día también?

Hundo la cabeza en la almohada, intentando pensar en otra cosa, en cualquier cosa, que no sea el rubio y sus ojillos de plata, en la expresión de adoración que creí ver en su rostro mientras jugaba con su hijo a la par que él contestaba al teléfono, señal inequívoca de que mi corazón quiso hundirme más en la mierda. Por un momento llegué a creer que esa mirada embelesada iba dirigida a mí, pero instantes después desapareció, y Dougie me dio las gracias indicando que ya podía dejar a la criaturilla en la silla. Una forma muy sutil y amable de decir que ya podía largarme, que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que verme allí plantado.

Tuerzo la cabeza y me incorporo de nuevo, el mundo tambaleándose ligeramente ante la acción, decidiendo que, por mi bien, más me vale dejar de pensar en Dougie de una jodida vez. Tengo que dejarle en paz. Sé que no va a ser fácil, no era fácil no pensar en él cuando creí que se había ido, cuando estuve convencido que no le volvería a ver nunca más; no fue fácil cuando, tras cuatro años, volvió a aparecer, por mucho que fingiese que ya no me importaba o que estaba mejor sin él, que no existía más para mí. Pero las cosas nunca son fáciles, ¿verdad? Y, como dice el dicho, si quieres algo, debes dejarlo marchar…

Extiendo la mano libre hacia las cartas, esperando que puedan distraerme un poco de mis penas.

Les echo una ojeada perezosa antes de decidirme a abrir ninguna. Teletienda. Más teletienda. Un recibo del banco. Y… uh, ¿esta? Me enjuago la boca con la amargura de la cerveza mientras aparto del resto la carta que ha llamado un poco más mi atención. Es un sobre en blanco sin ningún sello distintivo, solo con mi nombre y dirección en el frontal. No hay remitente. Introduzco el índice entre la solapa y el sobre, rasgándolo. Con el ceño fruncido, extraigo el único folio en blanco que contiene, doblado en dos.

_« Había una vez en el firmamento, una pequeña estrellita, que se tenía por caballero. Rescatar a su dulce princesita de las garras del dragón, sin embargo no pudo, y tuvo que ver cómo perecía en el agujero más profundo del reino. Todo lo perdió después de su fracaso, su capa, su armadura, su espada, incluso su leal escudero, y solita se quedó. '¿Por qué no acabo con todo?, ¿por qué no me dejo apagar, por qué no dejo el cielo?', se preguntaba noche tras noche, pero la estrellita era demasiado cobarde y egoísta como para exiliarse para siempre. Sin embargo, ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad, ahora puede enmendar sus errores, ahora el telón ha vuelto a alzarse para que el segundo acto tenga lugar. ¿Podrá la estrellita salir victoriosa en esta nueva cruzada? ¿Podrá la estrellita matar, como tanto tiempo lleva deseando, al dragón? ¿O preferirá quedarse a salvo en su castillo de cristal? ¡Que dé comienzo la actuación! »_

Noto el oxígeno entrando de golpe en mis pulmones, pues durante la lectura no he tomado apenas bocanada de aire. Me he incorporado sin darme cuenta, la lata de cerveza volcada a mi lado, su pajizo contenido manchando la colcha.

Releo frenético la escasa decena de líneas agrupadas en el centro de la hoja en blanco, escritas en negro. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. Absorbo las letras con ojos desorbitados, en mi cerebro grabándose a golpe de cincel cada una de las palabras.

Sin soltar el folio, me giro veloz a coger el sobre en el que venía, y le empiezo a dar vueltas, buscando una dirección o un nombre. Pero solo está el mío. Solo encuentro mi nombre y la dirección del apartamento en pulcra caligrafía, y eso provoca un borboteo furioso en el interior de mis venas. La carta temblequea en mi mano como consecuencia de mi propio pulso acelerado, mi pecho contrayéndose espasmódicamente al ritmo de la descoordinación habida entre inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

Lo siguiente que registra mi aturullado cerebro es el yeso de la pared, unos centímetros hundido, cual cráter donde un pequeño meteorito hubiera aterrizado. Pero no hay ningún meteorito, por supuesto. Únicamente están mis nudillos, que palpitan, doloridos, una extraña calidez envolviéndolos pegajosamente. Parpadeo, y bajo la cabeza, sin inmutarme cuando veo que me he despellejado las prominencias que forman las articulaciones, un manchurrón sanguinolento rodeando cada porción agredida.

Giro el torso sin llegar a despegar los pies del suelo, pues en algún momento me he debido levantar de la cama, y veo el papel sobre el colchón, intacto junto al sobre, burlándose de mí. Aprieto una mandíbula contra la otra, mis dientes rechinando, tan, tan fuerte que por un momento temen partirse. Lleno los pulmones de aire, aspirando por la nariz, profundo. Y luego, con una tranquilidad bipolar, termino de girarme, voy hacia la cama y guardo la carta en su sobre con cuidado para no mancharla de sangre. Me arrodillo, sin importar el quejido que emiten mis rodillas, y rebusco debajo de la cama hasta que doy con una forma rectangular escondida en la esquina que hace la mesita con el cabecero. Extraigo y deposito frente a mí la cajita metálica, un poco mayor que una caja de zapatos, y apenas vacilo unos microsegundos en levantar la tapa. Evito fijarme en el contenido, en las fotos, en los recuerdos, en los papeles y en los delirios de sucesivas noches en vela alimentadas por la llama de la impotencia y el deseo de venganza. Como si fuera un delicado objeto de porcelana, cojo la carta y la deposito en el interior.

En menos de un minuto, la caja de latón está de nuevo en su escondite y yo estoy en el baño, la mano herida bajo el chorro frío de agua que expulsa el grifo. Con el líquido, quedan al descubierto las zonas donde el yeso me ha robado fracciones de piel, y aunque escuece de cojones, no me quejo, demasiado concentrado repitiendo las palabras de la carta en voz baja, y también tratando de controlar a la serpiente ávida de cobrarse lo que el mundo le debe, que esas mismas palabras han liberado en mi pecho.

No me cabe la menor duda de que la carta es de Ian. De hecho, dudarlo sería de idiotas. No obstante, también sería de idiotas lanzarse de cabeza en pos de la dudable pista. Hay muchas incógnitas en el planteamiento. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de cinco años se digna a volver a dar señales de vida, cuando más a salvo está? ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué así? ¿Por qué vuelve, por qué parece volver a estar tendiendo el tablero de su juego particular? ¿Qué pretende con ello? ¿En qué consisten sus 'segundas oportunidades'? ¿Qué tiene planeado hacer?

Una nueva pregunta se sobrepone al resto con la fuerza aplastante de un pie titánico, y hace que momentáneamente abandone la pasividad que parece haberse adueñado de mi cuerpo. ¿Se habrá puesto solo en contacto conmigo o también tiene pensado involucrar a más fichas en el juego? ¿Y si mete a Dougie en esto? ¿Y si intenta hacerle daño?

Cierro el grifo de un manotazo, alcanzando la toalla y empezando a secarme la mano, pero paro en seco al darme cuenta de que no tengo el número de teléfono de Dougie, ni sé su dirección. Tampoco puedo ir al estudio porque se fue a casa un poco antes que yo y, además, a estas horas Alice ya habrá echado el cierre.

-Mierda, joder.-blasfemo, apretando el tejido contra mi mano, sentándome en la taza del váter. Tendré que hablar con él mañana, no me queda otra. No creo que Ian sea capaz de hacer algo en tan corto espacio de tiempo, seguramente esperará unos días hasta dar el siguiente paso porque adorará tenernos en vilo, pendientes de ver su cara aparecer entre la multitud, antes de actuar.

Me froto la frente con el dorso de la mano buena, extendiendo después la toalla sobre mis piernas para luego estirarme a abrir el cajón de debajo del lavabo, buscando algo de gasa, vendas y Betadine.

Contengo los pequeños respingos que quieren escapar al presionar la gasa empapada en el desinfectante contra mis magullados nudillos, a la par que voy ideando ya lo que le voy a decir a Harry. La mano vendada no es sospechosa, porque puedo sumarla a los daños originados por mi caída en el estudio, sin embargo, el pequeño aunque apreciable boquete en la pared… Eso será más complicado.

Termino de curar las heridas y procedo a vendarlas, rodeándome la mano y pasando la tira de tejido blanco entre los huecos de los dedos para que quede bien firme. Recojo todo, metiendo la toalla con trazas rojizas en la lavadora para que Harry no la vea, ningún plan aún elaborado.

No puedo dejar que se entere de ninguna de las maneras de que Ian se ha puesto en contacto conmigo. Me prohibiría indagar más en el asunto, empezaría a vigilarme más de cerca, cotillearía en el correo, en mis llamadas de móvil… Como todo, sé que lo haría por mi bien, para que no vuelva a perder la cabeza en una búsqueda que probablemente no dé ningún resultado y solo me hunda más en el torbellino destructivo del que por fin, para él, parece que estoy saliendo. Pero no puedo permitirlo. No ahora que estoy unos pasos más cerca de poder encontrar a esa sabandija y meterle una puta bala en el cráneo. Eso después, claro, de que me ruegue por tal acción, de que me suplique como nunca ha suplicado nada que le mate.

Salgo del baño, un morboso chisporroteo en mi estómago al pensar en todas las formas diferentes en las que le voy a torturar. Y es que nunca tuvo que empujar a Lilly por ese hueco del montacargas…

Aunque parezca una contradicción, aunque debería estar al menos un poco acojonado de que Ian sepa dónde vivo y lo qué he hecho en estos últimos cuatro años, de que incluso haya adivinado los numerosos pensamientos de suicidio que más de una vez he tenido, de su clara amenaza, no tengo miedo. De hecho, me siento más vivo de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo.

Llego a la habitación y examino con ojo objetivo el estado de la pared, y también el de la cama, una mancha húmeda y con fuerte olor a cerveza de bordes asimétricos en el colchón. Opto por ocuparme de ella primero, y también de las latas esparcidas por el suelo. Quito la funda del colchón y las sábanas, puesto que se han mojado un poco al calar el líquido. Espero que Harry tarde en llegar, pues así al menos me dará tiempo a poner la lavadora y luego a inventar una excusa para tal acción. No se la creerá, por supuesto, eso yo ya lo sé, y sospechará de mí, de que tramo algo o he estado haciendo cosas indebidas, pero puedo permitirme el riesgo de sus elucubraciones siempre que no descubra la verdad.

Quince minutos después, todo está en perfectas condiciones, o al menos, normales, la lavadora puesta y ropa de cama nueva estiradita sobre el colchón. Solo falta solucionar el problema de la huella de mi puño en la pared.

Tuerzo el morro, las manos en las caderas y los brazos en jarra, en mi ceño una pronunciada arruga que no aporta ninguna solución. Maldita sea…

Como no, la suerte no me sonríe, más bien se burla de mí apuntándome con el dedo como el niño de los Simpsons, y escucho las llaves entrando en la cerradura de la puerta principal. De dos zancadas veloces, me planto en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto tras de mí con la esperanza de que a Harry no le dé por entrar hasta mañana. Aunque lo que más desearía en estos momentos es encerrarme en su interior y examinar la nota de Ian hasta que me dijese dónde demonios se escondía el hijo de puta, sé que no puedo hacerlo, tengo una coartada que mantener y Harry no debe ni siquiera oler la presencia de la carta.

Así pues, camino hasta la entrada, aparentando normalidad.

-Hey.-saludo al ojiazul, acercándome para cogerle las bolsas y que pueda quitarse la chaqueta.

-Hey.-me contesta con una sonrisa, aunque se le borra cuando ve el bollo en mi frente y la venda en mi mano.- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Danny?

Al menos, la vergüenza que tiñe mis mejillas no tengo que fingirla demasiado.

-Me caí por las escaleras en el estudio. Ya sabes, mmm… iba bajando con una caja en brazos y se me hicieron un lío los pies.-confieso con boca chica, mirando hacia otro lado para no ver las cejas arqueadas de Harry en tono de guasa. Escucho no obstante la pequeña risita que ahoga, dejando que vuelva a coger una de las bolsas.

-Ay, pobrecillo.-se burla mientras enfilamos hacia la cocina para dejar la compra. Ruedo los ojos, bufando y obviando la sonrisilla que pinta los labios de mi amigo.

-No es gracioso, ¿de acuerdo? Me hice daño de verdad…-farfullo, aliviado en parte por tener un tema de conversación en el que centrarme y así no parecer sospechoso.-Y Alice casi me arranca la cabeza.

Ahora sí, Harry no se molesta en sofocar la gracia que le produce mi patoso accidente, y suelta una carcajada en toda regla. Hago amago de lanzarle el bote de tomate frito que sobresale de la bolsa que acabo de dejar sobre la mesa, pero solo consigo que se ría más. Imbécil…

-Habrá que dar gracias al cielo por que tu cabeza siga en su sitio, pues.-dice socarronamente, sacando de su bolsa un par de paquetes de pasta y yendo a colocarlos a su armario correspondiente.-Espero que mañana en la cena no tengas un ataque de patosidad máxima como este, o asustarás a Ryan.

Le veo mirarme de reojo, pero yo me limito a seguir sacando cosas de la bolsa y a guardarlas en su sitio. Tras casi un minuto, el silencio expectante me obliga a decir algo.

-No sé si estaré en condiciones de ir… Entre el chichón y la mano, además de que me duele horrores la cadera…

-Oh, venga, Dan.-Harry camina hasta ponerse a mi lado, quitándome un paquete de salchichas de las manos.-No digas tonterías. Esa no es ninguna excusa. Necesitas salir un poco, que te dé el aire…

-Ya salgo cuando voy a trabajar…

-…divertirte. Vamos, será entretenido, te lo pasarás muy bien. Ryan es un tipo muy majo, te caerá bien, créeme.

No contesto, los ojos clavados en mis manos trabajando. Ahora mismo, lo que menos me apetece es andar participando en estúpidas citas a ciegas. Pero quizás así me gane un poco más el favor de Harry y tenga algo más de libertad para acabar mi tarea de encontrar a Ian y acabar con él de una vez por todas.

_**Dougie**_

-Hala, qué fresquito estás ahora, ¿eh?-le digo a Jakie, que, envuelto en una gruesa y suave toalla azul, se chupa los dedos mirándome con las mejillas coloradas y una sonrisita en los ojos azules.

-Da, da, baaa.-me contesta, su manita libre haciéndose con un puñado del cabello de mi nuca en cuanto lo cojo en brazos.

-Da, da, baaa, no. Papá.-le hago cosquillas en la barbilla, riéndome y esperando que suene la flauta y pronuncie 'papá'.

Tras unos segundos concentrado, Jakie abre de nuevo la boca, donde se ve sobresalir el inicio de un dientecito blanco en la encía superior.

-Pa… da, daaaa.-suspiro algo apenado, porque aunque sé que aún es muy pronto para que Jakie hable, me muero por que me llame papá.

Salgo del baño tras recoger medianamente los juguetes con los que siempre se baña el pequeñajo, y lo llevo en dirección a la cocina. El pasillo está impregnado de un delicioso olor a comida, lo que provoca un gruñido por parte de mi hambriento estómago.

-Mmm, eso huele de vicio.-me relamo al entrar en el amplio habitáculo, donde Jem se encuentra al frente de la vitrocerámica.-¿Qué cocinas?

Me acerco, tratando de echar una hojeada a las sartenes y ollas, pero el rubio se vuelve antes tapándome la visión e impidiéndomelo.

-Ah, es una cena sorpresa.-una de mis cejas describe una curva pronunciada, perdiéndose en mi flequillo. Él se ríe, rodeando mi cintura con los brazos y dándole un beso a Jake en la sien y luego a mí otro en la frente.-No te imaginas lo feliz que soy ahora mismo, Dougs.

La sonrisa solo me falla un poco en la comisura derecha, pero creo que es lo suficientemente imperceptible como para que no se dé cuenta.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no me lo imagino?-tuerzo la cabeza hacia Jake, haciéndole cosquillas en el piececito que sobresale de la crisálida que forma en torno a él la toalla. Hace gorgoritos subiendo ese mismo pie para cogérselo con los dedos empapaditos en saliva que se ha sacado de la boca. Le intercepto, limpiándole la manita con la esquina de la toalla antes.

Jeremy sonríe aún más, plantando otro beso, esta vez en mis labios.

-Te quiero, Dougie.-dice, y esta vez, por algún motivo, sus palabras se sienten pesadas en mi corazón.-Y vamos a ser tan, tan felices en Nueva York…

Retiro un poco la cara de la suya, esperando que no se dé cuenta de que no le he contestado el 'te quiero'.

-Ah, así que la cena sorpresa es para convencerme de que acceda a irme a Nueva York, ¿eh?-imprimo un fuerte tono socarrón a mi voz, aunque se puede leer entre líneas un matiz de reproche.

No sé si es que no lo nota o decide ignorarlo, pero Jem se ríe otra vez, separándose y acariciando el moflete de Jake.

-Ups, me has descubierto. Nah, sé que accederás. Solo necesitas un poco de tiempo, y te lo daré.-pone una mueca traviesa.-Aunque nadie ha dicho que no pueda presionarte un poco.

La sonrisa que me sale ahora se nota un poco más falsa que la anterior. Por ello, me apresuro a librarme del abrazo intentando no ser brusco.

-Voy a ponerle el pañal a Jakie, ¿sí? Y a vestirle, que se va a quedar frío. Y a ti a ver si se te va a quemar la cena sorpresa.-antes de que le dé tiempo de darse cuenta de que su comentario no me ha hecho ni pizca de gracia, abandono la cocina.

Una vez en la habitación azul, me concentro en preparar Jakie después de haberle bañado, intentando bloquear cualquier pensamiento sobre Nueva York, sobre Jem, sobre presiones, sobre irme de Londres, y, también, aunque no sé por qué demonios se acopla, sobre inoportunos pecosos. Sin embargo, no lo hago nada bien, y cuando pego sin darme cuanta un manotazo al bote de crema, y se le cae sobre el bracito a Jake, haciendo que empiece a poner pucheros, me obligo a parar y dejar de fingir que todo sigue su cauce normal.

Jakie empieza a gimotear y termina por echarse a llorar, lo que solo hace que me sienta peor de lo que ya me encuentro.

-Lo siento, cariño, lo siento.-me disculpo, culpable a rabiar, cogiéndole en brazos y meciéndole con suavidad, su cabecita en mi cuello. Le beso el rechoncho brazo. El bote no le ha debido de hacer mucho daño, pero el susto no se lo quita nadie.-Venga, deja de llorar, por favor… -no lo hace, solo baja el tono de los sollozos mientras tira de mi camiseta, y yo siento arder algo en mis propios ojos.

Lo jodido es que cuando los cierro, tratando de controlar mi respiración y, de paso, la situación, veo en el reverso oscuro de mis párpados al Danny de hace unas horas, con mi hijo en brazos, y el recuerdo del calor que se extendió por mi pecho hace que me tiemblen un poco las rodillas.

¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué todo se está viniendo abajo? ¿Por qué parece que los te quiero's de Jem se clavan como afiladas uñas en mi corazón? ¿Por qué contestarle se siente tan sucio, tan complicado? ¿Por qué mudarse a Nueva York se ve tan mal, erróneo, y doloroso? Joder, yo le quiero, le quiero de verdad, si no le quisiera no hubiera estado con él tres años, no estaría viviendo con él, y no habría adoptado un hijo con él. Sin embargo, ahora ese amor parece verse insignificante, se ve opacado por unos ojos azules que me persiguen, por un sentimiento de antaño que creí olvidado y que no debería haber resucitado, ni aunque fuera en forma de rescoldos. Y es no, no puedo permitírmelo, no puedo permitir que Danny vuelva a arrastrarme con él, por muy bien que se sienta acariciar su piel, o tenerle de nuevo cerca. No puedo tener ganas de besarle, ¿de acuerdo? Él es el pasado, y aunque sea un pasado con partes maravillosas, porque eso no lo niego, tiene que seguir siéndolo. Puedo ser su amigo, pero nada más, y sé que lo que fuimos no va a volver a repetirse, porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo, porque hemos crecido separados, y porque no sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Nuestra relación no funcionó; quizás si el tramo final no hubiera estado sumido en las condiciones en las que estuvo, lo hubiera hecho, eso es imposible saberlo, pero lo importante aquí es que no lo hizo y no hay cabida para más 'y si's'. No estamos hechos el uno para el otro y punto. No somos Romeo y Julieta, no somos medias naranjas. Intentarlo de nuevo solo haría que torturarnos a los dos. Final de la historia.

El sonido del teléfono fijo de casa hace que no me pare a pensar en que estaba reconsiderando lo que pasaría si volviera con Danny, y solo entonces me doy cuenta de que Jakie ha dejado de llorar y me observa con esos grandes luceros que tiene por ojos, una sombra de lo que podría ser preocupación en un adulto pareciendo cruzar su redonda carita.

-Hey, no me mires así.-le digo en tono suave, una diminuta sonrisa en mis labios.-Estoy bien.-beso su frente, estrechándolo un poco entre mis brazos, antes de volver a tumbarlo sobre el cambiador. Como el teléfono sigue sonando, doy una voz.-¡Jem! ¿Puedes cogerlo tú, por favor?

Escucho unos gruñiditos reticentes seguidos de unos pasos apresurados hacia el salón, donde se encuentra el teléfono.

Ahora sí, plenamente consciente de lo que hago, termino de ajustarle el pañal a Jakie y procedo a ponerle el pijama, metiendo sus piernecitas, que no deja de mover, por los huecos correspondientes mientras le hago carantoñas para que se ría, aún algo culpable por haberle hecho daño.

-Doug, es para ti.-la voz de Jem me pilla desprevenido y doy un pequeño saltito, volviéndome para verle entrar por la puerta de la habitación de Jakie con el inalámbrico en la mano. Se acerca hasta que puede seguir él con la tarea de terminar de vestir a Jake, pasándome el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-pregunto alejándome unos pasos, el auricular pegado a la oreja. Al otro lado de la línea solo escucho una respiración profunda, así que vuelvo a preguntar.- ¿Diga?

-_Tic, toc, tic, toc. Se te acaba el tiempo, pequeña zorra, ¿estás preparada para retomar el juego? Posdata: tienes un hijo precioso.-_con un chasquido, se corta la línea, señal de que la persona del otro lado ha colgado. Pero ni siquiera con eso soy capaz de volver a coger aire.

Apoyo la mano en el quicio de la puerta a la que me he acercado, sosteniéndome, pues de repente me noto al borde del colapso.

-¿Quién era, Dougs?-pregunta Jem, gracias a Dios sin volverse hacia mí, porque debo estar más pálido que un fantasma.

-Publicidad de la compañía telefónica.-me sorprende lo poco que tiembla mi voz dado el pánico que empieza a invadirme el pecho, cual burbuja que empezase a crecer y crecer.-¿Acabas tú de preparar a Jakie y yo pongo la excusa de vigilar la cena para aprovechar a cotillearla?

No espero a que me lo confirme con una carcajada, sino que abandono rápidamente el cuarto, sin saber muy bien cómo consigo mantenerme en pie con mis piernas de repentino complejo gelatinoso.

Por supuesto, he reconocido la voz. Por supuesto, he sabido pillar la indirecta al vuelo. Por supuesto, me pregunto por qué, por qué ahora. Por supuesto, estoy acojonado porque Ian no solo acaba de amenazarme a mí, sino también a mi hijo. Por supuesto, por supuestísimo, no puedo permitirlo, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ante ello.

Y, por supuesto, necesito hablar con Danny.

* * *

**_Ehé... ¿no queríais Ian? Tomaaaad Ian B) _**


	9. But I'm the only one who needed saving

_**Bueeeenos días/tardes/noches, pipiolos :D Sé que hoy es un día extraño para subir (viernes, lol, ¿he subido alguna vez en viernes?), but dado que acabé ayer el capítulo y el domingo después de comer me voy a Oviedo a instalarme en la residencia... bien, pues aquí estoy xDDD Debo decir que esta semana me he encontrado bastante desanimada con este fic bc desde el capítulo 4 no es que me haya gustado mucho cómo se han ido desarrollando las cosas, o, más bien, se han desarrollado como lo tenía planeado pero los capítulos no han quedado como yo esperaba. Whatever, la cuestión es que este capi iba por el mismo camino, y ya, con perdón, me estaba tocando mucho los vegetales (huevos, lol), peeeeeeero por alguna milagrosa inspiración de último momento, al final se ha arreglado y casi, casi me gusta bastante xDD ¿Y por qué os doy este tostón? Bien, no, no es para que que digáis lo mucho que os gusta el fic or lo tonta que soy al creer que es mierdoso y estoy jodiendo la reputación de HCW, nope, yo ya sé lo que opináis, y también lo que opino yo. Lo digo a) para que seáis conscientes de que sé que ciertas partes, sobre todo referidas a los sentimientos de Dougie y Danny, están explicadas muuuy confusamente, y para animaros a que me preguntéis en caso de que algo no quede claro del todo; y b) para que no os den mini-infartos si me léeis despotricar en Twitter contra este fic, llamándolo de todo menos guapo xDDDD**_

_** Eso es todo (creo), espero que os guste este capi, que, adelanto, es bastante potito *-***_

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 9: ****FUNNY YOU'RE THE BROKEN ONE BUT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO NEEDED SAVING-**

_**Dougie**_

Histérico no es la palabra adecuada para definir el estado en el que me encuentro desde que me he levantado. Oh, en absoluto. Es más bien… ¿qué es lo siguiente de lo siguiente de histérico? ¿Y lo siguiente de eso?

Apenas he dado dormido, las palabras de Ian repiqueteando en el interior de mi cráneo cual molesto e incansable pájaro carpintero. Cómo no, también le he dado vueltas y más vueltas, con mis neuronas convertidas en los carriles de una montaña rusa infernal, a todas las incógnitas que esa llamada supone. El cómo ha conseguido mi número, me preocupa más que cualquier otra, ya que, si ha conseguido un simple número, ¿qué dificultad tendrá en dar también con mi dirección? Si es que no lo ha hecho ya, porque el hecho de que sepa que tengo un hijo puede sugerir que me ha estado vigilando.

Para colmo, no tengo suficiente con la propia amenaza, sino que encima tengo que andar escondiéndosela a Jem. Una mentira más que añadir al saco de nuestra relación, ¡bien! Como si no hubiese ya suficientes…

Hago un poco más de presión de la debida con la máquina de afeitar, la cuchilla llevándose un trozo de piel de mi mentón y dando rienda suelta a la sangre que los finos capilares de debajo transportan.

-Perfecto.-mascullo entre dientes, dejando la cuchilla en una esquina del lavabo y estirando la mano para alcanzar la toalla. Me limpio la crema de la mandíbula con cuidado de no manchar la tela con la sangre, y luego rompo un cachito de papel higiénico, un pequeño pellizco que coloco en la herida. Al apartar los ojos del improvisado tapón que el espejo me muestra, acabo observando mi rostro, que se deforma en una mueca en perfecta sincronización con el mío. Estoy patético, macho… Con el papelito ahí colgando y las ojeras, a medio afeitar. Alzo la mano y paso los dedos por mi flequillo, los mechones deslizándose entre los huecos de los mismos. Repito la acción varias veces, hacia abajo, y luego hacia arriba. Después hago lo mismo con el resto del pelo, con el de los laterales de mi cabeza, con el de la nuca y la coronilla. El resultado es que me acabo despeinando. Poco se diferencia del aspecto que tenía al levantarme. Pero… demonios, no queda mal, e ir tan repeinado como suelo ir me hace parecer mayor de lo que soy. Al fin y al cabo, tengo veintiséis años, no cuarenta.

Me inclino un poco sobre el lavabo, acercándome al espejo, y abro la boca, sacando la lengua, sin pararme a pensar en lo ridículo que debo parecer o en las razones que me llevan a tan extraño comportamiento mañanero. Un sonidito que bien podría remplazar a un satisfecho asentimiento abandona mi garganta al ver que aún tengo una pequeña marca en la superficie de la lengua, señal permanente del lugar en el que la barrita de metal del piercing atravesaba el músculo. Examino durante unos segundos más el reflejo de mi bocaza (aprovechando para comprobar que me he lavado bien los dientes también) antes de cerrarla, y proceder a recoger la maquinilla de afeitar y los demás trastos que he sacado, pues aunque se me haya olvidado momentáneamente la situación en la que estoy gracias a las estrambóticas y absurdas pesquisas de comprobar el estado de mi lengua, no lo hace durante mucho tiempo y me recuerdo, volviendo a mi estado de ansiedad, que tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer hoy. Lo primero de todo, hablar con cierto pecoso patoso.

Necesito saber si Ian también se ha puesto en contacto con él. En el caso de que no lo haya hecho, veo una obligación el ponerle sobreaviso, para que suba las defensas y se ande con ojo. Y en el supuesto contrario de que sí, también lo haya involucrado en el juego que por lo visto tiene intención de comenzar… Bien, es algo que nos concierne a los dos y no podemos obviarlo, ¿no? No solo nuestras vidas están en juego. Y dos cabezas pueden dar con alguna solución factible más rápido y fiablemente que una sola, ¿no?

Salgo del baño, camino a la habitación, tejiendo velozmente con mis aún conservadas dotes de actor de primera una careta de la más tranquila normalidad. No puedo dejar que Jem sospeche que me ocurre algo, porque, entre otras cosas igualmente desagradables, eso quizás puede llevar a que conozca la existencia de Danny… Bueno, su existencia ya la conoce porque ayer coincidimos los tres (cuatro con Jakie) en el vestíbulo de la entrada del estudio, pero yo me refiero a la _verdadera_ existencia de Danny como mi ex-novio. Sería… muy complicado de explicar ciertas cosas, y me vería forzado a mentir más o a destapar previas mentiras que le había ido contando sobre mí y mi pasado a lo largo de nuestra relación. Y, uh, no, gracias, eso no sería nada beneficioso para ninguno de los dos (tres con Jakie… de nuevo).

La entrada en el cuarto va acompañada por la bienvenida de una figura arrebujada en la cama, y por mucho que me molesten sus presiones sobre irnos a Nueva York, o por mucho que la vuelta de Danny esté trayendo consigo el retorno de sentimientos indeseados, no puedo evitar que el corazón se me acelere un poquito y un agradable calor invada mi estómago al observar a Jem dormidito entre las sábanas.

Sonrío y me dirijo al armario, abriéndolo sin hacer mucho ruido y buscando algo que ponerme. Un 'hummmm' se ahoga en el fondo de mis cuerdas vocales al divisar doblado de mala manera en la balda inferior los vaqueros oscuros y la camiseta plana blanca que me puse ayer para bajar a tirar la basura. Es ropa de calle, algo gastada, a todas luces indebida para ir a trabajar a un estudio fotográfico de media-alta gama. Es demasiado… callejero, demasiado parecido a lo que solía llevar antes. Y, porque tengo el día rebelde, raro, y poco coherente, porque apenas he dormido y porque no tengo la cabeza para rebatirle más a mi amotinada voz interior, agarro el vaquero y me lo enfundo antes de que los otros más elegantes me tienten y me hagan razonar correctamente. Ídem con la camiseta. Además, mi aspecto no debería importar mucho siempre que haga bien mi trabajo, ¿no? Y tampoco es hoy vaya a mejorar mucho por muchas camisas que me ponga… El jeto de zombie somnoliento no me lo quitan ni de un tortazo.

-Mmmm, ¿no me vas a dar un besito de despedida?-mis pasos sigilosos ya casi en el pasillo se detienen, y me vuelvo, una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Jeremy me mira con un ojo abierto desde la cama, la cabeza torcida y el edredón hasta la nariz.

-Creí que estabas dormido.-me excuso rehaciendo mis pasos y cambiando la dirección, hasta que me sitúo a su lado en la cama. Su mano agarrando la mía me insta a sentarme en el borde, y yo lo hago, segundos después acariciándole con la otra libre la sien. Bajo por su mejilla, lentamente, provocando un suspiro que no se atenúa hasta que sobrepaso con los dedos su mandíbula y dejo que mis dígitos recorran parte de su cuello, en un recorrido prácticamente idéntico al que llevaron ayer sobre la piel de Danny.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?-la cabeza de Jem se alza y abre los dos ojos, mirándome con un pequeño ceño entre las cejas.

Vaya, parece que mi capacidad de actor está más oxidada de lo que pensaba…

Aparto los dedos de su cuello y le peino el pelo con ellos, una sonrisa en mis labios, aunque por dentro tenga… sí, ganas de llorar.

-Sí, sí…-no parece nada convencido, así que bajo la mirada a mi regazo y dejo que coja mi mano, llevándosela a los labios para besar el reverso de mis dedos.-Solo… estoy un poco saturado. Ya sabes, la exposición… Nueva York… No sé, estoy perdiendo un poco los nervios.-al menos, eso no es mentira del todo.

Jem abandona su cómoda postura para incorporarse y sentarse, aunque en ningún momento suelta mi mano. Clava sus ambarinos ojos en los míos, oro versus plata, y un mal sabor inunda mi paladar. El sabor de la traición.

-Escúchame, Dougie.-dice, con voz firme y seria.-La exposición va a quedar genial. Lo sé. Sé que puedes hacerlo, y sé que será un éxito, que Alice se sentirá orgullosa, que toda la maldita ciudad se sentirá orgullosa y satisfecha. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque tú eres maravilloso, Dougs, y todo lo que salga de ti roza lo perfecto. Eres un fotógrafo excepcional, de los mejores, y créeme: he conocido a muchos fotógrafos. Tienes un don para ello, y para gran parte de lo relacionado con el plano artístico. Así que no se te ocurra dudar un solo segundo de tu talento y de lo que puedes hacer con él.-vale. Esto no está ayudando. No está ayudando nada de nada de nada. Sus palabras, lejos de reconfortarme, solo hacen que hundirme un poco más en el fango de mis mentiras.-Y sobre lo de Nueva York…-me suelta la mano para cogerme el rostro, haciendo el contacto visual aún más intenso, tanto que temo que sea capaz de leer todo lo que le estoy ocultando en mis pupilas.-Tienes tiempo para decidir. Y… y si no quieres irte, no pasa nada. Rechazaré el trabajo. Lo único que realmente me importa eres tú y Jakie. Nada más.-oh, no, no, esto tampoco ayuda. En absoluto.

Noto mis ojos aguarse y quizás por ello, para evitarme el bochorno de llorar ante, lo que él cree, la emoción que han provocado sus palabras, Jem recorta los centímetros que nos separan y une nuestros labios en un beso tierno, pero intenso, en el que puedo sentir ese amor real e infinito que me profesa.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo perder, obligando a mi mente a desconectar durante unos segundos, darme un respiro de la realidad y dejarme imaginar que todo está bien, que mi burbuja de felicidad no se está resquebrajando.

Mis dedos se extravían en el dorado cabello de su nuca, y me pego más a él, sintiendo sus manos en los omóplatos, por debajo de mis brazos. La profundidad que alcanza el beso se ve medida por las veces en las que nuestros labios resbalan los unos sobre los otros, en un intento de buscar más contacto, más húmedas caricias.

Cuando los imanes en los que parecen haberse convertido nuestras bocas pierden fuerza y nos dejan separarnos, con la respiración algo agitada, nuestros ojos vuelven a encontrarse, y él sonríe.

Algo, cuando correspondo débilmente, se tensa un poco en mi pecho, como si mi corazón se hubiera convertido en una improvosada cuerda de cuyos extremos tiran dos fuerzas titánicas, cada una hacia un lado, fuerte, sin reparar en el pequeño deshilache que está empezando a formarse justo en el centro, la primera señal de que, o dejan de tirar, o la cuerda terminará rompiéndose. No obstante, ninguna de las dos fuerzas parece dispuesta a rendirse. De hecho, solo parecen haber comenzado.

…

Al llegar al estudio, enfilo directamente hacia las escaleras, la cabeza sumida aún en el sordo dolor de mi pecho que el intercambio salivar con Jem no debería haber provocado y que, sin embargo, lo ha hecho.

-¡Hey, chico! Ya ni dices hola, ¿eh?-la voz risueña y bienhumorada de Angie hace que despegue los ojos del suelo y me detenga a medio camino de mi objetivo.

Cambio el peso de mi cuerpo de una pierna a otra, muriéndome por subir al piso de arriba y encontrar a Danny, pero sabiendo que ser borde con Angie solo hará que añadir una piedrecita más a mi zapato.

-Hola, Angie, buenos días. Perdona, es que hoy he dormido fatal y no tengo la cabeza en la Tierra.-me disculpo, con una sonrisa cansada que no me cuesta mucho fingir.

Ella corresponde con otra brillante y comprensiva.

-No, si se nota. Vaya pintas me traes.-bromea, haciendo que me examina con ojo crítico.-Aunque, mmm, estás sexy.

Me permito reírme un poco, bajando los ojos a mi atuendo. Por encima de la camiseta, me he echado una chaqueta deportiva gris con capucha, a juego con las playeras desgastadas que tengo para salir a pasear.

-¿Eso quiere decir que antes no estaba sexy?-pregunto con fingida ofensa, torciendo el morro.

Angie suelta una carcajada, palmeando la mesa de recepción.

-No, cariño, quiere decir que antes estabas guapo. Y ahora estás sexy. Hay una pequeña pero significativa diferencia entre ambos términos.-me guiña el ojo, y yo sacudo la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, despidiéndome de ella con un gesto de la mano, tras retomar mi camino.

Una vez arriba, la sonrisa se borra en cuanto me centro, y rápidamente me dispongo a buscar a Danny, pero no hace falta porque lo veo caminando hacia mi despacho.

-¡Danny!-llamo su atención, y, por muy contradictorio que suene, algo se ensombrece e ilumina a la vez en su pecoso rostro al verme.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-dice cuando llego a su lado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-digo yo al llegar junto a él.

Lo decimos a la vez, nuestras voces mezclándose durante los segundos que duran las palabras. Aprieto los labios, porque, estúpida e infantilmente, me ha hecho gracia (lo que hacen los nervios…), pero sé que no es momento de reírse (aunque he creído ver que Danny ha ahogado una risita… hum), ya que nuestra sincronía solo puede significar una única cosa.

-¿En tu despacho?-pregunta él en voz baja unos instantes después, sus ojillos azules comunicándose con los míos sin necesidad de palabras y, por ello, ahorrándolas. Sin embargo, se da cuenta de lo malinterpretable que es su pregunta, y un suave rubor se extiende por sus mejillas, aunque trata de ocultarlo carraspeando y fingiendo un repentino ataque de tos.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, negando con la cabeza, en parte para él y en parte para esa vocecilla que tanto me toca los Santísimos, para que se calle y no insista en el '¿verdad que el pecoso sigue siendo adorable cuando se sonroja?'.

-No.-en el mismo volumen, respondo, dando así más fuerza a mi gesto.-No creo que sea muy seguro. Podrían oírnos en cualquier momento. Mejor…-ladeo la boca, mirando hacia la puerta del despacho de Alice.-Mejor voy a pedirle a Alice las llaves del local donde se va a hacer la exposición. No sospechará porque ya es hora de que vaya ya visualizando la galería para los temas de colocación, iluminación y tal. Le diré que te llevo conmigo por si necesito que me ayudes con algo.

-Vale.-asiente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero. Prosigue un breve e incómodo silencio, en el que nos quedamos quietos, uno frente al otro, mirándonos a los ojos, que accidentalmente se han encontrado.

-Bien.-me muevo para esquivarle e ir a por las llaves, poniendo cuidado en no rozarle.- Allí nadie nos molestará. Estaremos solos y no nos interrumpirán.

«_Solos y sin interrupciones… Suena bien.»_

_«Cállate.»_

_**Danny**_

Dougie camina a mi lado, aunque a un par de pasos por delante. Aprovechando dicha situación, me dedico a pasear mis ojos disimuladamente por la parte trasera de su menuda figura. No me pasa desapercibido que hoy ha cambiado de atuendo y también un poco de aspecto. Y admito que me gusta el cambio… No me malinterpretéis. Dougie está guapo de cualquier manera, y la ropa elegante le sienta tan bien como al que más. Pero… no sé, a mi entender, no le pega; es como hacer un dibujo y pintar el cielo verde: no queda feo, pero obviamente hay algo que no cuadra. Será porque durante la mayor parte del tiempo que compartimos juntos jamás le vi con corbata, que me tiene acostumbrado a recordarle con vaqueros deshilachados y camisetas llamativas. Hoy se acerca un poco más a ese estilo. Sí, se parece un poco más al Dougie que yo conocí, a mi Dougie, ese que nadie puede arrebatarme porque está dentro de mi cabeza.

Parpadeo antes de fijar las pupilas en su cuello, en la parte de atrás del mismo. Un pequeño remolino se forma en la nuca, ahí donde el nuevo y corto cabello crece, y tengo tentaciones de probar a deshacerlo, de hundir mis dedos en su suavidad y luchar contra el dorado torbellino. Pero, claro, no puedo hacer eso.

-Como sigas mirándome así, vas a terminar desgastándome.-el tonillo divertido de la voz de Dougie no me pasa desapercibido, y termino dando un pequeño traspié por su culpa. Vaya, parece que no estaba siendo _tan_ disimulado… ups.

-¿M-mm? ¿Qué quieres decir?-finjo que no sé de qué me habla, y doy gracias de que no se haya vuelto para que no pueda ver que me he puesto colorado. ¡Por Dios! ¿No puedo ser como las personas normales? ¿Por qué tengo cara con complejo de semáforo, que a la primera de cambio se pone en rojo? Maldita sea, ni que tuviera quince años…

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.-ralentiza su paso para mirar si el siguiente cruce de calles es el que debemos tomar, y sí, lo es. La puerta de la galería se divisa ya desde aquí, solo a una decena de pasos.- Al menos espero no decepcionarte mucho.

¿Decepcionarme? ¿Por qué iba a decepcionarme? ¿Acaso cree que no está atractivo? ¿Dougie dudando de su aspecto? ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo? Mi lengua decide rebelarse contra mí y aliarse con el por lo visto algo menguado ego de Dougie, y suelta un…

-Estás muy guapo.

… que me provocan unas ganas inmensas y solo frenables debido a que estamos en una vía pública de abofetearme hasta que me quede sin carne en las mejillas.

Dougie se para frente a mí y yo le imito, tan abochornado por bocazas que hasta las pecas se plantean saltar de mi cuerpo y abandonarme por vergüenza ajena. El rubio se vuelve unos grados, girando la cabeza para mirarme un poco por encima del hombro.

-¿El qué?-inquiere, un pequeño brillo de significado desconocido en sus ojos.

Improvisa, Jones, ¡rápido!

-Que si has visto a ese gato.

… Bravo.

Estoy por obviar el factor 'vía pública' y comenzar a darme tortas por imbécil, pero el estallido en carcajadas de Dougie me detiene. El rubio comienza a reírse, de una forma que muy bien podría calificarse de crónica, histérica y/o tonta. Le observo atentamente (y vale, lo admito, algo pasmado con cara de gilipollas), en mi cabeza una lista de las cosas que recuerdo que hacía cuando se reía, poniendo tics imaginarios con cada corroboración. Sí, se le achinan los ojillos hasta convertirse en dos finas rendijas. Sí, se le suben los mofletes. Sí, se forman arruguitas en torno a sus ojos. Sí, mantiene la boca abierta, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que se puedan ver las dos filitas de pequeños dientes alineados y blancos. Sí, su risa sigue sonando entrecortada e infantil. Sí, cuando se ríe sigue pareciendo mucho más joven, casi un niño. Sí, verle sigue provocando aleteos furiosos en mi estómago. Sí, su risa sigue haciéndome querer sonreír, por muy infeliz o avergonzado que me sienta. Sí, siento el orgullo crecer en mi pecho por haber sido el artífice o al menos la consecuencia de esa risa. Sí, oh, joder, ¿puedo besarle ya?

Meneo la cabeza, deshaciendo a manotazos mentales la lista que se ha tornado traicionera. ¿Dónde ha quedado lo de 'si quieres algo, déjalo marchar'? ¿No habíamos quedado en que dejaría en paz a Dougie, en lo que al plano sentimental se refiere? Argh, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba…

El rubio deja paulatinamente de reírse, y le veo secarse las lagrimillas de los ojos con las mangas de la chaqueta. Luego suspira, y posa el dorso de la mano en su frente, como si estuviera comprobando si tiene fiebre.

-Oh, Dios, estoy perdiendo la cabeza…-le escucho susurrar, sin un atisbo de sonrisa, antes de que se vuelva a dar la vuelta rápidamente y termine de llegar a la puerta de la galería.

Me quedo plantado un par de segundos en medio de la calle antes de dar una pequeña carrera para alcanzarle. Ya está metiendo las llaves en la cerradura, pero la puerta, de dos hojas, se resiste a abrirse.

-Bueno, el que ha dicho lo del gato he sido yo, así que es cuestionable que seas el único que la ha perdido.-comento, en un intento de reconfortarle de todas formas, porque verse riendo de una de mis tonterías no parece haberle gustado mucho. Casi parece que se ha asustado y todo… Sin embargo, él me ignora, concentrado en los envites a la puerta.-Trae, déjame a mí.

Incómodo por la situación, me adelanto a coger el pomo redondo, y accidentalmente mi mano se posa sobre la suya, solo durante un instante. Pero un solo instante en el que ambos nos quedamos mirando para la extraña pero a mi entender perfecta pareja que forman tan dispares miembros. Su mano, delgada, de largos y finos dedos y uñas recortadas, la piel con un suave tono tostado; la mía, más ancha, pálida y cubierta de miles de pecas, con dedos rechonchos y casi sin uñas de tan mordidas que están. Una peculiar pareja, sí, señor… Aunque nosotros lo éram… lo habíamos sido…

Dougie aparta la mano como si le hubiera dado corriente, y se aleja un par de pasos dejándome vía libre y, de paso, garantizando que no vuelve a haber roce corporal alguno. Y aunque le entiendo, aunque sé que no tiene que ser fácil para él volver a tenerme a su lado, menos con un novio y un hijo en casa esperándole, que volver a sentirnos cerca debe llenarle de miedo e inseguridades, de confusión, quizás hasta incluso de tentaciones, no puedo evitar sentirme dolido por su rechazo. Y sin querer vuelvo a experimentar lo mismo que experimenté al comienzo de nuestra relación, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorándome de él: rabia por caer por la persona equivocada, celos porque esa persona estaba en una relación, miedo por dejar de sentir todo eso tan intenso que provocaba en mí, culpabilidad por saber que lo que hacíamos o en lo que podía derivar lo que hacíamos no estaba nada, nada bien… Cambiad los tiempos verbales de pasado a presente y estaréis describiendo a la perfección el pupurri de sentimientos que anidan, ahora, en mi pecho.

Abro la puerta y saco la llave de la cerradura, entrando y siendo seguido por Dougie, que empuja la lámina hasta que vuelve a quedar cerrada.

La galería es grande, la sensación acrecentada por el hecho de que está completamente vacía, por las paredes y techos blancos, y por el ventanal que corona el final de la misma, dando a una no tan pequeña terraza a ras de suelo. Hay recovecos más escondidos, aunque desde la entrada, donde estamos ahora, se puede observar gran parte de la sala. Cuatro columnas gruesas se yerguen en distribución cuadrangular, desnudas, imponentes en medio de la sala.

Sin decir nada, Dougie echa a andar, su cuello estirado para contemplar los altos techos, bajando después para observar las desnudas paredes. Empieza a recorrer la galería, acercándose a las paredes en algunos puntos y rozándolas con los dedos. Yo le observo atentamente, sabiendo que su cabecita está rulando sobre la exposición, sobre lo que podría colocar aquí, y qué podría poner allí. Aunque también estoy seguro de que trata, igual que yo, de abordar el tema que realmente nos ha traído aquí de alguna manera que no resulte incómoda.

Toma su tiempo para recorrer las cuatro paredes y volver al punto de inicio, pero yo le dejo hacer, las manos muertas a ambos lados de la cadera, maldiciendo en voz baja por el martirio que resulta estar enamorado de alguien al que no deberías amar.

-Me llamó.-rompe el silencio con voz suave, de nuevo frente a mí, aunque a unos cuantos pasos prudenciales. No me mira, sino que sus plateadas esferas siguen examinando el lugar.-Ayer por la noche, antes de cenar. Me llamó pequeña zorra. Me dijo que se me acababa el tiempo y me preguntó si estaba preparado para jugar.-le veo apretar los labios y sus manos temblar, por mucho que las cierre en puños para intentar controlarlas. Termina torciendo el rostro, volviéndolo hacia mí, y volviendo también sus ojos plateados resplandecientes a causa de la película de lágrimas que los cubre.- Y luego amenazó a Jakie.

Suelto el aire de golpe, bajando los hombros. Así que yo no soy el único que está siendo vigilado… Busco algo que decir, pero no se me ocurre nada, y tampoco creo que sirviera de mucho. El rubio parece inconsolable. No llora, ni grita, pero hay algo en sus ojos que trasmite una tristeza y una preocupación tan infinita al hablar de su hijo y la amenaza bajo la que ahora está que hace que se me encoja el corazón.

-A mí me mandó una carta.-termino diciendo simplemente un minuto y medio después.-El mensaje más o menos era el mismo que el tuyo: se trae entre manos un juego en el que nosotros somos sus piezas de ajedrez.

Dougie asiente, la realidad calando en el silencio en el que se sume la galería.

-¿Por qué, Danny?-me pregunta, una mueca contrita deformando su hermoso rostro.- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ha vuelto?

Suspiro, pasándome una mano por el pelo y bajando luego por la cara, en actitud cansada. Comienzo a juguetear con el borde de la venda de mi mano, y por primera vez, Dougie parece darse cuenta de su presencia. Arruga un poco el ceño, pero no pregunta.

-No lo sé, Dougie. Ojalá pudiera contestarte, pero… no tengo ni idea.-le dedico una mirada de disculpa, y él imita mi gesto previo de restregarse el rostro.

-No lo entiendo.-refunfuña por debajo, con los ojos cerrados y el puente de la nariz siendo presionado por el índice y el pulgar.-No le encuentro ninguna lógica a todo esto… -resopla, dándome la espalda de nuevo, hablando más para sí que para mí.-Primero apareces tú y ahora… no es nada justo…

Un pinchazo me atraviesa el pecho de forma horizontal, de la espalda al esternón. Pongo un mohín de dolor.

-¿Crees que es justo para mí?-me reboto, sin dejar muy claro si me refiero a su reaparición o a la de Ian.

-No seas cínico, por favor.-me salta, su espalda aún vuelta hacia mí.- ¿O acaso esto no es lo que llevas esperando desde que Lilly murió? ¿No te morías por volver a enfrentarte a Ian? ¿Por dar con una pista nueva que te llevase a él? Ahora no finjas que no te alegras…

Vale. No niego que no me alegre de que Ian haya reaparecido, porque eso significa que tengo alguna posibilidad más, al fin, de servir su cabeza en bandeja. Pero Dougie está dando a sus palabras un tono con el que da la impresión de estar culpándome a mí de la vuelta del moreno. Y, oh, para una maldita cosa que no es culpa mía, no estoy dispuesto a dejar que me cargue el muerto.

-Me llamas cínico a mí pero tú estás siendo un jodido egoísta.-le espeto, enfadado, dando un paso hacia él, un quemazón en el fondo de mi garganta.-Y si tienes los huevos para insultarme, al menos ten la decencia de hacerlo mirándome a la cara.

-No quiero verte.-contesta, cortante, sin caer en mi provocación. Mis ojos se clavan en su coronilla, lastimado con las palabras.

-No te entiendo, Doug. De verdad que no.-replico con voz acusadora. Ayer mismo me estaba acariciando, y, ¿hoy ya no quiere verme? Anda ya…

-Oh, ¿creías que podías ser el único en comportarse con actitud de 'ahora soy amable, ahora soy un borde'? Lo siento, chaval, no tienes el monopolio de ser gilipollas.

Inspiro hondo, intentando no ceder a mis impulsos de cogerle por los hombros y obligarle a mirarme a los malditos ojos, para ver si así deja de decir estupideces (aunque tenga algo de razón en lo de mi comportamiento bipolar de los primeros días). Entiendo que la situación sea estresante, nadie quiere ser objetivo de un puto sádico chiflado, y tampoco quiere que lo sean sus seres queridos, pero la solución al problema no es convertirme en el blanco de su rabia y frustración. Yo no soy el enemigo. Ian lo es. Y si no lo quiere ver… bien, yo he tenido que hacerme cargo de los errores que he ido cometiendo a lo largo de los años, errores que a día de hoy estoy pagando con creces. Que él se haga cargo de los suyos.

-Muy bien. Perfecto.-doy dos pasos hacia atrás, endureciendo la mirada, aunque, claro, él no lo ve.-Si no quieres verme, ni quieres dialogar como los adultos, supongo que la colaboración en esto es imposible. Como dijimos en la sala de revelado, lo mejor será que cada uno vaya por su camino. Yo utilizaré mis métodos y le plantaré cara a Ian. Tú haz lo que te salga de los cojones para proteger a tu hijo, pero no cuentes con mi ayuda.

Giro sobre los talones, dando por concluida la conversación y dispuesto a largarme al estudio para acabar cuanto antes todas las malditas tareas que Alice quiera encomendarme, y poder ponerme a trabajar cuanto antes en la pista de Ian.

-Danny…-la vocecilla apenas es un hilo agudo y bajito, y suena cuando ya estoy en la puerta.

-¿Qué?-no me ablando, porque sé que si lo hago solo saldré perjudicado, aunque mi mano se detiene entorno al picaporte.

No obtengo respuesta, al menos no en forma de palabras. Unos suaves sollozos llegan a mis oídos, y me ablandan en contra de mi voluntad.

Dougie no se ha dado la vuelta, aunque el movimiento espasmódico de sus hombros es inconfundible.

-No es justo, no es nada justo…-repite, y al ver que sus rodillas empiezan a temblar, me obligo a recortar la distancia y cogerle por los hombros. En vez de girarle, le rodeo yo, hasta que puedo enfocar su rostro, cubierto por esas afiladas manos.

Trago saliva, y continúo con las manos firmemente apoyadas en sus hombros, pero con delicadeza.

-Ya lo sé, Doug…-bajo el tono de voz, volviéndolo dulce, y también la cabeza, para intentar atisbar sus ojillos entre los huecos de sus dedos.

Niega con fuerza, apretando más las manos.

-No, no lo sabes… Yo ya no soy capaz…

Una arruga se forma entre mis cejas. Ahora me he perdido. Quito una mano de su hombro y rodeo una de sus muñecas, sin apretar, solo para hacerle saber que quiero verle la cara.

-No te entiendo…

Logro mi propósito y baja las manos, y me sorprendo al comprobar que no hay lágrimas en sus mejillas, que siguen retenidas aún en sus ojos.

-Ya no soy capaz de protegerme, Danny. Ya no soy capaz de levantar el muro, de esconderme dentro de la coraza. Lo intento, de verdad que lo intento, pero cada vez que pongo una piedra se cae. Cada vez que trato de cerrar las correas se me escurren de las manos… Y-y me he vuelto inseguro, débil… ya no soy el de antes, Dan… no sé en qué me he convertido ni qué trato de fingir que soy, antes creía saberlo, pero ahora tú has vuelto y… y ya no lo sé…-parpadea, logrando mantener las lágrimas a raya. Sus pupilas se clavan en las mías, y siento que con cada palabra que dice, con cada grado de intensidad que se añade a esos discos de mercurio, un puño frío se retuerce en el fondo de mi estómago, removiéndome el alma.-Y… tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de lo que pueda hacernos Ian, de… de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevar esto… de no hacer lo correcto…

La última frase me rechina un poco con referencia a Ian, pero se ajusta a la perfección referido… sí, referido a nosotros… ¿Quizás es que Dougie sigue albergando sentimientos por mí? ¿Quizás para él, igual que para mí, el resquemor de nuestra pasada relación, inconclusa de alguna manera, sigue quemando en el interior de su pecho?

Cojo aire, llenando mis pulmones, paralizado por esas preguntas que ahora borbotean frenéticas en mi cabeza, mientras los ojos de Dougie siguen fijos, muy fijos en los míos, buscando una solución a lo que se plantea, torturados.

Y creo que, ahora mismo, podría inclinarme sobre él, podría acercarme tanto a su rostro que sentiría su respiración en mi barbilla. Podría mirarle una vez más a los ojos, hablando sin hablar, y podría terminar juntando nuestros labios. Podría besarle, besarle como debí hacer hace mucho tiempo en lugar de golpearle, podría sentir su pulso palpitar contra mis labios. Podría acariciar los suyos con los míos, caricias llenas de arrepentimiento, culpa y añoranza. Después, podría pasar la mano de su hombro a su cuello, y una vez allí podría hacer un poco de presión, algo tímida, pidiendo permiso para continuar con el beso a otro nivel, para poder entrar en el refugio perdido de su boca, que tanto, tantísimo echo de menos. Él, él podría darme acceso, y entonces podría deleitarme de nuevo con el dulce sabor de su saliva, y podría poner los ojos en blanco tras los párpados bajados y permitir que me temblasen las rodillas al sentir su lengua de nuevo en contacto con la mía, aliviando la agonía silenciosa que supondría tanto tiempo separadas. Y es que nunca debieron separarse… Podría alargar el beso eternamente, hasta perder el sentido de los labios; podría permanecer con él, pegado a la adicción por fin recuperada de su boca, el resto del día, el resto de la semana, el resto de la eternidad. Y sé que podría hacer todas esas cosas y Dougie no me rechazaría, no me daría un empujón para apartarme ni una bofetada por ser tan osado. Él me correspondería, quizás inseguro, o quizás más seguro que yo…

Y por ese motivo, no le beso, no sació mis ganas de él, de volver a tenerle, de remediar lo que hice aquella noche en la que le levanté por primera y última vez la mano. Me limito a acercarlo a mí, con cuidado, y abrazarle, con la esperanza de que al menos mis brazos le den algo de seguridad.

No sería justo para él que lo besara. Está demasiado confuso, lo veo muy aturullado y perdido, y aunque, quizás, solo quizás, y repito el solo quizás porque no estoy seguro al cien por cien, disfrutara del momento, del beso, luego la culpa le carcomería. Lo conozco demasiado bien y sé que él, justamente él, no es de los que son infieles a la primera de cambio. Menos con un hijo de por medio. Porque si hay algo claro en todo esto, es que Dougie quiere a su hijo más que a cualquier otra persona o cosa.

-Escúchame, Poynter.-murmuro en su oído, con voz clara, mientras su barbilla se presiona contra mi hombro. Lo noto temblar entre mis brazos, y me doy cuenta, por muy egoísta y tardío que suene, de que lo que vivimos en aquel almacén hace cinco años nos marcó a los dos de forma permanente. No solo yo me he ido consumiendo y resquebrajando poco a poco. Él también lo ha hecho, no de la misma forma, pero lo ha hecho.-Es obvio que ya no eres lo que eras. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese Dougie hasta este Dougie, y muchas cosas han ocurrido en ese periodo de tiempo. Y vale, el salto que has dado es bastante radical, pero… pero en el fondo, hay una pequeña parte de ti, que nunca cambia, que sigue ahí. Puede que esté más o menos escondida, pero está ahí, preparada para salir en el momento en el que la necesites.-no me resisto a hundir un poco la nariz en su cabello, los mechones haciéndome cosquillas y su olor, ese que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, provoca que pierda momentáneamente el hilo de mi discurso.-Y es normal que tengas miedo. Yo también tengo miedo, no es algo malo. El miedo nos lleva a hacer cosas extraordinarias. El miedo muchas veces nos hace fuertes.-sus manos, que llevan un rato posadas en mis bíceps, se aprietan un poco, al ritmo de la inhalación que toma.-Así que olvídate de corazas. Olvídate de muros. No los necesitas. Solo tienes que encontrar a esa pequeña pieza y volver a ponerla en funcionamiento. Te conozco, Doug, y sé que eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que jamás podré conocer. Ian no tiene nada que hacer contra ti.-nos separo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, aún llorosos.-Además, estoy yo. Sabes que voy a cargarme a ese hijo de puta. Y no permitiré que te haga daño a ti o a Jakie, te lo prometo.

Dougie se sorbe por la nariz y parpadea repetidamente, como si saliera de un ensueño. Sus manos siguen en sus brazos y, cuando las desliza por ellos arriba y abajo, lentamente, provoca que toda mi piel se erice. Podría considerar el gesto como algo provocativo, pero no, el rubio lo hace distraídamente, como si su subconsciente quisiera comprobar que sigo allí con él, que soy real.

-Mmm… Gracias, Danny. De verdad. Y… -baja los ojos.-perdona por lo que te he dicho. Es solo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.-me encojo de hombros, quitándole importancia. La verdad es que nos hemos dicho cosas peores. Dougie curva los labios en una pequeña y adorable, adorabilísima sonrisita que hace que esté a punto de escupir mariposas.-Gracias por seguir aquí.

Me sonrojo (¡cómo no!), y muevo las manos de su cintura para deshacer el abrazo y separarme un paso antes de que no pueda controlar las ganas de romper esa sonrisa con mis propios labios.

-No las des. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?-digo, apelando a lo que ayer me dijo él en su despacho. Duele un poco decirlo, deja mal sabor de boca, pero en el fondo sé que prefiero ser el amigo pagafantas de Dougie, a ser únicamente el ex con el que cualquier relación se hace insostenible.

-Sí…-contesta él, y algo en sus bruñidos ojos, durante unas milésimas de segundo, me dice que, la mía, no era la respuesta que realmente quería escuchar.

* * *

**_Lol, antes de que arreglase el capítulo Dougie me había quedado como un psicótico bipolar, ahora lo es un poco menos xD Ehé, creíais que iba a haber beso, ¿eh? JEJEJEJE, os engañé B) Pero tranquilas, que la paciencia se verá recompensada :))))_**

**__****_Lo dicho, si tenéis alguna duda... :D Yyyyyy m_****_uchas gracias por todos los comentarios, ¿eh?, que no se me olvidan. Sois las mejores, srly, os amodoro *-*_**


	10. Y no volveré a dejarte de querer

_**Holis :3 Sé que he tardado más de lo habitual en subir, pero como ya os dije hace un par de capis, acabo de empezar la universidad yyyy no es que tiempo libre sea lo que me sobre -.-''' Así que lo siento si no volvéis a tener capi hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas. Yo lo intento, pero ya tengo que empezar a estudiar y lo primero es lo primero (aunque no quiera que lo sea xD ) :/ **_

_** Hablando ya del capítulo que nos ocupa (?), decir que me ha costado la vida escribirlo. Lo he empezado como dos veces, adelantando un capítulo, pero al final lo ha dejado tal y como lo tenía previsto dado que fuentes de confianza me han dicho que lo dejase así. Tampoco es que me convezca mucho (aunque ya no creo que sea mierdoso xD ): me gusta cómo está escrito, buuuut me parece un poco... ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Inconsistente? ¿Aburrido? ¿Repetitivo? Idk... Lo que más me gusta es el título que he puesto (de la canción 'Antes de que cuente diez'), bc pega la leche con la idea que pretendo expresar en cada POV (la primera frase de Danny, y la segunda de Doug). **_

_**Yyyyyyyy no sé what more. Que lots of love (is on the radio B) ) y que espero que os guste :D**_

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 10:** **Y NO VOLVERÉ A QUERERTE TANTO, Y NO VOLVERÉ A DEJARTE DE QUERER-**

_**Danny**_

-¡Danny! Hemos quedado en diez minutos en casa de Izzy. Si salimos ahora, en coche tardamos veinte mínimo. ¿Me explicas tú cómo hacer las cuentas? Menos mal que te dije que te preparases con tiempo…-los refunfuños y quejas de Harry me llegan incluso con la puerta del baño cerrada.

Emito un bufido al mismo tiempo que ruedo los ojos, dando los últimos retoques a mi pelo. No me he esmerado mucho en mi aspecto, pues no es que la cita me cause gran y desmesurada ilusión como para dignarme a estar dos horas preparándome (eh, bueno, tampoco he llegado nunca a esa exageración… con una hora y pico me suele bastar…). Pero tampoco es plan de que vaya pareciendo Krusty el payaso, ¿no? Así que me echo un poco más de gomina en la palma de la mano, para prevenir.

-Ya voooooooy.-contesto cuando Harry remunga más aún, y decido que es hora de salir velozmente porque casi puedo oír el suelo de la entrada quemarse bajo los círculos rabiosos que describen sus pies, cual fiera enjaulada.

Un poco de colonia, y, listo, recojo velozmente el baño y voy a zancadas hasta mi habitación, donde agarro la chupa de cuero negro, la cartera y el móvil.

-Aleluya, princesa.-Harry me mira impaciente y algo molesto, y prácticamente me coge de la pechera de la camiseta color crema con botoncitos en el cuello de pico para lanzarme por la puerta para afuera.

-Deja de llamarme princesa.-le recrimino, y no puedo ni ponerme la chaqueta tranquilo porque empieza a empujarme hacia el ascensor con ímpetu tras cerrar la entrada del apartamento.

Pulso el botón de llamada tras colocarme el cuello de la chaqueta, y Harry mira por, ¿qué?, ¿billotrinésima vez?, el reloj de su muñeca.

-Deja de comportarte como tal.-me contesta, a lo que yo suelto un '¡uy!' muy indignado.-Oh, vamos, tardas más que una mujer en arreglarte. Menos mal que has salido gay, porque si no tu feminidad para ciertos aspectos de la vida sería preocupante.-las puertas del ascensor se abren con un tintineo y yo vuelvo a poner los ojos en blanco mientras entramos.

Fuera clichés sobre gays y nuestra feminidad, que pueden ser más o menos ciertos depende qué, lo cierto es que esta vez no me he retrasado por ese motivo. Simplemente es que empecé tarde a prepararme porque estuve muy ocupado examinando la carta de Ian encerrado en mi habitación, dándole vueltas, y más vueltas, y más vueltas, buscando algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera revelarme una ínfima pista de su paradero. No había nada, por supuesto.

La conversación de por la mañana con Dougie no estuvo muy lejos de mis pensamientos tampoco, imposible no rememorar el momento en el que lo volví a tener, durante unos minutos, entre mis brazos. Su olor, su tacto, sus bracitos extrañamente tímidos e indecisos a mi alrededor, su corazón latiendo contra mi pecho, su mera presencia… ay, lo había echado tanto de menos… Y sí, una parte de mí me reprende por no haberle besado, por no haber saciado mis ganas de él, me llama cobarde. Pero yo sé que no he sido un cobarde, sino al contrario. Besarle hubiera sido muy fácil. Lo difícil fue no hacerlo, controlar, por el bien de los dos, esos sentimientos que después de cuatro años y un poco más de sobriedad y cicatrización en las heridas, han vuelto con más fuerza que nunca. Bueno, miento. Hora de las confesiones: no es que hayan vuelto; siempre han estado ahí, solo que el alcohol y el dolor de esas heridas que poco a poco han ido convirtiéndose en sordas huellas los han camuflado, aunque, todo sea dicho, bastante toscamente.

Salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos hacia el coche, aparcado en la calle de enfrente. Monto en el asiento del copiloto, ninguna gana de acudir a ninguna cita con alguien que no conozco y que probablemente aborrezca. Vale, vale, quizás esté siendo un poco precipitado y poco colaborador, pero, entendedme, estoy enamorado de alguien. De alguien del que llevo enamorado más de cinco años y del que, muy seguramente, seguiré enamorado mucho tiempo. Lo menos que me apetece es andar aguantando flirteos de algún tipo desconocido. ¿Y si es un sobón? ¿Y si es demasiado empalagoso? ¿Y si es un lanzado que quiere meterme mano a la primera de cambio? ¿Y si le huele mal el aliento? Urgh… No, presiento que la cena va a ser de todo menos agradable…

Harry conduce bastante rápido para compensar el retraso que mi tardanza nos ha supuesto, y yo cada vez me hundo más en el asiento, deseando que la noche acabe ya, cuando ni siquiera ha comenzado.

Los nervios e incomodidad que se han ido construyendo en la boca de mi estómago se acentúan cuando el trayecto hasta el apartamento de Izzy finaliza y Haz aparca el coche cerca del portal.

-¿De verdad que tengo que ir? ¿No puedes poner una excusa? Di que me he puesto malo. Que he comido una hamburguesa en mal estado y estoy echando las vísceras por la boca. Venga, anda…

Harry primero frunce el ceño, pero después se echa a reír, quitando el contacto del motor.

-Oh, vamos, Danny. No me digas que estás asustado por una simple cena. ¿Tú? Después de ser uno de los líderes de una de las bandas callejeras más peligrosas. Por favor…-se ríe entre dientes, y yo me enfurruño. No estoy asustado. Solo que no me apetece, y punto. Jum.

De todas formas, Harry sabe que me ha picado con su comentario (supongo que ese era el objetivo del mismo desde un principio), y, quitándome el cinturón de seguridad, abro la puertezuela y salgo del coche de mala manera, un mohín en mis labios.

Harry sigue riéndose incluso cuando entramos en el portal, incluso cuando empezamos a subir las escaleras.

-¿Quieres callarte, so pesado?- digo con voz cansina y enfadada.

-Aw, pobrecito Danny.-Harry se adelanta subiendo un par de escalones a zancadas, hasta quedarse a mi altura. Su brazo rodea mis hombros y me da un apretón que pretende ser reconfortante y que solo hace que casi pierda el equilibrio sobre el peldaño.-Todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? Ya te he dicho que Ryan…

-Sí, es un tío muy majo, muy gracioso, bla, bla, bla.-le interrumpo, rodando los ojos por tercera vez en lo que va de noche (como siga así los voy a perder dentro de las cuencas), quitándome su brazo de encima para evitar que ambos acabemos rodando escaleras abajo. Tengo experiencia en eso y, créedme, no es para nada agradable.

-Exacto. Te caerá bien, confía en mí.-Harry no se toma a mal mi rechazo y me sonríe, sus ojillos aguamarina brillando.-Encima es rubio. ¿Te había dicho antes que era rubio? Bueno, pues lo es. Y a ti te chiflan los rubios.

Expulso entre los dientes una bocanada de aire tras hinchar los mofletes, emitiendo un sonido a medio camino entre el bufido y el siseo. Me ahorro el comentario de que a mí el único rubio que me gusta, resulta, está en una relación y, resulta, ya no debería estar pillado por él, y, resulta también que tampoco estoy por la labor de querer sacármelo de la cabeza.

-Y luego tienes el jeto,-le señalo con el índice, acusadoramente, mientras llegamos al rellano de las escaleras.- de decir que esto no es una cita a ciegas…

Una nueva risita y un nuevo apretón en mi brazo por parte de Harry nos acompañan cuando llegamos al sexto, planta en la que está el piso de Izzy.

-No es una cita a ciegas. Vais a veros perfectamente.-bromea el ojiazul, y yo exagero una risa grave y sarcástica, que resuena en el pasillo.-Y es que sería una pena que lo fuera, porque él es bastante guapo. Y tú estás muy guapo también, palabrita de Juddy.

No me río, solo me cruzo de brazos y aprieto los morros, intentando controlar una pequeña sonrisa, ya parados frente a la puerta correspondiente.

-Si no fuera porque tienes novia y porque te conozco desde que llevábamos pañales, diría que el gay eres tú y que siempre tratas de ligar conmigo.-suelto con tono que intenta ser serio, pero que se tiñe de inevitable diversión.

Harry pulsa el botón del timbre y luego, con la otra mano, me planta los cinco dedos en la nalga de un contundente azote que provoca que un sonoro quejido abandone mis labios.

-Vaya, me has descubierto, cariño.-se burla poniéndome morritos.

-¿Quién ha descubierto qué y a qué viene ese 'cariño'?-la puerta se ha abierto y tras ella aparece Izzy, con una sonrisa en los labios y sus chispeantes ojos azules haciendo juego con el sencillo vestidito que lleva.- ¿Tengo que ponerme celosa?

Haz vuelve a reírse, dándole un beso, mientras yo me sonrojo un poco por la vergonzosa situación, y con cosquilleos aún en la nalga cruelmente flagelada.

-Claro que no, es Danny, no tienes nada que temer.-me mira de reojo y yo frunzo el ceño.

-Ah, vale, muy bien, primero me dices que estoy muy guapo y ahora me sueltas esa perlita.-finjo más indignación de la que siento y correspondo a los dos besos que su novia planta en mis mejillas.

El muy cabrón solo se ríe, entrando hasta el vestíbulo y mirando en dirección al salón.

-Ya sabes cómo es, no le hagas caso, que estás muy guapo de verdad.-Izzy me sonríe, y luego intercambia una mirada cómplice con Harry.- ¿Por qué no vas hasta el salón mientras yo voy a buscar mi abrigo? Ryan está allí, esperando.

Me siento como un adolescente friki al que sus amigos le instan a ir a hablar con la chica más despampanante del instituto. Pero sé que de nada va a servir quejarme o intentar convencerlos, así que con cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, recuerdo dónde queda el salón en el no muy gran apartamento y me dirijo a él arrastrando los pies.

Cuando llego, con las rodillas más temblorosas de lo que me gustaría admitir (y reitero que no es miedo lo que siento, por favor, lo que me faltaba a mí, estar acojonadito perdido por una simple cita, psé…), me encuentro una figura de espaldas a mí, cotilleando las estanterías de las paredes. La espalda ancha, la cadera estrecha, de altura media, y sí, rubio.

Carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención del famoso Ryan, algo cohibido, para nada cómodo por tener que hacer esto, a mi edad.

El tipo se vuelve, y me imita cuando abro mucho los ojos, sorprendido.

-Hey, tú.-saluda amigablemente tras casi medio minuto mirándonos cual merluzas. Se acerca con pasos gráciles, hasta que queda frente a mí.-Eres ese chico tan bonito con el que me choqué hace unas semanas, ¿no?

Me fijo en que Ryan, ese florista con el que me crucé hace unas semanas, me saca un dedo de alto, y en que sus ojos siguen, oh, sorpresa, siendo de un intenso gris. El cabello no muy largo, ligeramente de punta, le hace parecer algo más mayor de lo que parecía en nuestro primer peculiar encuentro. A pesar de ello, no creo que sea mucho menor que yo, quizás un par de años solo…

Vuelvo a carraspear, sonrojándome un pelín cuando me repite lo de que soy bonito, y estrecho la mano que me tiende intentando componer una sonrisa que no sea demasiado penosa. ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? ¿Acaso me he quedado dormido y esto es una jugarreta de mi atolondrado cerebro?

-Hey… Sí, creo que soy yo.-tiro una comisura de mi boca, la izquierda, un poco más hacia arriba.-Y supongo que tú serás Ryan, ¿me equivoco?

Se ríe, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás mientras el firme apretón de manos se rompe. No me pasa desapercibida la suavidad de sus manos, de dedos imposiblemente largos, seguramente idóneos para su trabajo de florista.

-No se equivoca usted en absoluto, ¿Danny, verdad?-asiento, un poco más relajado que cuando entré en el salón. Al menos no es un completo desconocido, ¿no? Y sé que es bastante majo, aún recuerdo el amable gesto que tuvo, la flor que me regaló. Y también es bastante apuesto, eso no se puede negar… Aunque no quita de ser bastante perturbador la casualidad (y que, demonios, sigue teniendo un aire muy siniestro a Dougie)… Ryan parece leerme la mente (al menos, parcialmente, lo de Dougie no, claro, eso ya sería demasiado preocupante), porque sin borrar la media sonrisa de los labios, continúa hablando.-Menuda coincidencia… Es un alivio que seas tú el famoso 'amigo'.-hace el gesto de comillas con las manos.-Ya me esperaba tener que soportar a algún indeseable.-sus ojos me recorren de arriba a abajo, con fingida, o al menos eso creo, obscenidad.-No, desde luego tú no eres nada indeseable.

Mi rostro se ilumina cual arbolillo de Navidad, y bajo los ojos, azorado por el cumplido. Manda huevos, apenas he visto a este chico dos veces, y ambas veces ha logrado sacarme los colores con locuaces halagos. Hey, y no me estoy quejando… viene bien alimentar el ego de vez en cuando, ¿no? Además de que no es que últimamente tengo yo la autoestima por las nubes… Y los halagos de Harry no cuentan.

Reprimo una sonrisa a lo Chucky y la sustituyo por una que no dé tanto miedo ni que demuestre lo falto que estoy de moral y, por lo tanto, lo poco que puede hacer un simple piropo en mí.

-¿Ya habéis hecho las presentaciones? ¿Habéis descubierto por fin que el otro no muerde ni tiene la rabia?- la vocecilla viene con cierto retintín, y al estar de espaldas a la pared, me vuelvo para encontrarme con la entrañable y para nada conspiradora pareja ojiazul bajo el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí a lo primero, y a lo segundo, ya veremos.-Ryan despega los pies del suelo y se pone a mi lado, guiñándome un ojo, divertido. ¿Y qué otra cosa más puedo hacer que carraspear en bajito, el color rosado aún en mis mejillas, un poco incómodo con el doble sentido de las palabras del rubio? Bueno, no es exactamente incómodo. Es… no sé, raro. Hace mucho que no trato con ningún otro hombre, menos que me tire los tejos con cierto descaro como hace Ryan y… Y, bueno, por otro lado admito que tampoco se me ha olvidado lo que ha pasado esta mañana en la galería, en cómo me miró Dougie, en cómo estuve apuntito de besarle, en cómo dolió no hacerlo, y en cómo me ofrecí a participar en la cruzada de Ian desde el bando de la amistad. Es una mezcla realmente curiosa de sentimientos la que me está tocando experimentar hoy a mí…

-Oh, vaya. Me alegro entonces… supongo.-Izzy ladea la cabeza, y vuelve a intercambiar una mirada con Harry que casi hace que ponga los ojos en blanco. ¿Hola? ¿Conocen algo comúnmente conocido por 'disimulo'?

-¿Vamos?-soy yo el que pregunta, la sonrisa que adorna mi rostro un poco más forzada que las anteriores. Echo a andar, instando así al resto a moverse de una vez. No me gusta sentirme como una marioneta. Y, aunque sé que los dos tórtolos lo hacen con la mejor de las intenciones, me molesta un poco bastante el hecho de que Ryan y yo conformemos su teatrillo improvisado. O quizás es simplemente que no estoy de humor suficiente como para andar aguantando esta clase de cosas. O que Ryan me ha tocado la fibra sensible con su simpatía y yo aún no he decidido si eso me gusta o no, si lo quiero o no. No lo sé.

El ahora cuarteto que conformamos termina abandonando el apartamento, y abajo decidimos coger un taxi que nos lleve al restaurante donde vamos a cenar, por lo visto para poder así tomar algunas copas sin el riesgo de conducir después. Sin embargo, incluso esta decisión me parece perfectamente orquestada, mis sospechas haciéndose casi tangibles cuando el vehículo de cinco plazas llega y a Ryan y a mí nos tocan dos de los asientos traseros, uno junto al otro, por lo que acabamos un pelín apretujados.

-Bueno… ¿Trabajas en algo?-Ryan rompe el hielo dado que su prima y mi amigo se han enzarzado en una efusiva conversación con el taxista.

Froto en un despistado tic nervioso las palmas de las manos contra mis muslos, decidiendo después que no mirarle a la cara mientras le contesto sería un gesto de muy mala educación. A fin de cuentas, el chaval parece realmente majo.

-Estoy trabajando a tiempo parcial en un estudio fotográfico.-respondo encogiéndome un poco de hombros, gesto que provoca que mi brazo derecho se roce con el suyo izquierdo, el cuero de mi chaqueta y la tela de la suya emitiendo un sonidito de fricción.

Ryan enarca las rubias cejas, mirándome con expresión divertida e interesada.

-¿De modelo?-pregunta, y yo rompo a reír sin querer. Sé que lo ha dicho de coña, vamos, yo no tengo pinta de modelo ni de lejos (no como Míster Perfección), pero el de nuevo sutil piropo hace que algo calentito rebulla en el fondo de mi estómago. Sep, creo que es mi ego.

-No, no, no. Nada de eso. Soy… el chico para todo, ya sabes, tipo becario.-ruedo los ojos a la par que hago un gesto con la mano, ademán que provoca en el rubio una risita contenida.-Además, no me gusta posar ni nada de eso. No es lo mío, nop.

-Oh.-Ryan inclina un poco la cabeza, fijando sus ojos plateados en mi rostro.-¿Eso significa que ya has probado alguna vez eso de hacer de modelo?

Me rasco con el dedo índice la zona de debajo de la nariz, repentinamente incómodo. El tono de la voz de Ryan es en clave de guasa, por supuesto, y la pregunta no va con malas intenciones en absoluto. Sin embargo, repito que mis neuronas no funcionan bien del todo, se habrán fundido cual bombillas debido a años de mal uso y peor mantenimiento. La cuestión es que terminan por conformar un 'sí' a la pregunta formulada, un 'sí' que me lleva a acordarme de Dougie y de su empeño en que le hiciese de modelo día sí, día también. Y me hacen recordar las sesiones improvisadas que hacíamos por lo general después de alguna otra sesión de actividades más físicas y de mucho más contacto, yo fingiendo más rechazo del que realmente sentía a que me capturara en la pantallita brillante de su preciada cámara, solo para que él se picase más e intentase con más ahínco lograr su propósito de fotografiarme, intentos que solían derivar en proposiciones sensuales de, de nuevo, otras actividades mucho más físicas, o simplemente en pucheritos y súplicas de lo más adorables. Me acuerdo de eso y también de que esos momentos íntimos y especiales ya no se podrán volver a repetir, de que se acabó y punto, de que ahora él tiene a otro con el que juguetear y hacer el idiota, y eso provoca que un frío extraño, un frío que brota de dentro hacia afuera inunde cada una de mis extremidades.

-Mmm… más o menos… Yo… bueno, mi ex-novio es… era fotógrafo.-no sé por qué lo digo, no estoy ni mucho menos en la obligación de compartir mi vida sentimental con nadie, menos con un casi completo desconocido, por muchos piropos que me lance. Sin embargo, lo hago, quizás porque Ryan me ha caído simpático, y por ello considero oportuno mostrar un poco de sinceridad con él. O tal vez es que reiterar que Dougie está fuera de mi alcance hace que desee con un poquito de fervor poder dejar de sentir lo que siento por él.

La cuestión es que en cuanto esas palabras algo indecisas salen de mi boca, tanto él, como Harry e Izzy se quedan momentáneamente callados, el único sonido en el interior del coche el del parloteo del taxista y el del zumbido de la radio. Es solo cuestión de unos segundos, apenas apreciables, pues ni siquiera el conductor llega a darse cuenta de la pausa, pero yo sí que la noto. Harry me lanza una fugaz mirada por el retrovisor, con un suave matiz alarmado en sus pupilas. Izzy se tensa a mi lado, y a mi otro lado Ryan pone expresión de haber dicho algo que no debía.

Me hundo un poco en el asiento central, sin fijar los ojos en otro lugar que no sea el tráfico bastante fluido a través del parabrisas delantero. La reacción de Ryan es un poco más comprensible, pues incluso a mis oídos la súbita confesión ha sonado triste, melancólica e incluso un poco dolida. Pero de Harry e Izzy… bueno, vale, está bien, admito que tampoco sus reacciones carecen de toda lógica. Izzy no sabe mucho del tema, lo que le habrá contado Harry, supongo, pero bien es cierto que yo nunca he hablado ni mencionado, ni siquiera sugerido, en ningún momento de estos cuatro años la existencia de Dougie y de la relación que tuvimos. No, al menos, estando sobrio. Cualquier mención suya por parte de terceros suele ser cortada con rotundidad casi antes de que se pronuncie el nombre del rubio, y la insistencia en el tema solo ha provocado en mí un completo rechazo y una vuelta al hermetismo del interior de mi burbuja de hormigón. Odio hablar de él, y la única persona (si es que ahora puede considerarse como tal) con la que me permito ahondar en la herida que aún supone es con Lilly, y en muy contadas ocasiones. Así que supongo que no es tan rara su sorpresa, no sé…

-Oh, vaya.-termina diciendo Ryan, a todas luces incómodo por cómo se ha tornado su pregunta. Le miro y esbozo una pequeña mueca que espero que se parezca a una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Y tú trabajas solo en la floristería o…?-no acabo la pregunta, mi intención real la de cambiar de tema y desviar la atención de mi persona, pues no me gusta en absoluto el rumbo fanganoso que ha tomado nuestra conversación. Vaya buen empiece para una cita, ¿verdad?

-Más o menos.-Ryan muta su expresión, unas pinceladas de alivio haciendo acto de aparición en su apuesto rostro.- Mi trabajo fijo es en la floristería. Pero toco la guitarra también y algunas noches me dejan actuar en un bar cercano a donde vivo.-me sonríe, dos pequeñas hendiduras naciendo en sus mejillas.-Ven y prometo pagarte todas las copas que pidas. ¿Qué dices?

No puedo evitar sorprenderme interiormente de la facilidad que tiene el rubio para, ¿cómo decirlo?, no ligar exactamente, pero algo parecido. Apenas ha trascurrido media hora desde que dio comienzo esta cita a ciegas, y ya me está proponiendo repetir una. Aunque, bueno, fue el chico que me regaló una flor en medio de la calle sin conocernos de nada… ¿Puede ser que me considere un buen partido? ¿Quizás realmente le parezco alguien digno de interés? Porque, seamos sinceros, yo estoy bastante desmejorado, ya no soy ese joven vigoroso y lozano de mis años de mozo, no tanto en el aspecto físico, que también, sino sobre todo en el sentimental. ¿No nota lo hecho pedacitos que estoy? ¿La maquinaria rota que esconde la porcelana resquebrajada del muñequito que soy? ¿Acaso no es tan evidente como pienso? ¿O tal vez solo lo ha propuesto por educación? Contengo el gruñidito que pugna por salir de mi garganta cuando un sordo palpitar se instala en mis sienes, produciéndome un principio de lo que espero que no sean migrañas. Pero, normal, con las putas vueltas que le doy a la cabeza, lo extraño es que no me haya explotado ya. A veces me gustaría ser capaz de dejar de pensar menos en lo que a esta clase de temas se refiere, la verdad…

-Mmmm… Parece un buen trato…me lo pienso, ¿sí? Y ya te diré.-dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios, no muy grande para no darle demasiadas esperanzas, pero tampoco de rechazo total. Él asiente, sin borrar la curvatura que tuerce su propia boca.

-Pero piénsatelo bien, ¿eh? Ya te digo desde ahora que no aceptaré un no por respuesta: ningún chico bonito me ha dado una negativa nunca, y tú, querido Danny, no serás la excepción.-uno de sus párpados baja velozmente, en un guiño coqueto que rima a la perfección con la sonrisilla ladeada de sus labios. Y yo me encuentro riendo por lo bajini, cual azorada colegiala, planteándome realmente acudir a esa otra cita. Una vocecilla en mi cabeza alega que no tengo nada que perder si, después de esta velada, descubro que la compañía de Ryan es tan reconfortante como ahora me resulta. Y es que sí, con sus piropos y su insistencia en querer conocerme mejor provoca en mí cierta sensación cálida, cierto cosquilleo emergente. Es muy, muy suave, tenue, pero igualmente apreciable e incluso significativo, como ese rayito de luz que penetra en la más densa de las oscuridades. Nada más lejos de la realidad. No obstante, tengo miedo de aferrarme a ese rayito, temo tratar de capturarlo entre mis dedos y que no sea más que una ilusión, un espejismo de lo que mi maltrecho corazón quiere volver a sentir. ¿Sería justo para Ryan que le diera la pequeña oportunidad, no muy definida aún, de lo que me está pidiendo? ¿Sería justo sabiendo que sigo enamorado de otro, que en el fondo sospecho que será muy, muy difícil sino imposible lograr reagrupar los pedacitos del palpitante músculo, unos pedacitos que no están a su alcance, ni si quiera al mío? Antaño solo una persona logró rejuntar los bordes de las heridas de mi alma, cosiéndolos a base de un fuerte y prohibido aunque finalmente quebrado hilo. ¿Podrá ahora otra persona distinta repetir el proceso? Lo sé, lo sé, estoy pensando demasiado a largo plazo, a fin de cuentas, Ryan solo me ha propuesto salir a tomar algo sin los ojos pendientes de Harry e Izzy ni bajo su bien prevista orquesta de emparejamiento. Pero, ¿qué pasa con Dougie? _« Dougie tiene pareja. Dougie tiene un hijo. Dougie ha rehecho su puñetera vida, y tú estás fuera de la ecuación en la que aún sigues queriendo estar. Interiorízalo ya de una vez: no hay vuelta atrás. Se acabó. Y no volverá a repetirse. No volveréis a estar juntos, no de aquella manera. Ahora sois amigos, solo amigos. Así que olvídate de él. Es hora de que pases página.»_ Y ahí está mi amiga la vocecilla racional interior. ¿Pasar página? ¿Eso es lo que recomienda? Bueno. Quizás… quizás no sea tan malo eso. Pero… ¿y si lo que viene a la vuelta de la hoja solo es más dolor, y sufrimiento, y caos?

El taxi se detiene frente a la calle donde se encuentra el restaurante, en doble fila pues no hay hueco libre, y por ello debemos apresurarnos en bajar. Ryan abre la portezuela mientras Harry extiende unos billetes al por lo visto simpático y charlatán conductor, y me la sostiene para que salga, exagerando una reverencia de paje que me hace sonreír de nuevo. Corresponde con una encantadora, sus brillantes ojillos haciendo contacto directo con los míos.

Y, entonces, así, armándome de valor, tomo la decisión y humedezco la yema de un índice imaginario, rogando para que la página, o el libro entero, no acabe deshaciéndoseme entre los dedos.

_**Dougie**_

La llave se atasca un poco en la cerradura cuando trato de girarla, pero tras un par de concienzudos intentos consigo que el relieve de picos y depresiones encajados en las ranuras realicen su función y muevan el pestillo. Empujo la lámina de madera, que emite un agudo aunque no muy sonoro chirrido, debido a la falta de uso a la que últimamente están sometidas las bisagras.

Penetro en el apartamento, el sentimiento de añoranza colonizando cada una de mis células paulatinamente, mientras dejo la entrada y empiezo a recorrer el pasillo del que, hace no mucho, consideraba mi hogar.

Cuando nos mudamos, Tom y yo decidimos conservar el apartamento que ambos habíamos compartido durante más de tres años. Pusimos la excusa de recurrir a él para alquilarlo si alguno de nosotros alguna vez necesitaba algo de dinero, pero tanto él como yo sabemos que la razón por la que no queremos venderlo es mucho más sentimental.

Paso los dedos por la jamba de la puerta del salón, echando una breve ojeada al interior, quieto, limpio, pero con aspecto abandonado. ¿Cuánto hace que no me paso por aquí? ¿Y Tom? Sigo caminando, los recuerdos acudiendo a fogonazos, fugaces, pero que logran hacerme sonreír sin quererlo. Sonreír de nostalgia, risueño, pero también de tristeza. Mi vida anterior era tan radicalmente opuesta a la que tengo ahora… Yo soy completamente opuesto al que Dougie que estas cuatro paredes vieron crecer y, prácticamente, convertirme en adulto. Y lo peor, lo que ahora más me confunde, es que no sé si eso es bueno o no. Como le dije a Danny esta mañana en la galería, su vuelta ha levantado cuestiones y coartadas, ha rascado con la uña la brillante capa de barniz y pintura con la que trataba de ocultar las numerosas grietas de debajo, dejando ver que, por mucho que se pinte o camufle, la verdadera esencia sigue tan rota como el primer día. ¿Está bien que intente ser el nuevo Dougie, el mejorado Dougie? ¿O es una traición a mí mismo renunciar a todo lo que fui? Por más que busco, no encuentro una respuesta satisfactoria…

Recorro prácticamente todas las habitaciones del apartamento, hasta que me detengo frente a la última, la que, desde el fondo de mi alma, me ha traído esta tarde hasta aquí.

Vacilo unos seguros, odiándome por haberme convertido en alguien tan miedoso. Y, ¿de qué tengo miedo? No, no es de monstruos de debajo de la cama, o de aliens en la ventana. Lo que yo siento es un miedo mucho más visceral, un pánico tan fuerte e intenso que siento que si me dejo vencer aunque solo sean unos milímetros, me engullirá, me paralizará, y terminará devorándome. Un miedo que hace mucho que no experimentaba: el miedo a encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas más aciagas.

Apoyo solo las yemas de los dedos en la puerta de mi habitación, y la empujo con delicadeza, como si temiera a lo que voy a encontrarme tras ella. Un pequeño suspiro se escapa de mis labios cuando me reciben las paredes pintadas de azul oscuro, la gran ventana de uno de los laterales iluminando precariamente el cuarto debido a las cortinas que cubren los cristales, además de una considerable capilla de polvo. Me adentro, dubitativo, un par de pasitos en el que fue mi refugio y rincón privado, pero que ahora solo es un esqueleto desértico y frío. Las paredes están vacías, ni rastro de ese collage de fotos del que tan orgulloso me sentía y que Ian había destrozado utilizando mi propio cuerpo como ariete. Cambio rápidamente la vista, hacia el escritorio que, oscuro en su día, se ve grisáceo debido al polvo y tan alejado de los montones de papeles que lo cubrieron que apenas lo doy reconocido. Tampoco tienen vida las estanterías, también vacías. Todo parece… sí, vacío. Creo que esa es la palabra idónea, no solo para describir el estado de la habitación, sino también el sentimiento con rasgos opresivos que se instala en mi pecho.

Mis ojos hacen un recorrido de trescientos sesenta grados antes de que mis pies se muevan por el parqué, que cruje molesto bajo mi peso, y me dirijan a la cama. Según me acerco, aprecio una caja de cartón junto a ella, las solapas dobladas hacia dentro. Oh, sí, recuerdo esa caja. Fue la que me sentí incapaz de llevar conmigo cuando decidí cambiar de mundo tras la bofetada de Danny. Una parte de mí quería llevársela, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo, acabando por consolarse en que dejarla atrás era lo mejor para mí.

El colchón se hunde cuando me siento, un nuevo sonidito reprochador emergiendo de sus muelles, y toco con la puntera del pie el borde de la caja, con la mirada perdida en la ranurita vertical que forman sus solapas mal cerradas, los dedos tamborileando nerviosos contra mis rodillas.

Diría que pasan solo unos pocos minutos desde que me decido a moverme de mi estática posición, pero estaría mintiendo, pues pierdo la noción del tiempo. Me inclino sobre la caja y la abro, parpadeando como si quisiera despertarme del sueño en el que quiero creer que estoy. Pero, claro, no es ningún sueño. Estoy aquí. Estoy en mi antigua habitación, sentado frente a una caja que se me antoja de Pandora, tras haberle mentido a Jem y haberle dicho que iba a ver a más participantes de la exposición. Sí, yo, aquí, ahora, es real. Todo es real. Tan real que se siente subrealista…

Abro la caja y antes de arrepentirme o volverme cuerdo, extraigo un amasijo de tela verde chillón. Un espasmo sacude la comisura de mi labio, y me encuentro sonriendo un poquito a la par que desdoblo la llamativa sudadera, esa que Danny llevaba puesta el día en el que me siguió por el centro comercial, y esa misma que insistió en dejar en mi armario, pues alegaba que me quedaba a mí mucho mejor que a él. Era mentira, por supuesto, la sudadera me quedaba una o dos tallas más grande y parecía cualquier cosa con las mangas bajándome hasta los dedos, pero como cada vez que me la ponía, él me besaba con una sonrisa en los labios y me decía que era adorable, no iba a discutirle…

Dejo la prenda a un lado, volviendo a parpadear, pero esta vez por otros motivos distintos a los de antes, y procedo a extraer el resto de cosas de la caja. Fotos, mensajitos, y objetos de lo más variopintos. Todos llenos de recuerdos, a cada cual más agridulce. Dulce porque fueron momentos felices, muy felices, delicados retales de dicha. Agrios porque entremezclados en esos retales hubo rudos desgarrones, momentos oscuros, que empañaron el conjunto del pedacito de realidad que juntos habíamos ido tejiendo.

En el fondo de la caja, guardado en un sobre blanco, se encuentra lo que he venido a buscar. O más bien lo que me ha arrastrado hasta aquí.

Las dudas han ganado cierta fuerza a lo largo de estos días, pero la intensidad con la que hoy en la galería me han golpeado ha sido demasiada como para seguir ignorando lo obvio. Y es que quise que me besara. ¿Quise? No, _rogué_ porque Danny me besara. ¿Por qué no lo hizo, si la oportunidad se presentó con extrema claridad? Sé que mi comportamiento no fue para nada normal, quizás mi bipolaridad cargada de miedo, no solo hacia Ian, sino también hacia nosotros, fue lo que le echó para atrás, pero… Oh, ¿por qué volví a sentirme bien cuando estuve entre sus brazos? ¿Por qué el miedo y la impotencia parecieron mitigarse y atenuarse un poquito cuando mi pecho quedó pegado al suyo? ¿Por qué sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se serenase, por qué su presencia cercana y reconfortante logró que, de repente, todo pareciese menos aterrador, menos frío? Él ya no puede tener ese poder sobre mí. Ya no debe tenerlo. Se acabó, pasé página, nuestra relación sufrió un punto y final. Yo ahora estoy con Jem, y tengo a Jakie y… Las palabras, las excusas, tantas veces repetidas, ahora parecen tan vacías como la habitación, y ya no sirven para consolarme.

Con dedos temblorosos, abro el sobrecito, y extraigo del interior ese par de folios doblados, un poco arrugados y desgastados ya de tanto manoseo que experimentaron años atrás. El papel se siente quebradizo bajo las yemas de mis dedos, y por ello lo desdoblo con todo el cuidado del mundo. Antes de empezar a leer, me paso la muñeca por los ojos, ojos que noto ávidos por leer y temerosos por en lo que la lectura pueda derivar. Pero precisamente por eso estoy aquí, ¿no? Por eso la tengo entre mis manos, para tratar de deshacer la niebla que me impide ver, para buscar esas respuesta que tanto miedo me da obtener.

_Juro que este debe de ser la veinteava (se escribe así, ¿no?) carta que empiezo._

La respiración se me atasca en la garganta, pero me obligo a contener el nudo que amenaza con cerrar mi tráquea y sigo leyendo. Y leo, y leo, despacio, empapándome de todas esas palabras que incluso ahora sigo sabiéndome de memoria. ¿Cómo no? Leo y leo, hasta que llego al final, hasta que puedo volver a coger aire tras sobrepasar el '_te quiero, Danny'_. Y vuelvo a empezar.

Repito el proceso tres o cuatro veces, hasta que dejo caer la carta que Danny me escribió al suelo, escapándoseme de entre los temblequeantes dedos. Me quedo mirando hacia ella, luego me miro las manos, y termino inclinándome y hundiendo en ellas el rostro.

Quería respuestas. Bien, ya las tengo. Ya no estoy confuso, la niebla se ha disipado, dejando todo tan claro que siento arder mis pupilas. Ahora lo obvio, mis estúpidas sospechas, mis más aún estúpidas excusas, ya no tienen pie, los pilares que las sustentaban han sido demolidos con la fuerza de un puñado de palabras de amor escritas hace más de cinco años.

Cojo aire, reteniéndolo en mis pulmones, los ojos cerrados y apretados contra las palmas de las manos, los dientes firmemente encajados. Contengo la respiración hasta que los esponjosos órganos que habitan en mi cavidad torácica exigen la entrada inmediata de oxígeno, traduciendo la exigencia en un para nada agradable quemazón y en una opresión agobiante. Así que obedezco, inhalando de nuevo y, a la vez, rompiendo a llorar.

Y es que, aunque no sea lo correcto, aunque no debería, aunque desafía las leyes de lo que yo entiendo por lógica, y también de lo que entiendo por justo, aunque me hace sentir tremendamente culpable, me hace sentir como si estuviera cometiendo la peor de las traiciones, ya no hay manera de negar que, una parte de mi alma, sigue perdidamente enamorada de Danny con cada pedacito de su ser.

* * *

**_En el caso de que sintáis la urgencia de arrojarme algo, pliz, objetos puntiagudos, no :DDDDDDD _**


	11. Or the moments of truth in your lies

_**HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. ¿Me habíais echado de menos? Decidme que sí :DDDDD En fin, dejémosnos de milongas, que seguro que no tenéis ninguna gana de andar leyendo mis desvaríos, queréis Pones y fuera xDDDD Sobre él: a ver, lo he escrito bastante a cachos durante todo este tiempo que he tardado en subirlo, algunos días un par de párrafos y otros solo unas líneas, así que quizás anda un poco... descompensado, idk (?) Aunque lo he revisado, os lo digo por si acaso. Es bastante largo también, y, ¡cómo no!, rarungo. Y con rarungo digo que estos dos son más bipolares que una puta brújula. No sé si queda muy bien reflejado los motivos por los que lo son, así que si tenéis alguna duda o creéis que los estoy haciendo demasiado radicales, decídmelo y trataré de mejorarlo, en serio, no quiero que quede todo confuso a lo galimatias :) Yyyyyyy no sé qué más, que me doy prisita porque tengo que preparar una presentación para mañana y lol. ¡Espero que os guste y que la espera haya merecido la pena!**_

_**PD: no me odiéis por el final, pliz, que yo soy buenina *inserte sonrisa inocente***_

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 11: AND YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE TEARS THAT AIN'T COMING OR THE MOMENTS OF TRUTH IN YOUR LIES-**

_**Danny**_

Esa mañana, me levanto de bastante buen humor, cosa harto extraña. No rumio (demasiado) cuando el despertador suena a la hora infernalmente temprana a la que está programado, e incluso silbo una cancioncilla de un anuncio de televisión mientras me visto. Harry se sorprende al verme entrar en la cocina con tan extraordinaria jovialidad, y me pregunta el motivo de tal excepcional estado de ánimo. Un encogimiento de hombros es lo único que recibe, aunque por mi cabeza pasan múltiples respuestas: que he dormido de un tirón, que ayer pasé unas horas de la tarde tomando algo con Ryan y realmente las disfruté, que Jimmy sale de la cárcel en solo dos días, que hace un sol casi radiante y el par de nubes oscuras están muy lejos aún, que hubo Luna llena, que las estrellas se han alineado (no)… Ni siquiera el hecho de seguir sin ninguna pista más sobre el paradero de Ian logra hacerme perder el entusiasmo. Por supuesto, no me quejo, al contrario, aunque sea insólito y no tenga un motivo sólido, se siente bien sentirse bien.

Una pena que no vaya a durar demasiado…

Aparte del buen humor, el inicio de la mañana se desarrolla con la normalidad de todos los días. Salgo de casa un poco pillado de tiempo, como siempre, y tengo que echar una carrerilla hasta la parada de bus para no perderlo. Acaba bastante lleno, como es habitual, de somnolientos pasajeros que al igual que yo se dirigen a sus puestos de trabajo, mezclados con algún que otro desafortunado estudiante cuyo lugar de estudio le queda lejos de casa, y también con unos pocos que se dirigen a ella después de una noche de juerga. Una variopinta amalgama, sí, señor.

Apoyo la frente en el enorme cristal de la ventana, pues he tenido suerte y he podido pillar asiento evitando así tener que pasarme el trayecto de pie dando tumbos y descoyuntándome el hombro. Londres pasa con pasmosa lentitud debido al tráfico matutino y a los semáforos, y aunque no fuera así, igualmente se podría apreciar de forma clara como el cristal el cambio radical que experimentan las calles de la ciudad mientras el vehículo avanza perezoso en su camino. Ha partido de una de las zona cercanas a la marginalidad, donde los edificios son viejos y achaparrados, de paredes sucias por la intemperie y solo adornadas por los innumerables y coloridos graffitis con mensajes obscenos. Las calles, estrechas, llenas de entradas a angostos callejones donde más de uno ha perdido más de lo que podía permitirse, y donde los más primarios de los vicios son cubiertos. Prostitutas, camellos, borrachos… aunque ya no haya bandas callejeras con actividad relevante, la variedad de personajes y figuras sigue siendo prácticamente la misma, igual que sigue estando presente la peligrosidad de caminar por la noche por la calle.

No ocurre lo mismo unas cuantas manzanas más adelante. Reconozco que el cambio tiene algo de progresivo, pero sigue existiendo un abismo insalvable, como si Londres fuera un microcosmos que contiene dos mundos radicalmente opuestos, paralelos, unidos por un puente. Las calles empiezan a ser más anchas, los edificios, más nuevos y altos. Las aceras se ven más limpias y cuidadas, los escaparates de los comercios están de una sola pieza y no hay ni rastro de pintarrajeos en ninguna pared o persiana metálica. La gente, el tipo de gente, más bien, también cambia sustancialmente. Ya no hay jóvenes encorvados con ojos rojos y desquiciados, con temblores en las manos debido al mono de heroína; no hay tambaleantes mujeres en sus altísimos tacones y en sus cortísimas faldas, no se ve rastro de desesperación, de miseria, de la ley de la jungla donde solo el más fuerte sobrevive. No. Todas esas cosas han ido siendo sustituidas hasta que lo que predominan son los bolsos de Louis Vuitton, los lagartos en los polos, y las letras torcidas de un 'RayBan' en los cristales de las gafas de sol que muchos llevan aunque no haya la claridad suficiente como para necesitarlas. Desde luego, no es una zona rica, pero sí que es pudiente. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede el mundo cambiar tanto solo en cuestión de unos kilómetros?

Mis extraños y filosóficos pensamientos se ven cortados por una vibración corta pero repetitiva en el bolsillo delantero de mi vaquero, señal inequívoca de que me acaba de llegar un mensaje.

Despegando los ojos de la ventana, extraigo el cacharrito, que ya se ha quedado mudo, y desbloqueo la pantalla para encontrarme con el iconito de que tengo dos mensajes de texto. ¿Dos?

-Oh.-se me escapa al comprobar que el primero de ellos es de hoy por la mañana. Ha debido llegarme cuando estaba medio corriendo para pillar el bus y no me he dado ni cuenta. Un nuevo 'oh' resbala de mis labios cuando veo que el emisor de dicho mensaje desapercibido es Ryan.

_''Buenos días, mi hermosa florecilla :P Ok, la rima ha quedado muy cutre, pero podrás burlarte de mí en persona si quedas un rato conmigo esta tarde. ¿Qué me dices? ;) ''_

Sonrío antes de que pueda si quiera darme cuenta de lo que hago, y parpadeo un par de veces antes de escribir la respuesta.

_''Te lo perdono porque me ha hecho mucha gracia :P Salgo a las cuatro, ¿quedamos a y media en algún lado?''_

Lo envió, aunque sé que Ryan no me va a responder hasta más tarde porque él ya debe de haber entrado a trabajar y no suele tener el móvil con él. Pero bueno, no pasa nada, de aquí a las cuatro hay mucho tiempo para decidir nuestro lugar de encuentro… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo flirtear?

Voy hacia atrás para abrir el otro mensaje, del que supongo de propaganda pues el número sale oculto. Pero no es propaganda. Oh, vaya que si no lo es….

_''Juguemos a un juego, estrellita, se llama 'una vida a cambio de otra'. PD: creo que tu mamá tiene algo que darte.'' _

La tensión que adquiere cada uno de mis músculos es apreciable, y el señor mayor del asiento de enfrente me mira desconfiado. A la mierda buen humor.

Paseo mis ojos, veloces, de nuevo por la pantalla del móvil, antes de bloquearlo de golpe y guardarlo bruscamente. Noto que me tiemblan las manos y me obligo a controlarme, removiéndome en el asiento un poco y apoyando mi puño fuertemente cerrado bajo la barbilla, el otro sobre mi regazo, los ojos fijos aunque desenfocados hacia el exterior. Una bocanada lenta pero profunda penetra en mis pulmones, mi cerebro bloqueándose en el 'una vida a cambio de otra' y en el 'tu mamá tiene algo que darte' que acaba de leer. Ni si quiera me molesto en preguntarme una sola vez cómo cojones ha conseguido Ian mi número de móvil (¿acaso no consiguió el de Dougie, y mi dirección?), ni tampoco (demasiado) qué demonios tiene él con mi madre, sino que mis neuronas comienzan a trabajar en el hecho de que el juego ha comenzado. Y no tiene pinta de ser muy divertido. ¿Una vida a cambio de otra? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Y por qué parece tener catastróficas consecuencias para mí, para Doug, para nosotros?

Me frustro, no tanto por la amenaza sino porque veo improbable descubrir el puto paradero del moreno. Y… tengo que volver, ¿verdad? No quiero, pero Ian lo ha puesto sutilmente como condición indispensable para dar el siguiente paso. Tengo que volver al piso donde me críe y enfrentarme a esa mujer que me dio la vida y que, sin embargo, hace más de cinco años de la que no sé absolutamente nada. No he querido saber. Sé que es una forma muy, muy cobarde de actuar, y también rastrera e incluso ruin, pero… era mirarla, es pensar en ella, y sentir tal vacío en el interior que se me corta la respiración. Inconscientemente, mordisqueo un poco mis nudillos al bajar el mentón, nervioso, furioso y por qué no decirlo, algo asustado. Está claro que Ian conoce mis puntos débiles, y también está muy claro que me va a empujar hacia ellos con fuerza, sin dudarlo ni un solo momento y sin darme opción a negarme. Es hacerlo o verle desaparecer de nuevo, perderle de pista, volver a ver cómo se desvanece en la niebla de Londres como el fantasma de la ópera, después de que, por unos segundos, lo tuviera aferrado ligeramente entre los dedos. Desde luego, el cabrón sabe cómo jugar… Pero dudo que sepa que yo también sé hacerlo. Y es que la sed de venganza es uno de los combustibles que arden con más intensidad…

El autobús llega a mi parada y me levanto rápidamente, esquivando gente para acercarme y esperar nerviosamente a que la puerta de salida se abra una vez detenido el vehículo. Cuando es así, prácticamente salto, mis pasos convertidos en apresuradas zancadas que esperan llegar pronto al estudio. No quiero hacerle el feo a Alice de no aparecer a trabajar sin darle ninguna explicación. No es que me importe mucho lo que me vaya a decir o lo ultrajada que se sienta, de hecho, si me niega el día libre tomaré con la misma rotundidad que si me dice que 'sí' la puerta y me largaré con la cabeza bien alta. Pero el 'no' ya lo tengo y no quiero que mi falta injustificada e inexplicada sea punto de origen de más discordias de las que ya hay. Además, quizás así, en mi parada antes de enfrentarme a ese monstruo que ha crecido olvidado en el armario estos cinco años, vea también a Doug y pueda alertarle de que Ian ya ha puesto el balón en nuestro tejado… Aunque, bueno, no sé si es una buena idea, porque estos días lo veo bastante decaído, y tampoco es que me haga mucho caso (no quiero emplear la palabra 'ignorarme' porque es muy fea)… Todo esto de Ian le está afectando bastante, bastante más que a mí. Lo comprendo, claro, no estamos ni por asomo en la misma situación: él está viendo que su mundo, el mundo que ha creado a partir de pedazos, está siendo amenazado de gravedad, y yo me veo un par de milímetros más cerca de conseguir saciar mi sed de venganza, aunque antes tenga que pasar descalzo por brasas ardiendo. No, desde luego, no es lo mismo…

Me estoy acercando ya, apresurado, al estudio, cuando diviso, cerca de la entrada pero discretamente apartados hacia una esquina, a dos figuras, arrimadas entre sí. Mis pasos pierden algo de vigorosidad, ralentizándose al creer que se están dando cariñitos. Y aunque no quiera, se me arruga un poco la nariz porque sigue sin ser plato de gusto ver a Dougie con su novio. Pero al entrecerrar los ojos, antes de que vaya a apartar la mirada para no contemplar tan desagradable espectáculo, olvidando momentáneamente mi urgencia, me fijo un poco más y percibo que la pareja no está sumida en una tanda de arrumacos, sino que parecen estar discutiendo. Oh, ¿discutiendo?

Ralentizo mis pasos aún más, las manos en los bolsillos, y un perverso y para nada cívico cosquilleo de cruel satisfacción cuya existencia negaré ante cualquier ser vivo que me pregunte se instala en el fondo de mis estómago, mi mente bloqueada en la estampa.

Veo cómo Dougie agita las manos, gesto imitado por el otro rubio (Jeremy era su nombre, ¿no?) que además comienza a apuntarle con un dedo insistentemente. ¿De qué estarán hablando?

La morbosa curiosidad que caracteriza a la especie humana me hace avanzar unos cuantos metros más rápidamente, con la cabeza baja para que no me reconozcan en el supuesto de que mirasen hacia este lado de la calle y me meto veloz en el portal contiguo al del estudio. Desde mi rastrero escondrijo, puedo captar parte de la conversación que se desarrolla a unos pasos si agudizo el oído, pues hablan en quedos siseos.

-…estás en casa. Perdón si eso me hace sospechar.-murmura con tono reprochador Míster Perfecto, a lo que Dougie suelta un sonido indignado.

-¿Así que esa es la confianza que depositas en mí? ¿De verdad? Aunque, gracias, gracias por hacerme saber que piensas que soy una puta.-escupe Dougie, y me atrevo a asomarme un poquito por la esquina del portal para ver cómo el rubio trata de darse la vuelta, pero el otro le detiene agarrándole del brazo, con una firmeza que hace que me crispe en el sitio.

-Yo no… dicho eso… sabes...- murmura Jeremy, tan bajito que pierdo parte de la frase, aunque no es muy difícil completarla.

Veo cómo Dougie entrecierra los ojos, zafándose del agarre y apartándose el flequillo de los ojos con un golpe de muñeca.

-Oh, no, claro. Solo has dejado caer la posibilidad de que te esté poniendo los cuernos. ¿Por quién me tomas?-wow, wow, wow. Vaya cómo está el patio. ¿Qué demonios pasa con la parejita feliz y la familia perfecta?

-¡Solo estaba haciendo una suposición! ¿Pero cómo quieres que no me preocupe? Últimamente estás rarísimo, y no me das una sola pista de lo que te pasa…- Jeremy pone expresión consternada.-Yo solo… -Doug no le deja acabar la frase y vuelve a darse la vuelta, dispuesto a entrar en el estudio. Y, esta vez, lo que le detiene no es la mano de Jeremy sobre su brazo, sino la mordacidad de sus palabras.-No nos hagas esto, Dougie. No se lo hagas a Jakie…

Me sorprendo de la vertiginosa velocidad a la que el rubio se gira, uno de sus afilados dedos clavado en el pecho de su novio en lo que dura un parpadeo.

-No metas a Jakie en esto, ¿me oyes? Ni se te ocurra utilizarlo contra mí.-le amenaza Doug en voz tan alta que incluso los de la otra acera le han debido de oír. Pero parece que le da igual, que solo tiene ojos para fijarlos en los ambarinos de Jeremy, en una mirada tan fría y cortante como el acero y que hasta a mí, desde mi alejada posición, me hace estremecer.- Ni se te pase por la cabeza, ni un solo segundo, ¿me entiendes?

Jeremy suelta un bufido frustrado, bajando las manos, dándose por vencido. Da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose del dedo de Dougie, el rostro deformado en una expresión a medio camino entre la ira y la tristeza.

-Mira, no sé qué es lo que demonios te pasa. Pero la estás jodiendo, Doug, la estás empezando a joder pero que mucho. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, no merezco que me trates así.-una sombra culpable cruza las delicadas y atormentadas facciones del aludido, sus ojos mudando de expresión y siendo incapaces, a pesar del esfuerzo, de recuperar la frialdad y dureza de antes.-Y no voy a permitir que lo hagas, eso te lo aseguro…

Las palabras son interpretadas en mi cerebro como una sutil (o no tanto) amenaza, y aunque no es para nada asunto mío, aunque tengo prisa por hablar con Alice, aunque la bestia de mi pecho se revuelve inquieta y exige presteza en acudir al piso donde puede que encuentre algo más que me ayude a insertarle una bala en el cerebro a Ian, no voy a dejar que un pijo con aires de belleza amenace a mi Dougie, por mucho que nuestra relación haya acabado.

Así, salgo de mi escondrijo y disimulo, acercándome a ellos en un par de segundos.

-Hey.-saludo, una sonrisa amigable en mis labios, tan artificial que resulta ofensiva. Ambos rubios se vuelven hacia mí, sorprendidos en su trifulca, uno molesto con mi intervención con tintes inocentes y el otro un poco en shock.-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal?

Míster Perfecto tarda un poco en reaccionar, imitando mi sonrisa, aunque en su cara no queda tan afilada. Si es que el que no sabe, no sabe…

-Buenos días.-contesta con sequedad, obviando mi pregunta.

-Danny.-Dougie ladea la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos de mí tras el flequillo, una mueca molesta en sus finos y, sí, aún, sensuales labios.

-Vaya, cómo están los ánimos. ¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto inocentemente de nuevo, clavando los ojos en los dorados de Jem, a ver si su microcerebro de gilipollas pilla la indirecta de que le he escuchado amenazar a Dougie, no solo una, sino dos veces.

Un tenso silencio sigue a mis palabras, y nuestras miradas se retan, en silencio pero a gritos, por algo sutil que va mucho más allá del simple momento.

-Bueno, tengo que abrir el estudio ya, así que…-interrumpe Dougie, carraspeando en un intento de disipar las malas vibraciones que fluctúan entre la línea recta que une nuestros ojos.

-Sí, claro.-Jeremy aparta los ojos de mí y los vuelve hacia su novio.-Si ves que te apetece y tal, luego te pasas por casa; Jakie y yo no vamos a ir a ningún sitio… de momento. -hala, toma hachazo gratuito. Dougie pone cara de póker, parpadeando solo una vez, aguantando la pulla todo lo estoicamente que sus habilidades de actor le permiten.-Encantado de volver a verte, Danny.-se vuelve hacia mí, y ahora sí que su sonrisa es afilada, tanto que me descoloca un poco y tardo dos segundos de más en responder.

-Igual, George.-contesto, satisfecho con la ligera mueca que deforma los labios del rubio.

-Jeremy.

-Eso, perdón.-sonrisa inocente nivel estratosférico, toma ya.

El tipo achina un poco los ojos, y finalmente, porque, macho, no acababa de arrancar, se gira y se aleja con un último movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?-me sisea Dougie tan pronto su novio dobla la esquina, ahora sí estableciendo contacto visual.

Levanto las palmas de las manos en actitud tranquilizadora y defensiva a la vez, un poco ofendido por el hecho de que ni me haya dado las gracias (aunque me suena eso de algo… ejem).

-Eh, eh, no lo pagues conmigo, que yo no tengo la culpa de que el novio que te has echado sea gilipollas.-suelto, quizás sin pensar demasiado, quizás, y solo quizás, con un poco de rencor en la voz.

Dougie se limita a poner los ojos en blanco, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Jeremy no es gilipollas.-murmura entre dientes. ¿Por qué no me suena tan convencido como debería?

-Oh, sí que lo es.-Danny, Danny, te estás metiendo en algo que no debes, ¿sabes? Pasaste página hace solo tres días, ¿o ya lo has olvidado?... Sep, creo que lo he olvidado… Vale, no, pero yo solo le estoy diciendo esto como amigo, no como nada más, ¿de acuerdo?- Mucho. Te ha amenazado.

-No le insultes sin saber, por favor.-aprieta los labios, y mis ojos caen hacia ellos momentáneamente, una vocecilla aguda pero por suerte bastante acallada por los 'lalala, que no te escucho, cartucho' de mi otra voz racional, pensando en que cuando el rubio se indigna y hace eso con los morritos sigue siendo jodidamente sexy.- ¿Y estabas escuchando a hurtadillas nuestra conversación?-achina los ojos, clavándolos en los míos, obligándome a enfrentarme con el plateado de su iris.

-Aún no puedo imaginarme qué es lo que ves en él.-hola, sí, acabo de ignorar su pregunta pero muy descaradamente.- No pegas con alguien así ni con cola. ¿Cómo has acabado con un tipo como él, eh, Dougie?

-Quizás porque fue el único que se dignó a intentar arreglarme después de que el amor de mi vida me rompiera en pedazos.-hala. Me quedo clavado en el sitio, congelado, mientras él se da la vuelta rápidamente y, de dos pasos, se mete en el portal del estudio, poniéndose a intentar abrir la puerta. No lo consigue, y el trocito de metal termina cayendo al suelo, produciendo un seco tintineo, debido al incontrolable y salvaje temblor que se ha adueñado de las finas manos que lo sujetaban.

Veo cómo Dougie se queda quieto unos segundos, mirando a la llave (o eso creo por la posición de su cabeza), antes de subir esas temblorosas manos y frotarse la cara, inclinándose hacia delante hasta que su frente toca el cristal de la puerta.

Y en mi cabeza lo único que es capaz de reproducirse es ese 'amor de mi vida me rompiera en pedazos', seguidos de una sonatina cansina de 'idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota'. Y lo cierto es que escuecen sus palabras, ahí, en este corazón que se ha puesto a latir cual caballo desbocado, pero también noto una chispita cálida aflorar. Y es que ha dicho que le rompí en pedazos, y eso duele; pero también se ha referido a mí como el amor de su vida, y eso, eso es lo que hace que una pequeña llamita de esperanza se prenda en mi… No, basta. Puede que _haya sido_ el amor de su vida. Pero ya no lo soy. Ni lo seré. Como ha dejado bien claro, le rompí en pedacitos y eso es algo que ya no se puede arreglar. Además, no sería justo para él que, con lo hecho polvo que está, yo intentara... ¿qué?, ¿ganármelo de nuevo? ¿Hacer que se vuelva a enamorar de mí? ¿Hacer que me elija a mí por encima de su familia? No suena mal, y quizás pudiera conseguirlo, pero no, eso no es jugar limpio, está más que claro que su corazón no aguantará más envites. Además… ahora está Ryan también, ¿no? Le he dado ciertas esperanzas, le he enviado ciertas señales (la razón bastante más rastrera de lo que jamás admitiré) que ahora no puedo fingir de humo. Es un buen tipo y no me haría ninguna gracia que pensase que estoy jugando con él y con sus sentimientos... o que le estoy... no, no le estoy utilizando.

Así pues, trago el nudo que las palabras acusadoras de Dougie han formado en lo alto de mi garganta, y me acerco unos pasitos, hasta que quedo cerca de él. Vacilante, porque realmente temo que me pegue un puñetazo con solo rozarlo (todos sabemos que no sería la primera vez, ¿verdad…?), extiendo los dedos y los poso con cuidado sobre su hombro. Espero unos segundos, y al constatar que no trata de hacerme sangrar por la nariz o de arrancarme los dientes, afianzo un poco el agarre y llevo mi otra mano a su otro brazo.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto en voz bajita, dándole la preocupación justa, aunque sea otra la que siento, a mi voz para que no haya malinterpretaciones.-Lo siento, ¿vale? Por esto y por… lo siento, Doug…

Niega suavemente con la cabeza, y por un momento creo que se echa hacia atrás como si buscase el refugio de mis brazos, como si quisiese que su espalda hiciese contacto con mi pecho y así poder abrazarle. Pero solo me lo imagino, porque en realidad se mueve hacia delante, huyendo firme pero amablemente de mis manos, y se agacha a recoger las llaves, obligándome a retroceder un poco.

-¿Sabes lo que es buscar y buscar y buscar un puñetero botón de pausa y no encontrarlo? ¿Sabes lo que es sentirte tan a disgusto, tan incómodo y preso, confuso, dentro de tu propia piel, de tu propio cuerpo que a cada momento tienes más y más urgencia de arañarte, de abrir las capas y capas de carne para ver si así puedes huir? ¿Sabes lo que es no querer ser tú, de no saber quién eres realmente, tener la cabeza hecha tan lío que hasta dudas de si levantarte ese día de la cama es buena idea o es un nuevo y doloroso error como ha sido el día anterior, y el anterior y el anterior?-su voz suena estable, la misma que pondría si me preguntase si sé por dónde sale el sol y por dónde se pone. Pero si le observas con atención como yo estoy haciendo, verás la tensión de sus estrechos hombros, la crispación de sus manos, la respiración algo arrítmica que mueve su pecho y de rebote sacude su espalda, señales inequívocas de que ese puñado de preguntas no son _simples_ preguntas.

Muevo las muñecas en movimientos circulares a ambos lados de mi cadera, donde reposan nerviosas, fijando mis ojos en la coronilla rubia de Dougie, queriendo hacer algo más de lo que realmente puedo.

-Sí, claro que lo sé.-contesto con un deje triste. ¿Cómo no? Ha definido perfectamente lo que me rondaba a mí por la cabeza en estos últimos años. Resulta curioso, me doy cuenta ahora. El hecho de que hace solo unas semanas yo tuviera esa mentalidad y ahora sea él el que no pueda sacársela del cráneo. Y resulta más curioso aún que yo sea ahora el que ha encontrado cierta estabilidad, porque sí, es innegable que he mejorado, he mejorado mucho (por Dios, si debe de hacer seis días que no pruebo el alcohol), mientras que el rubio la va perdiendo cuesta abajo y sin frenos. ¿Cómo puede ser que la vida de tales vuelcos? ¿Cómo puede ser que en periodos de tiempo tan cortos todo cambie tanto y lo que era negro ahora sea blanco, y lo que era blanco, ahora negro? ¿Dónde está la lógica en todo esto?

-Pues entonces ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta.-murmura, volviendo a intentar meter la llave en la cerradura y, esta vez sí, consiguiéndolo.

Pero antes de que pueda entrar, lo detengo, igual que Jeremy lo detuvo, aunque cerrando mis dedos en torno a su brazo con más suavidad.

-Pues entonces escápate, Doug.-mis palabras, que imitan a las suyas, hacen que ahora sea él el que se quede muy quieto, antes de girar el torso y lentamente conectar sus ojos plateados con los míos. Me veo reflejado en la platina superficie, y no puedo más que pensar en lo bonitos que son, enmarcados en esas largas pestañas con color a jengibre… oh, vaya, creo que esos orbes metálicos siguen atontándome demasiado…-Sé cómo te sientes. Sabes que lo sé.-tuerzo la boca en un mohín triste que se puede parecer a una sonrisa ladeada, algo incómodo porque no sé muy bien porqué he salido con estas… Bueno, sí que lo sé, pero temo, en mi discurso, sobrepasar la línea roja que me he autoimpuesto, línea que en el fondo muy fondo de mi alma, ahí donde la página aún no se ha pasado porque el libro no es libro sino un collage de instantáneas, ahí donde no existe Ryan ni Jeremy ni Jakie ni estúpidos errores del pasado, sigo anhelando, necesitando traspasar.-Y, creéme, la solución no es quedarse encerrado en el bucle, dando vueltas y más vueltas. Así solo consigues hundirte más y más en el torbellino. Pero hay luz, ¿sabes? Arriba, siempre hay luz. Muchas veces la ves como una tortura, como algo impuesto que te recuerda tortuosamente una y otra vez lo que no puedes alcanzar, mientras te vas ahogando más y más. Pero sí que puedes alcanzarla, ¿sabes? Solo tienes que salir de la corriente.-un espasmo más sacude la comisura izquierda de mi boca, haciendo que se alce mínimamente. Los ojos de Dougie, aún fijos en los míos, relucen y me hacen estremecer por dentro.-Yo salí viniendo aquí. Rompí con la rutina autodestructiva y, contra todo pronóstico, esto-señalo con la barbilla hacia el estudio, por encima del hombro del rubio.-me ha despejado la mente y me ha hecho sacar, aunque solo sean los brazos del bucle. Haz tú lo mismo. Rompe con la rutina. Supongo que si tienes las llaves y tienes que abrir es porque Alice va a retrasarse o no va a venir. Aprovecha el momento. Rompe las reglas y trata de salir, Doug, porque te aseguro que sino la cosa irá a peor, la luz se hará más pequeñita y cada vez entrará más agua en tus pulmones.

Dougie se me queda mirando, y no sé descifrar lo que me cuentan sus ojos, están escritos en un galimatías confuso de garabatos variados que no puedo separar unos de otros. ¿Eso es enfado? ¿Es tristeza? ¿Tal vez esperanza? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Orgullo herido? ¿Compasión? ¿Comprensión? ¿…Amor? No lo sé…

-Y qué sugieres que haga para romper las reglas, ¿eh, Dan?-pregunta en voz bajita, casi sin fuerza.- ¿Dejar por un día el estudio y ya está? ¿No ir a trabajar? Y luego, ¿qué? ¿En serio crees que eso ayudará?

Sin soltarle aún el brazo, mentalmente sitúo mi pie derecho justo en el borde de la línea roja, guardando el equilibrio para no terminar cayendo hacia el otro lado.

-Ven conmigo.-las cejas de Doug se alzan velozmente, solo para volver a bajar y juntarse en su delicado entrecejo. Me apresuro a seguir hablando, antes de que haya malinterpretaciones… o interpretaciones demasiado cercanas a la realidad.-Quiero decir…Verás… yo… tengo que ir a casa. A… a _casa_.- el énfasis que pongo en la palabra 'casa' hace que Dougie intuya a qué 'casa' me refiero realmente, sus ojillos abriéndose unos milímetros más en una sorpresa que trata de disimular.-Ian me ha mandado un mensaje esta mañana y me ha dicho que mi madre tiene algo que decirme.-ahora sí, la sorpresa es patente en su rostro entero, mezclándose también con unas pinceladas de miedo ante la mención del moreno.-Ven conmigo. Yo… no he vuelto desde que… desde aquella y la verdad…Tengo… tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrarme o… o de cómo reaccione o… Tengo miedo de ir solo, así que… te lo pido como un favor, Doug. Ven conmigo… Escápate conmigo…

_**Dougie**_

Que Danny Jones me esté suplicando que vaya, no, que _me escape_, con él, con esos ojitos tan azules y redondos destilando necesidad y anhelo, con esa gran mano en torno a mi brazo, delicada pero certera, cálida, minutos después de haber discutido hasta el borde de las lágrimas (que por supuesto no dejé ver) con Jeremy, tan solo días después de haber admitido para mí mismo que seguía enamorado de este hombre lleno de pecas, es algo a lo que creo que no puedo enfrentarme, y a lo que creo que tampoco es justo que me esté enfrentando.

El día ha comenzado bastante, ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿estrepitosamente mal? Parecía que no, cuando me levanté con un beso de Jem en la frente y un 'buenos días' que me hizo sonreír un poquito, pero todo se empezó a torcer cuando perdí ligeramente los estribos al estar dándole de comer a Jakie. No fue mucho, solo alcé un poco la voz, pero rompió a llorar y… No hay nada que me haga sentir peor que hacer llorar a Jakie. Para colmo, iba tarde porque la tarde anterior Alice me había pedido que fuera yo a abrir el estudio porque (efectivamente como muy bien ha deducido Danny) a ella le habían cambiado la consulta con el médico e iba a faltar gran parte de la mañana. Así, Jem se ofreció a traerme en coche para ahorrar tiempo, mientras Steve, el portero del bloque de edificios, vigilaba a Jake los minutos que tardase en volver. En el coche, dejó caer un comentario sobre lo raro que estaba últimamente, y empezó a preguntarme sobre los participantes a los que había ido a visitar hacía tres días, un tonillo de voz que no me gustaba nada y que hacía crecer en mí una ligera sospecha de por dónde iban los tiros. Sospecha que se confirmó cuando, acompañándome hasta la puerta, dejó caer la pregunta de si estaba viendo a alguien. Mi actitud había sido algo defensiva a lo largo de la conversación, pero a partir de ahí construí una auténtica emparedada que solo hizo que empeorar las cosas hasta que acabamos sumidos en una auténtica discusión de susurros y masculleos en una esquinita de la calle. Lo que más me dolió no fue que creyese que yo era capaz de ponerle los cuernos, como si fuese cualquier fulana, cosa que ya duele bastante porque estoy hasta los cojones de que todo el mundo me tome como tal cuando hace mucho tiempo que dejé de serlo (aunque, bueno, él esa parte de mi vida no la conoce, por supuesto). ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué lo llevo escrito en la cara o qué? Ya no me abro de piernas por cualquiera o por cualquier cosa. Eso se acabó y no me hace ninguna gracia que me sigan colgando el calificativo, menos alguien a quién quiero, como es el caso de Jem. Pero como he dicho, eso no fue lo que más me dolió, no. La punzada de dolor más grande e intensa vino con la amenaza. ¿Jeremy amenazándome? ¿ Y utilizando a Jakie contra mí?¿De verdad? No lo creía capaz… y eso suscitó algunas dudas en mí, sobre si lo conocía todo lo bien que creía. A fin de cuentas, yo le había mentido sobre el setenta por ciento de mi vida, ¿quién me dice a mí que él no ha podido hacer lo mismo, que no hay partes oscuras de él que aún no conozco, que no ha dejado ver aún?

La mano de Danny sigue en mi bíceps y sus ojos siguen en los míos, empapándome de un cosquilleo agradable y desagradable a partes iguales. Escaparme con él… Sé que se refiere a escapar solo hoy del trabajo para resolver lo de Ian y lo del bucle del que hablaba, pero... ¿por qué a una parte de mi cabeza, el significado literal de la proposición le parece tan sumamente atractiva? ¿Cómo de fácil sería coger su mano, montar en un autobús y desaparecer con él? Volver a estar solos los dos, y nadie más. Volver a los desayunos que tenían más de comida que de desayuno al ser las dos de la tarde y habernos levantado tarde tras estar toda la mañana en la cama; volver a hacer que cocinábamos juntos cuando en realidad solo nos picábamos para embadurnarnos como adolescentes y acabar comiéndonos a besos; volver a hacer de nuestras extremidades un nudo muy fuerte al revolcarnos por el suelo haciéndonos cosquillas; volver a los abrazos, a los besos de varios minutos, a las caricias que despertaban el corazón, a las sonrisas ladeadas y a las miradas cómplices. Volver a todas esas pequeñas cosas que en realidad son tonterías, chiquilladas, pero tonterías y chiquilladas que con esa determinada persona son los actos más especiales y solemnes de la faz de la Tierra. Suena bien, ¿verdad? Demasiado bien…

-Danny, tengo que abrir el estudio, ¿sí?-le digo con voz amable, ignorando deliberadamente la decepción que se adueña de sus pupilas.

Me suelta, y me siento suspirar interiormente al perder el contacto con su piel. Giro sobre los talones, empujando la puerta y, ahora sí, entrando en el estudio. La recepción está sumida en las penumbras al estar la mayoría de las puertas cerradas, y mis ojos tardan un rato en acostumbrarse a tal estado. Una vez lo han hecho, camino hacia los interruptores cercanos a la mesa de Angie, para dar las luces que a estas horas aún son necesarias y dar a entender así que el estudio está, aunque casi una hora tarde, abierto para cualquier cliente. Satisfecho, asiento y me doy la vuelta, solo para chocarme de bruces con Danny, que está a menos de un palmo de mí.

Se sobresalta él más que yo, pero soy yo el que al pegar un saltito asustado me golpeo con la pared, mi espalda colisionando con ella. Como si me fuera a caer, Danny echa mano a mi jersey, hundiendo los dedos en la tela, sus nudillos contra mi abdomen.

-¿Se puede saber qué…?-no termino la frase, porque lo cierto es que hemos quedado _bastante_ cerca, más de lo que creo que hemos estado en todo este tiempo tras el reencuentro (sin contar el abrazo de la galería). ¿Por qué cojones estamos tan cerca? Así no hay quién piense con claridad...

Se pone colorado, y veo como espectador de primera fila cómo sus pequitas desaparecen al camuflarse con el rojo que se adueña de su rostro.

-Creí que… Alice siempre…-tampoco termina la frase, aunque sé, más o menos, lo que me quiere decir. Alice siempre le dice las cosas que tiene que hacer cuando llega por la mañana, y muchas veces lo tiene, literalmente, de perrito faldero de aquí para allá, siguiéndola de cerca con una pila de cosas entre los brazos, por lo general. Como no está ella, supongo que la tarea de darle tarea, valga la redundancia, hoy me corresponde a mí, así que lo tengo de lapa hasta que reciba órdenes de lo contrario. Aunque ahora, ¿quién es el listo que le dice que se aparte? Por lo visto, parece que yo no, porque en cuanto de elaborar una frase coherente, el resultado es estrepitoso.

-Ah, yo no… quizás… en su despacho… Mmm…-frunzo el ceño al no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras, mis neuronas ahogadas y arrastradas en la marea de los ojos de Danny, de tan cerca que están de los míos.

-Ah… mm… -tampoco es que él se lo curre mucho, más concentrado en destensar el nudo de su puño y convertirlo en una delicada calidez que pasa a colonizar la zona donde la palma de su mano se posa. Calidez que va subiendo a la par que esa mano, lentamente, hasta llegar a mi rostro, donde se mueve para apartar los alocados mechones de mi flequillo, con tanto cariño que se me olvida hasta respirar.

¿Os ha pasado alguna vez esto de que se os funde la mente en blanco? ¿Qué de repente os olvidáis de quién sois, de qué estabais haciendo antes del cortocircuito y qué es lo que ibais a hacer? ¿Cómo si de pronto os sumierais en una especie de limbo donde el mundo inmediatamente exterior a vosotros desapareciese y solo quedara eso que estáis haciendo en ese preciso instante?

La mano de Danny baja y me acaricia la mejilla, con dulzura, su pulgar recorriendo primero mi pómulo y luego la porción más carnosa, bajando después hasta que sus dedos se funden con la línea de mi mandíbula, en un delicado agarre, y yo solo puedo que suspirar y seguir con los ojos clavados en los suyos, hablando sin hablar en este, nuestro particular limbo privado donde las reglas, las dudas, los arrepentimientos, los reproches, los errores, los 'esto no está bien' se han ido al cuerno y solo quedan las ganas inmensas que tenemos de besarnos y el resquemor de ese amor que, contra viento y marea, sigue ahí, en el fondo de nuestros corazones, moviéndonos a seguir teniendo ganas del otro aunque ya no debamos, y que hace que nuestros rostros se aproximen aún más, su narizota rozándose amorosamente con la mía, más chiquitita, ambas estableciendo una animada conversación sobre cuánto se han echado de menos.

Hace unos momentos he reiterado que yo no soy de los que ponen los cuernos a su pareja a la primera de cambio. Me he quejado por la acusación que mi legítimo novio y padre de mi hijo ha hecho sobre mí y mi fidelidad. Y hace unos momentos también Danny me ha instado a romper las reglas. Me ha suplicado que me escape con él.

Así que entreabro los labios ligeramente, aspirando por el hueco creado la escasa película de aire que queda entre ellos y los desproporcionados de Danny, convirtiéndolos de esta manera en unos labios que piden a gritos que los besen. Y Danny los oye, escucha los gritos y acude en su ayuda y auxilio, acercando los suyos, esos que parecen ser los únicos de acallar a las voces. Porque en nuestro limbo hablamos el mismo idioma del silencio, de pequeños gestos que pueden acallar al resto de palabras, y en nuestro limbo sí que puedo cumplir mi secreto deseo de huir con él, no hay nada que me lo impida porque, de nuevo, volvemos a ser solo él y yo y nadie más.

-¡Me cago en la leche!, ¿habéis visto las nubes que se acercan por allí? Esta tarde va a caer una buena, os lo digo yo… ¿Qué…?-la voz dispersa el limbo como quién da vastos manotazos para que se vaya el humo o una mosca cojonera. Como consecuencia, mis manos se propulsan al pecho de Danny, apartándolo de mí de un contundente empujón, aunque él ya hubiera hecho amago de apartarse con rapidez de mi lado (aunque no estaba a mi lado, sino casi sobre mí, su cuerpo cerquísima del mío).

Al quitárseme el cuerpo de Danny de delante, al separarse de mi propio cuerpo el calor que irradiaba y que me atontaba, veo a la figura de Angie recortada a unos pasos de la puerta, detenida al inicio del camino hacia el mostrador.

-A-Angie, ¿qué… qué demonios haces aquí?-barboteo, manteniendo mis ojos fijos en ella (así que imaginaos la vergüenza que me da mirar a Danny si prefiero mantener el contacto visual con mi amiga).

-Alice me llamó para que viniera un poco antes a echaros una mano para abrir el estudio, ya que ella no iba a venir.-contesta monótonamente, su mirada viajando desde mí hasta Danny y de nuevo a mí. No sé qué interpretar en su oscuro rostro. Sorpresa desde luego hay, pero también aprecio trazas de incomprensión, de vergüenza, de incomodidad e incluso algo de ofensa. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, segundos que se hacen bastante violentos, rotos solo cuando Angie alza la mano y nos señala con el dedo índice, sus ojos entrecerrándose.-Pero parece que no necesitabais mucha ayuda… Y creo que, por solo el hecho de haber madrugado veinte minutos más, me merezco una explicación.

* * *

_**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, tomates no, que están muy caros (? Espero que os haya gustado, en serio, a mí no es que me parezca estupendásticamente fantabuloso, pero bueno... Eso, que muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, y comentarios, y ánimos y todo, todo, todo, que me alegran la life :3 ¡Hasta... bueno, hasta cuando sea xDDD **_

_**Love always :D**_


End file.
